COUNTERFEIT MONEY
by Akasha721
Summary: The Guys are about to take off early when the Chief comes in with a new case. Revised 6-8
1. Chapter 1

COUNTERFEIT MONEY

I do not own Fake

Chapter 1

"Hey I got a case for you lunkheads!"  The Chief slams a file down on Ryo's desk with a loud thud!  "And just where the hell you think you're going!"  He looks at Dee especially hard.  Ryo ducks his head down and pulls the file off his desk, looking through it.

Dee is halfway in his coat as he looks at the Chief with a deer in the headlights look, "Uh…ah…hey Chief.  I was going to try to get a jump on the uh…traffic so we could…you know get some rest for tomorrow?" 

Chief Smith looks at him with a scowl, "Save the bullshit for someone who cares.  Why would you need rest when you've been sitting on your butt all day?" 

"Randy, I thought, you would have some influence on this fool, but it seems as if he has brought you down to his level." 

Both men can see the blush, creeping up the blonde man's face as he tries to hide behind the file folder.  He knows he is blushing and he knows Dee is probably smiling.

"Uh…sorry about that Randy…sometimes I just get carried away when I see your partner."

Ryo looks up from the file at the Chief and smiles, "That's okay Chief; I always get in trouble being his partner.  I know how he is too."

Dee looks at Ryo; the smile has left his face, "Oh buddy that's cold.  I thought you would be on my side at least."

The Chief laughs, "Well, before Randy got here, you did do pretty lousy work, but now the two of you work pretty well together I must say.  However, I know it's all because of Randy here."

Dee takes his seat and looks over at Ryo, "Since you dumped this on us now at quitting time, what is all about anyway?"

The Chief snorts, "It's a twofer case.  Fake money and murder all rolled up into one case.  I thought the two of you would get a kick out of handling it."

Dee seats back in his chair, "Oh yeah and why is that?"

Chief Smith chuckles, "Well this case has some of…."

 At that moment they hear a squeal and then, "Dee-senpai, Deeeeeee!!"

A ball of fury speeds without stopping straight at Dee.  JJ is almost at the speed of the roadrunner, he is moving so fast.

Dee looks around wildly for a place to hide or at least find someone to throw at JJ, before he can attack, but Ryo is behind his desk and the Chief jumps away at the sound of his voice.

JJ crashes into Dee, knocking him and his chair over with a loud thud landing on top of him.

The Chief looks down at them on the floor, as Ryo runs around his desk, looking pissed off.  JJ is jumping up and down on Dee's abs knocking the wind out of him.

Ryo can see Dee turning pale as he grabs the smaller man, throws him against the door, and drops down by Dee's side shaking him gently.

JJ hits the door with a thud and falls on his side.  The Chief looks from him to Ryo and then at Dee.  He has never seen anything like this before.  He has heard, but never seen it with his own eyes.

The Chief shakes his head, "Is he alright…that had to have hurt."  He looks over at JJ, sitting in a heap at the door and turns back to Dee and Ryo.

Ryo is stroking Dee's face, "Dee, open your eyes…please Dee you're worrying me here."

People have gathered at the entrance to Ryo and Dee's office, trying to see what is going on.  At that time, Drake comes to the entrance and sees JJ sitting by the door.

"What happen?  Did JJ jump Dee again?" 

Chief Smith yells at JJ to get some ice, since Dee being knocked out is his fault.  Drake pulls his partner up, "Come on JJ, I'll go with you."

He puts his hands on JJ's shoulders and leads him out of the room, the looks Ryo is giving him, are not too friendly.  In fact he looks really pissed, which is a rare look for the mild mannered Ryo.

"Dee, say something, or at least open your eyes for me."  Ryo watches him for a second, leans down and whispers in his ear, "Open your eyes lover or I'll think you're in too much pain for this."  He leans next to Dee's ear and cups his hand as if he is whispering and sticks his tongue in Dee's ear, he can feel the shudder run through Dee's body.

He sits back up, and at that time, JJ and Drake return with the ice.  The Chief takes it and hands it to Ryo.  JJ looks down, "I'm sorry about that Ryo.  Is senpai going to be alright?"

Ryo cuts his eyes at JJ, as he takes the ice from Chief Smith and looks down at Dee.

Dee opens his eyes slowly and looks up at Ryo.  He can't resist giving him a slow smile.  "Did you get the number of that truck partner?"

As he tries to sit up Ryo puts his hand gently on his chest, "Be careful Dee you were out for a few minutes, don't sit up to quickly."

JJ looks down at him, "I'm sorry Dee-senpai, and I guess I should be more careful." 

Dee looks at him, "Dam it, JJ, you should stop doing that shit, one day you're going to kill me."

Ryo helps Dee off the floor and glares at JJ, "One of these days JJ, you're going to really hurt him and when that time comes, Drake will need a new partner."

He turns back too Dee and helps him to his seat.  Drake says, "Well since everything seems to be okay here, I guess JJ and I will get back to work."

He taps the pink haired man on the shoulder, and points to the door.

JJ turns and heads for the door looking back over his shoulder at Ryo and Dee.  He can see that Ryo is more upset than he is letting on and that veiled threat he made, is not lost on him.

The Chief stops him as he leaves, "JJ, see me in my office in fifteen minutes."

JJ looks at him and says okay.

"Chief is it alright if I take this file home with me?  I want to get Dee to his apartment as soon as possible, he needs to rest."

Chief looks at Ryo for a moment and sees that he wasn't going to take no for an answer and agrees.  Besides, he needs their insight on the case anyway and if he can do it from home than so much the better.  He knows that he has to talk to JJ for now and see if the man is up to working like a normal person.

He waves his hand as he leaves out of the office closing the door behind him and yelling at everyone to get back to work.

Ryo walks too the door and locks it then he walks over to Dee dropping on his knees.

"You know you had me worried there for a minute, Koibito; I thought I was going to have to kill JJ.  Don't do that to me again…okay?"  He kisses Dee on the lips and he opens his mouth as Ryo slides his tongue in.

Dee puts his hands on both sides of Ryo's face and pull him in for a passionate kiss.  He slides his hands down Ryo's back causing the older man to moan in the back of his throat.  

Ryo pulls back, "I bet you weren't hurt at all if you can kiss me like that."  He chuckles and strokes Dee's face.

"Let's go home Dee.  I did tell the Chief that you needed your rest after all."

Dee smiles, as he looks in his lover's eyes, telling him okay.

"Ryo, did I hear you threaten JJ just now?  I mean…no one has ever defended me before and I just…you know… was wondering?"

Ryo puts his arms around Dee, "You belong to me Dee Laytner and I won't stand for anyone hurting what belongs to me."

Dee tightens his arms and whispers, "I'll always belong to you, Randy 'Ryo' MacLean, with pleasure.  I love you so much."

Ryo pulls back, "I love you too Dee, more than anything."

As they leave out and lock up the office once again, Dee is in a very good mood, he will never get tired of hearing Ryo say, he loves him, no matter how long they are together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryo is in the kitchen preparing dinner as Dee sits at the dinning room table going over the case file. 

"Hey babe, did you know that this man had fake money on him and then got himself killed?"

 "I read part of it Dee, and from the looks of it, we may have the treasury department in on this with us."

Dee slams the file down, "Geeze, that's all we need, is someone else looking over our shoulders, or worst trying to tell us how to run the case."

 "Let's deal with that later.  Why don't you come give me a hand?"

Dee looks up at Ryo, goes into the kitchen and wraps his arms around his waist.  He whispers in his ear, "What do you want me to do sexy?"

 "If you can get your hormones in check, I would like for you to cut the veggies for the salad."

Dee nibbles on Ryo's ear, "I have a much better idea on what we could be doing right now."

"Dee, you do know I have a knife in my hand, don't you?"

He slides his hand down Ryo's arm removing the knife, "Now you don't really want to hurt me after saying, I belong to you, do you?"

"I guess not, but you know that dinner will never be ready if you continue to play with my….oh Dee…umm."

Suddenly the door opens and a loud yell follows the young boy.

"Hey Ryo, I'm home!"  Bikky throws his book bag on the couch and goes into the kitchen.

Ryo is stirring the sauce and Dee is chopping the lettuce for a salad.  Bikky looks over at Ryo and can see that he is blushing and Dee is breathing hard.

He kicks Dee in the shins, "What did you do to Ryo, you pervert!  I told you to keep your hands off him!"

Ryo turns around as Dee grabs Bikky, "You don't want to mess with me while I'm armed, you little monkey-brat!"

Dee!  What are you doing, you can hurt him with that knife!  Put him down right now!"

 "Ah, he's alright he has a tough hide, I couldn't hurt him if I wanted too."

"Let me go you freak!  Ryo, make him let me go!"

Ryo sighs, "Put him down Dee so he can do his homework."

Dee drops Bikky down on the floor and he lands with a thug.  He glares up at Dee, "Just you wait, I'll be a big as you one day and then you better look out!"

Dee laughs, "You wish!  I'll always be bigger than you and at the rate you're going, I doubt you're getting taller anytime soon."

Bikky rolls his eyes at Dee and looks over at Ryo, "What are we having for dinner Ryo, I'm starved?"

Ryo smiles at his foster son and tells him spaghetti and meatballs with salad.

"Ah man, you got the perv making the salad, do I have to eat it!  He'll probably try and kill me, I'm not eating that!"

Ryo sighs deeply and looks over at Bikky, "You know what Bikky, you will eat and like it too.  Right now, I'm the one in charge and you will do as I say!  Now go to your room, do your homework and then get washed up for dinner!"

The scare with Dee has made him more frazzled then he will admit and now, one more person is attacking the man he loves.  It might be verbal, but it was an attack just the same.

"Dam, you don't have to get all postal on me!"

He runs out of the kitchen, grabs his book bag off the couch and goes into his room slamming his door.

"Bikky!  Wait, I didn't mean…"

Ryo sighs again, leans against the counter, puts his hand to his forehead, and droops down.

Dee walks over, puts his arms around him and his chin on his head, "Is everything okay Ryo?  You shouldn't let the brat upset you like that, it's not like you."

Ryo puts his arms around Dee's waist and his head on his chest.  He can hear the beat of his lover's heart and it calms him down.

"I'll apologize to him later but…all I can see is you with your eyes close after that encounter with JJ, and it freaks me out.  I love you so much Dee."

He chuckles in his ear, "I love you to Ryo but it's not like you to take it out on the brat."

"I was a little harsh and I do need to stop acting like a spaz when it comes to you, but I can't help myself.  Is it silly, that I feel this way?"

Dee laughs and says he likes it because it shows that he cares for him.  He tilts Ryo's chin for a kiss that leaves him weak in the knees and then Ryo remembers why he acts the way he does when it comes to Dee.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryo decides he will tell Bikky about him and Dee being a couple tonight.  He and Dee have been together for two months now and it was time to let Bikky in on what has changed in his life.

He hopes that Bikky is okay with him coming out of the closet after playing the straight guy all this time.  He has had Bikky for over two years now and with him being a teenager, he should be able to handle it.

The only problem will be if he decides he does not want to live with him anymore, since he did not sign up with a gay foster father.

He knocks softly on Bikky's door and waits for him to answer.  He knocks a little harder wondering if the boy is trying to ignore him.

He turns the knob, peeks in, and sees that he has earphones on and is doing his homework at the same time.  He calls out to him but he is bobbing his head in time to the music he's listening too.

Ryo walks over to him and lifts one of the earpieces from his ear as Bikky jumps and looks up at him.

Bikky snatches the other one out of his ear and looks up at Ryo with a guilty look.  "Shit Ryo, you scared me.  Is dinner ready?" 

Ryo frowns down at the boy and says yes.  "Go wash up so we can eat.  Dee is hungry also and you know once dinner is ready, he wants to eat right away."

"Geeze, he's always eating here doesn't he have food at his place?"  Ryo looks down at him, "Does it bother you, that Dee is always here Bikky?"

Bikky looks down at the floor, "Nah, I don't care, I just like giving him a hard time."  Ryo smiles at the blush on Bikky's face because he didn't like to admit that he likes Dee and would deny it, if anyone called him on it.

"Well, get washed up so we can eat.  I'll try to keep the beast at bay long enough for you to get your fair share of the meatballs."

Bikky shoots up and runs to the bathroom, and Ryo heads for the kitchen.

Dee is setting the table when Ryo comes back into the kitchen.  He walks past Dee and glides his hand softly over his shoulders.  Yeah tonight, he will tell Bikky about the two of them.  Besides Mother Maria, no one else knew of their relationship.

Dee catches his hand, brings it to his lips, and puts a gentle kiss on it looking into Ryo's eyes giving him a wicked smile.  "Down boy we have all night, I promise you."  Dee smiles in response and lets his hand go.

Bikky comes charging into the dining room and takes his seat.  "I guess I made it in time, didn't I, perv?"  Dee scowls at him, "Sill won't help you in getting all of the meatballs.  Ryo said I could have as many as I want, so I think I'll have half of yours too."

Ryo chuckles as he shakes his head at the lie.  No matter what happens, he knows that Dee cared as much for Bikky as he does, no matter what his lover says.

As Ryo brings in the food, Bikky is eyeing Dee to make sure he doesn't make good his threat.  Dee is smiling at the boy wondering where he puts all the food that he consumes, because he was as thin as a rail.  If Bikky wanted to eat it all, he wouldn't complain and neither would Ryo.  They both wanted what was best for the boy no matter what.

As Dee and Bikky, fight over the last meatball, Ryo gets up and says he has pie and ice cream for dessert and goes into the kitchen. 

They both stop arguing upon hearing this and finish eating.  Dee takes both their plates in the kitchen and put them in the sink.  He walks up, pins Ryo to the counter, and grinds his hips into him.

Ryo leans back, "Oh Dee…you do find the oddest time to make your presence known.  However, the sooner we finish the sooner we can go to the bedroom."

Dee pulls away, gets the plates out of the cabinets, and puts a slice of pie on each.  Ryo scoops ice cream on all three plates and picks up his and Bikky's plate and head back to the dining room.

He looks at Bikky as he eats his ice cream and for once, he isn't in a tussle with Dee.  He thinks this is a good time to let the bomb drop.

"Bikky I have something to tell you…that is I want too tell you something."

Bikky's fork stops in mid air, as he looks at his foster father.  He is wondering if he has done something wrong, because Ryo has a serious look on his face.  Dee is looking at Ryo also, wondering what he is going to say.

He clears his throat, "Bikky, I wanted to tell you that Dee and I…well, we're a couple."  Dee looks at Ryo in surprise, he knew they were going to tell Bikky, but he didn't know he was going to tell him now.

Ryo reaches out and grabs Dee hand, "I know I should have told you sooner, but I didn't know how you would take it.  I hope you can accept the two of us being together, because this is not a causal affair, I plan on being with him, the rest of my life."

Dee chokes up, all he can do is bring Ryo's hand to his mouth and put his head down as a tear threatens to fall.

Bikky looks from one to the other and folds his hands across his chest.  He sees the look on Ryo's face.  "So that's why the two of you have been so lovey dovey lately and that also explains why the perv has taken up residence here."

"I guess you don't want me hanging around anymore.  I know kids always get in the way, so when am I leaving?"

Both men look at him in shock!  Ryo gets up, goes around the table, and puts his arms around Bikky as Dee leans over and puts his hand on Bikky's head.

"You could never be in our way and I want us all to be a family Bikky.  Dee chuckles, "Sorry brat, we're not letting you get away that easily.  We need you man, besides, who else is going to put me in my place but you?" 

Ryo pulls back, "You know Bikky, I was wondering if you would agree to me adopting you so you can be my son in the eyes of the law.  Would you like that, because I know I would?"

Bikky looks up at Ryo, "You mean it's okay if I stay with you?"  He's looking at Ryo with tears, he is barely able to keep from falling.

Ryo pulls him in another hug, "As long as you want Bikky, we'll always be family."

He hugs Ryo tightly and cries in his shoulder as he did when he first met him at the police station.  Dee is smiling rubbing the boy's head as a lone tear runs down his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryo and Dee are in the bedroom.  Ryo gets undress and heads for the shower.  Dee lies back on the bed smoking a cigarette watching the bathroom door, while Ryo does not mind him smoking in the house he is not suppose to smoke in bed.

He lies back thinking how much his life has changed for the better having Ryo by his side.  He knows that the two years he spent chasing Ryo was well worth it, now he knows he really belongs somewhere.

He feels that Ryo is his soul mate because his world now revolves around him and Bikky.  He would do anything for the brat but he would never tell him that, he would just leave himself open for the brat to take potshots at him. 

Knowing that Ryo loves him, has given him a natural high, so he doesn't hang out at the bars the way he use to before meeting, one Ryo MacLean.  Thinking about him brings a smile to his face and knowing that he belongs to him, makes his heart soar!

Dee gets off the bed, strips and goes into the bathroom to join Ryo in his shower.

Ryo turns, looks over his shoulder as Dee climbs in behind him.  He puts his arm around Ryo's waist and kisses him softly on his neck.  Ryo leans back and moans in the back of his throat as Dee's hands slide up the front of his chest and stop at the hard nub of his nipple.

He takes it between his two fingers and strokes gently and slides his other hand down in front of him.  Ryo puts his hand on top of Dee's, "Dee can we do it in the shower?"   

"Now that the brat knows if he sees us coming out of the shower, he won't be surprised, sexy."

With that, he continues to stroke Ryo and grinds his erection into his hips.  His hands are sending fire up Ryo's spine as he calls Dee's name softly.  He chuckles under his breath, he loves hearing Ryo moaning his name.  This is something he has wanted for a long time and he is going to relish every moment.

He presses the older man in to the far wall of the shower, slides his hand between his legs, and strokes his erection as he slowly grinds into Ryo.

He lets out a gasp at the sudden move, "Oh Dee…that feels so good…don't stop."

Dee whispers in his ear, "You like that babe…do you want more?"

Ryo answers with a deep moan, "Yes Dee…more please."  He looks over his shoulder into lust filled, emerald eyes.  Dee looks as if he is at his limit but Ryo knows that he would never cum before him.  It's a matter of pride with him, always wanting to be the alpha male.

Dee slides one finger inside Ryo, as his lover lets out a loud moan and pushes back, as he presses on his pleasure spot while working his finger around inside him.

Ryo whimpers, when Dee inserts another finger, opening him slowly, stroking at the bud, as he tries to get Ryo to relax.  Dee whispers, "Come on sexy, you've got to relax your muscles.  I might hurt you, if you're not ready."

Ryo closes his eyes tightly and wills his body to relax as the pleasure he feels is driving him crazy.  "I know Dee…but I need the contact it feels so good.

Dee moves his hand up and rubs Ryo's stomach in circular motions trying to get him to clam down and the movement works in making him relax his muscles.

Dee kisses him on his collarbone, slides his tongue up his throat, bites him lightly, and follows it with a kiss.  Ryo cries out at the sharp pain and calls Dee's name in a soft sigh. 

Dee knows that it will leave a mark but right now all he could think about is making Ryo his.  Besides his shirt will cover it from prying eyes, not that he cared in the least who knew that he had finally made the blonde admit, how he felt about him.

Dee takes his fingers out of Ryo, causing him to groan from losing the contact, so embedded in him a moment ago.  Dee places his hands at Ryo's waist and positioned himself between his legs.

He grips the older man, slides in halfway and stops.  He waits to see if he is hurting him at all, but Ryo gasps and pushes back forcefully the rest of the way.  Dee opens his eyes in surprise. 

Ryo screams out to Dee, "Take me Dee…don't make me wait any longer.  Do it Dee, do it now!"

De holds on tighter and pushes into him with three hard thrusts.  He bites his lower lip and squeezes his eyes closed, hearing Ryo say he wants him as much as Dee wants him, is erotic to his senses.

"More Dee…I want more.  I want to feel you moving inside me hard and fast!"  To which Dee complies by ramming into him and saying, "Oh Ryo…you don't know what you do to me!  I love you babe…I love you!" 

Dee is holding Ryo around the waist and pumping his erection as he rams him from behind.  Dee bends and licks Ryo's back and his head shoots up as he says one word.  "Dee!"  With that being said they both cum at the same time, as their bodies shudder with waves of ecstasy blinding them to the cold water pouring over Dee's naked back. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryo goes thru the living room and into Bikky's room to make sure he has finished his homework and in bed for the night.  He knocks softly on the door, opens it and peeks in.   Bikky is fast asleep and his homework is on his desk, alongside his book bag.

Ryo walks over, picks it up, and checks it, smiling at the fact that Lai has done a good job in helping him to understand his equations.  He puts the paper inside, covers Bikky and walks to the door pulling it up behind him. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryo closes the bedroom door and looks over at Dee.  He is lying back in bed with a sly smile on his face.  As Ryo, takes off his robe Dee cannot help but look at the blonde-haired man hungrily. 

The older man slides the robe off and tosses it across the chair.  He turns and looks at Dee, blushing warmly at the look in his lover's eyes.

"You know, you are a very beautiful man and I'm so glad I have you all to myself, Ryo.  I don't ever plan on losing you to anyone, not now or ever."

Ryo can feel the blush spread all over his body at this declaration.  He knew he was right, in giving in to Dee, he knows no one could ever love him unconditionally as this man.

Ryo walks over to the bed, crawls in, and pulls Dee in his arms.  "Oh Dee…you could never lose me.  I plan on being with you as long as you want me."

Dee laughs, "Then prepare yourself for a lifetime of being my boyfriend."  He snuggles under Ryo's chin and puts his arms around his waist, as he kisses the dimple in his neck.

Ryo chuckles, "A life time huh…that's a very long time to be your boyfriend Dee, I don't know if I can handle something like that."

Dee looks up at Ryo, "W…what are you saying Ryo?  I thought you wanted to be with me…what the hell are you saying?"

Ryo tightens his hold on Dee and kisses the top of his head.  He looks down at him, "Well…I thought that after a period of time, we would take our relationship to the next level."

Dee pulls from his arms and sits up looking at his lover, "The next level?  I still don't know what you mean.  You're going to have to explain that to me."

Ryo puts his head down as he chuckles.  He then looks over at Dee's face that is beginning to darken with anger but he can't help but smile.

"What I mean is if we're going to stay together that long we might as well be married…that's all."

Dee looks at him in shock, "Are you asking me to marry you Ryo?"  He has a big smile on his face.  "I know you said you loved me, but I never expected something like this!"

Ryo face flushes, "You nutcase!  Of course I'm not asking you to marry me.  I just meant, maybe one day, if we ever felt the need to take it a step further.  We've only been together a couple of months.  I was just kidding Dee don't get ahead yourself."

Dee looks at him with a scowl, "You really know how to play games Ryo.  I'm sorry I took it so seriously."  He flops down on the bed turning his back as he pulls the covers up over him, completely ignoring Ryo, who looks at his back in surprise.

XXXXXXXX

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Fake and Sanami Matoh does

I don't own Fake and Sanami Matoh does. I just thought that I would have a little fun with the boys at 27th

Counterfeit Money 2

The boys had a misunderstanding the night before so there is a little tension between them right now.

XXXXXX

Chapter 2

XXXXXX

Ryo has showered and is making coffee, while Bikky is eating breakfast. He leans against the counter, watching his bedroom door, waiting for Dee, to make an appearance.

He is chewing on his thumbnail nervously. He's hoping that Dee is in a better mood, after his shower this morning. He doesn't catch the looks that Bikky is giving him.

"Hey Ryo, is something wrong with you and the perv?" He looks at Bikky and then turns and pours a cup of coffee. "N…no nothing's wrong. You better finish up, so you're not late for school."

He smiles at Bikky over his cup to reassure him that everything is okay, but that isn't the way he actually feels, right now. He hopes that Dee doesn't come in with an attitude when he has told Bikky, last night that he and Dee was a couple.

Dee comes into the kitchen, slaps Bikky in the back of his head as his way of a greeting, and heads straight for the coffee. Ryo moves over and looks at Dee over his coffee mug.

"Hey watch it you freak! I just combed my hair and you messed it up!"

Bikky jumps out of his seat and kicks him in the leg just a little too hard which makes Dee yell. "You little monkey brat, you didn't have to kick me that hard! I'm gonna kick your ass for that!"

Bikky laughs, as he heads for the door grabbing his book bag and yelling, "Bye Ryo. See you tonight!" He knows that Dee is the cause of Ryo's worried look this morning and when he moved in with him, he vowed he would protect him from any and everyone. Ryo is the first one to show him kindness, without him having to pay for it.

His own father was a bastard sometimes, but he loved him in spite of that and he knows that without Ryo, he would have succumbed to the streets and might be in juvi with the rest of his old gang.

He owed a lot to the blonde detective and if he could get in some shots at Dee, every now and then, he will take them.

Dee rubs his leg as Ryo turns his head so Dee can't see him giggling at what happen.

He pours Dee a mug of coffee and hands it to him, "I guess he doesn't like you hitting him like that. Maybe you should try saying good morning instead."

Dee takes the coffee as he glares at Ryo who looks down in his cup trying to avoid those emerald eyes. He knows he can get lost if he looks at him, with his intense stare.

"Ah…Ryo, I want to apologize for the way I acted, last night. I shouldn't have taken you so seriously…I know we haven't been together long enough to even consider marriage, but when you mention it. I guess I got, carried away. It won't happen again."

He leans against the counter next to Ryo and sips on his coffee avoiding his eyes.

Ryo puts his hand on Dee's arm, "I'm sorry too Dee, but I wasn't joking about what I said, I just didn't know what else to say. I do love you and I hope you know this."

Dee turns to him and looks directly at him for the first time since last night.

"Yeah, I know you do and that's what makes it so hard when you say things like that. I love you Ryo, and I know, this is new for you, but I've loved you for two years, so talking about getting married, doesn't seem too soon to me."

He pushes off the counter, sets his mug down and walks out of the kitchen leaving Ryo to think about what he has said.

Ryo looks at him as he walks back into the bedroom and sighs. He hopes this little misunderstanding doesn't carry on to their workday. That's all he'll need was for Dee to pout during a new case.

Shit! They were supposed to have gone over the case together last night and had forgotten. He looks at his bedroom door, and decides that now was as good a time as any.

Ryo walks into the bedroom as Dee is putting on his jacket, "Dee, we were supposed to come up with some strategies for this new case last night. I guess I'll read it in the car and we can go over what we plan on doing to address the case. Either way, we better get a move on, or we'll be late."

Dee looks at his partner, "I didn't finish my coffee Ryo. I can't see until I've had some caffeine in my system, you know that."

"Get ready and I'll pour you some, in the travel mug. Just finish so we can leave." Ryo mumbles under his breath, "You're the spoiled brat around here."

Dee watches as he leaves out and smiles with a smirk on his face. He thinks to himself. "_You really let me get away with to much_."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the guys arrive at the station Drake tells them, the Chief is looking for them and wants them in his office as soon as they arrive.

Dee looks at him and says thanks then looks at Ryo. "The M.E. first and then the interviewing of possible witness after, right?" Ryo nods his head as he takes his coat off and hangs it up.

Dee passes him his coat and Ryo hangs it up as Dee glances at the file again.

They are both in suits today so Ryo straightens Dee's tie and then his own. Dee hardly notices, it has become natural for Ryo to make sure he looks proper when they're at work now. Before Ryo came to work at the 27th Dee didn't really care if his clothes match or not, he was always complaining about dressing up for police work saying it was a waste.

Whenever he had to chase a suspect, he always ended up tearing his clothes, or falling in a mud puddle, but for some reason, Ryo never seem to have the same mishaps, as he seems to have.

After adjusting his tie, Ryo looks over at Dee, "Are you ready to go see the Chief?"

Dee lights another cigarette, "Yeah, let's go see the old badger I hope he has more than this shit he gave us yesterday."

Dee heads for the door pulls it open with a jerk and a scowl on his face. Ryo sighs and follows behind the younger man. The day seems to be set, but maybe it will get better.

Little did the partners know there was more trouble ahead then they expected and it had little to do with their case.

The door to the Chief's office was open so they walked in with Dee waving the file over his head.

"Chief this is a load of crap! We don't have that much to go on, unless you want us to call in a physic to help us out!"

"I thought you were a Detective! Or am I wrong and you rather give out parking tickets, because that can be arranged, Laytner!"

"Now Chief, don't go ballistic on me now. It's just that we have so little information to go on. I doubt if his family knew he was into fake money and interviewing people around the area, isn't going to get us squat!"

Ryo clears his throat and looks at the Chief, "Ah…good morning sir, if you have anything else on the case, it would be helpful."

Both men stop yelling and look at Ryo. Dee clamps his mouth shut and backs up as Ryo walks towards the Chief's desk successfully cutting Dee off.

Ryo smiles at the Chief and the Chief in turn smiles, greets Ryo, and hands him another folder, "I took this down to your office but you hadn't made it in yet. I got this from Rose a little while ago. He said he needed you to look it over and he wants the both of you in his office at 11 so he can bring you up to speed on what is going on in this case. Evidently, it's bigger then I thought. So familiarize yourselves with this folder and then go see Rose. That's all, you can go now and Laytner…follow Randy's example and you just might come out ahead."

XXXXXXXXXXX

The two of them are in the break room having tea and coffee when Ted and Marty come in. The detectives greet each other and sit at the table with Dee and Ryo.

"You guys look like shit! Did you just get off or something?"

Ted glares at Dee, "Yeah, be glad you were able to sleep in a bed last night, we had to chase a perp through alleys all night and then into a warehouse, where we lost him. We sat on the place, but then we found a hole on the side of the building where he must have escaped. We didn't see the hole, until the dam sun came up!

Dee laughs, "Well didn't the two of you search the perimeter, before trying to wait him out! You guys are hopeless! Ryo and I would have at least found that out sooner than you."

Marty smirks, "Maybe Ryo would have taken the time to search, but I doubt if you would! Everyone knows all you do is whine and complain instead of work. You lucked out getting him for a partner and you know it!'

Everyone laughs including Dee. Ryo chuckles as a blush covers his cheeks, they all know, he is always after Dee to do more work and unbelievably he does, just to stay on Ryo's good side.

Drake and JJ come in as they are laughing at Dee's expense and they don't see JJ, as he eases up to Dee, but Ryo does and he stops laughing.

He watches the silver-pink haired man, to see if he is trying to take advantage of the fact that Dee is distracted. If he knocks him out of his chair, he will not be responsible for what he might do.

As the laugher dies down Dee looks up at JJ, "What's up JJ?" He looks over at Ryo to see his reaction; he didn't want him hurting the younger man.

"Oh Dee-senpai, I'm so sorry you got hurt yesterday and you'll be happy to know I won't be jumping you anymore! But Senpai, please at least let me have a hug….pleaseeee!"

Ryo looks at Dee, gets up from the table and walks out the door.

"Ryo! Where you're going man! Wait for me! Get off me JJ, damint!"

He pushes the smaller man aside and heads out as everyone looks on in surprise.

Ted scratches his head, "What was that all about, I wonder?"

Drake chuckles and looks at JJ, "I think you better stop jumping all over Dee the way you've been, it looks like Ryo doesn't like it."

"Hump! So what, he doesn't own that sexy god! He's not good enough for Dee-senpai!"

Ted laughs, "Are you sure about that." Marty looks at him, "You need to just give it up JJ, as long as Ryo is around, he'll never see you."

Drake goes over to his partner and puts his arm around his shoulders, "Come on JJ, we do have work to do, after all."

XXXXXXXXXX

Dee catches up with Ryo outside in the hall and grabs his arm, trying to slow the blonde down; he is moving at a pace that's even fast for him.

Hearing JJ ask Dee for a hug, made Ryo see red. So before he knocked the taste out of JJ's mouth, he decided to get the hell out of dodge.

"Hey Ryo…what happen? Why are you in such a hurry?"

He spins around and glares at Dee. "We're supposed to meet with the commissioner in ten minutes, so I'm on my way there!"

Dee jumps at the look on Ryo's face, "Since when are you in such a hurry to see Berkeley Rose!"

Ryo takes a deep breath before answering and says slowly, "Since I have to witness, JJ fawning all over you, like a dog in heat. You are going to have to tell him, you are off limits Dee, or I will!"

He turns and starts towards the commissioner's office. Dee is standing there, looking at Ryo's back in puzzlement; he is the one that wanted to keep their relationship a secret from everyone at work. He didn't care who knew about the two of them, but he was trying to respect Ryo's privacy.

Dee smiles and thinks, "_Well, announcement it is. And I know just when to tell everyone."_

He hurries and catches up with Ryo just as he puts his hand on the knob. Ryo stops and looks around for Dee and he can see the apprehension in Ryo's eyes. He always gets that look when he has to be in the commissioner's presence.

Dee smiles at him "Don't worry Ryo I'll handle anything he throws out." He looks up at Dee and whispers, "So much for me being in a hurry to get here."

Ryo knocks softly and turns the knob as the commissioner tells them to come in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Earlier as they were in the break room:

Dianna Spacey comes into Berkeley Rose's office as if she owns the place. He looks up at her and smiles; he knows there is only one person who would dare come in, uninvited.

"Good morning De De." He smirks at her as she looks at him with a frown. "Same to you Berky darling. I have some people for you to meet. There're going to be helping with the counterfeit, slash murder case."

She walks to the door and smiles at him over her shoulder as she invites two other people in.

In walk a man and a woman. The woman is a redheaded beauty that causes Rose to push his glasses up, further on his nose, so he can get a better look. He smiles appreciably and rises from behind his desk walking around to greet the new comers.

The man has thick brown hair, with lazy hazel eyes. He chuckles at the reaction of the commissioner, agent Dalton has that effect on just about everyone. As beautiful as she is, she is also a very good agent.

Dianna smiles, as she watches Rose, zero in on the agent and stands in between them, "Close your mouth Berky and I'll make the introductions. This is agent Tracy Dalton and this is agent Steven Homma."

Everyone shake hands. "Can I offer you some coffee or tea perhaps?" He is smiling at Traci and then looks over at Steven.

They both decline and Dianna tells him, they are from the treasury department and are here about the counterfeit money.

The commissioner is looking at Traci's legs as she crosses them pulling down her short skirt. She looks up at the commissioner and gives him a warm smile. "Agent Spacey told us, you have some of your detectives working on the case?"

Rose drags his attention back to the case at hand and from her long legs, reluctantly. He goes behind his desk and takes a seat, he looks for the file, "Yes we have two of our men on it, they just caught the case last night, they haven't started on the interviews as of yet,"

He looks over at Steven, since he is holding a folder, "I hope you have something there that will give them some type of lead."

Steven chuckles, "I heard the man was killed but what our concern is is the money that was found on him. However, I would like to go over this while we're all together, so I don't have to explain it twice."

Rose narrows his eyes at the brunette man, "Well they should be here soon, I asked them to be here at eleven and it's close to that now. One of them is a very good detective and the other is…well you'll see for yourself."

Dianna laughs, "They're both very good detectives trust me. I've worked with both of them so I know what I'm talking about."

Steven mumbles under his breath that he hopes so.

Just then, a knock sounds on the door.

Ryo enters followed by Dee. They both look around and Ryo smiles when he sees Dianna, he knows she will keep Rose in his place.

"Ryo honey it's so good to see you again!" She rushes over and gives him a hug as Dee and the commissioner shoot daggers at her. She looks up at Dee, "How's it hanging Laytner! You're looking kind of cute today. What gives, someone been giving you fashion tips?" She looks at Ryo and winks.

Ryo blushes and looks away but Dee glares at her and answers, "You're kind of toned down yourself sea-hag. What brings you to our neck of the woods, as if I didn't know?"

The commissioner is chuckling behind his hand as he looks on the group.

Ryo looks at him, "You wanted to see us sir?"

He smiles warmly at Ryo devouring the man with his eyes, "Yes I did Detective MacLean, but first, I want to introduce you too the agents here. This is Traci Dalton and Steven Homma from the treasury dept. They'll be working with us on this case."

Dee and Ryo turn to the other people in the room and shake hands all around. Steven smiles at Ryo and then at Dee before averting his eyes, "We've been waiting for you gentleman to arrive so I can tell you and your boss what we have on the case." He turns to Rose, "Is there somewhere else we can discuss this, Commissioner?"

He looks away from Ryo's eyes, hating the intrusion, "Yes, we can go in the conference room and Det. Laytner, can you see if the Chief would like to join us." He gives Dee a hard look, as if he wants him to say something smart, but Dee just says, yes sir and leaves out.

Ryo watches as he leaves and turns back to Dianna and takes her arm, "May we head to the conference room, pretty lady?"

Dianna giggles, "Ryo are you flirting with me?" He chuckles, "Now Dianna, would I do something like that, in front of my boss?"

They both head out for the conference room with Rose bringing up the rear. Traci is watching the two of them as they are joking with each other, wondering if they are indeed flirting, because Ryo and Dee were two of the most handsome detectives she has seen, since she got here.

She thinks, she wouldn't mind spending time with either one of them. The blonde one looked sweet but the raven haired one was really hot. He had an arrogant look about him that said he was well aware of his sexually. He reminded her of a caged tiger with those emerald eyes, looking as if he was stripping you, with that sensual look.

Yeah, if you wanted sweet, take Ryo but if you wanted hot, then Dee was your man, but he looked like the love'em and leave'em type.

They make it to the conference room and Ryo looks around and says he will be right back, leaving out quickly.

"What did you say to him Dianna? He left out of here like the house was on fire." Rose narrowed his eyes at her not like seeing Ryo agitated. He has forgotten he has agitated Ryo, on more then one occasion.

"How should I know, I'll never cause my darling Ryo to be upset." She chuckles, "Watch it Berky, you're acting over protective again."

The Chief comes in with Dee. Dee looks around, "What happen to Ryo?" He swings a look at the commissioner and almost growls at him when Ryo comes in carrying two pots, one with water and the other with coffee. He sets them down on the table, "Dee could you get me some cups, please?"

He doesn't know, he has been the object of speculation, while he was gone. So he is smiling and trying to see to everyone's comfort as if he is a host and dragging Dee in with him.

Dee shakes his head, does as he is told and gets everyone cups from the side table.

They all smile at Ryo, thanking him for being so thoughtful. Steven cocks his head to the side as he studies Ryo and wonders if he is a pushover because he seems so nice.

Dianna looks over and catches the look he is giving Ryo and shakes her head. "Ryo has made another conquest without even trying."

The thing about Ryo is he is too nice for his own good, but she knows, he is a good cop and he can be stubborn as hell when he has his mind set on something and his temper is legendary.

Dee is watching Ryo with a half smile on his face, he has him getting cups for everyone, and this man has really changed him. Ryo may not realize it, but he is very bossy and he expects Dee to do as he asks, without any hesitation. Well, that much was true, but still. He could be very, very bossy sometimes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steven leads off with the folder in his hand telling them that this fake money started in Chicago, and the ringleaders, moved the operations to New York.

"We picked up a guy with about a thousand dollars in this money on him, but he didn't have much to tell us, seeing that he was one of the low men, on the totem pole, so to speak. However, the information he did give, lead us to someone else, a little higher up and that's why we're here. Uh…Traci I believe you had something else to add?"

Traci clears her throat and smile, "We have three people at the top and they are very ruthless in their dealings with the people under them. We think they have a connection, to get the right paper for their transactions. Now this paper is protected under law, not to be sold but they are able to get their hands on it, anyway."

Ryo lifts his hand, "So in essence, what you're saying is, these people have an inside connection to your department, and that's how they're able to get their hands on the paper?"

The two treasury agents look at each other and then back at Ryo. Steven answers. "Well that hasn't been proven…yet, but we do think that it's either that or they have some knowledge of refining the paper themselves. At least that's what we would like to think."

Ryo frowns and asks, "How difficult is it to manufacture this paper? I would imagine that if it was easy, we could all print our own money."

Dee chuckles under his breath because the agents were squirming and giving each other looks back and forth. Ryo was making them very uncomfortable and his superiors were not trying to stop him from speaking.

Ryo is staring in Steven's face waiting for an answer when the agent clearly swallows, wondering if he should answer and let him know they had a suspect within the department or sound foolish and say that was a need to know.

Everyone is waiting for an answer when Traci speaks up. "My, my Det. MacLean, you do know how to get to the point, don't you? We are not at liberty to go into full details about the source of what we suspect, but I will say, we are doing an internal investigation as we speak, to clear up that…being the source."

Ryo looks at her giving her one of his warm smiles, "I understand Ms. Dalton, sometimes we are confined by the same restraints."

Traci grins at him, "It's Traci please, after all, we will be working on this case together and we don't need to be so formal and I hope you don't mind if I call you…is it Randy or Ryo?"

Ryo blushes, "Either one is fine."

Rose is watching this exchange and looks over at Dee, to see his reaction, because if he is not mistaken, the woman is flirting with Ryo and from the looks of that blush, Ryo thinks so too.

"Well, I think I'll call you Ryo that has a nice ring to it." She looks at him with a smile seeing the blush on his face. She thinks he is so adorable; she could just eat him up.

Dee is watching them, with a frown on his face, but he says nothing. Ryo wanted him to let JJ know, not to cling to him so much, and here he is, flirting with the agent. He wants to say something right now, but he knows, Ryo will be mad for a month, if he says anything, about the two of them.

As if Ryo can read his mind, he looks over at Dee and smiles at him, winking. Dee sits up in his chair with a surprised look on his face, "_did Ryo just wink at me?"_ He smiles in return and feels a little better.

Rose catches the exchange between the two officers; he always has his eyes on Ryo, whenever he is in the room.

Dianna looks around, "Okay, now that that's settled, or as settled as it's going to get right now, why don't we conduct our own business and meet back at the end of the day." She looks at her watch, "It's time for lunch right now, so let's eat and we'll meet at, say five o'clock." Everyone agrees and they head out of the conference room.

Traci maneuvers her way to Ryo's side, "Where do you think we could get a decent meal around here?" She is smiling up at the fair-headed detective unaware of everyone looking at her.

Dee is watching in amusement, as Ryo looks down at the hand on his arm, as if a deer caught in the headlights, that's what he gets for being so friendly with the agent.

"Well I guess I'll catch up with you later, Det. MacLean." He saunters out of the conference room shaking his head at the trap Ryo has got himself into. He's not worried about Ryo and the agent, he knows he has Ryo's heart. The man has to learn to get himself out of the situations he so easily slips into, at times.

Ryo looks at Dee's back as he walks away, wishing he would come back and help him. He looks at Traci smiling, "If you have the stomach for it, you could go to the diner that we go to, it's not far from here and the food is pretty decent."

She wraps her hands around his arm, "That sounds like a plan, lets go!" She pulls him through the door while everyone look at the two of them. Dianna looks over at Steven, "We may as well follow them since the food isn't all that bad." She grabs his arm and head out behind the two of them, while Rose and Chief Smith look at each other and go back into their perspective offices.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ryo heads back to his office, with Traci hanging on to his arm. He pushes open the door and looks at Dee, sitting in his seat smoking a cigarette blowing smoke rings at the ceiling.

"Did you settle your lunch plans?" Traci looks at him with a smile on her face, "Ryo has just recommended a diner close by, so we're having lunch there."

Ryo looks at Dee, "W…Why don't you come too Dee, you haven't eaten either." He has an uncomfortable look on his face, as if he is pleading with him to say yes.

Dee looks at Ryo and feels sorry for him, looks at Traci and the hold she has on his arm. He has a momentary flash of jealousy, "I think I will, this could be an interesting lunch and who knows maybe we'll find out more about what they're not, telling us."

Traci throws him a look, "If that's why you're coming then I suggest you don't waste your time, I never discuss work over meals." She laughs at Dee showing that she is teasing him and let's go of Roy's arm so he can grab his coat.

Dee chuckles and says he still needs to eat. Dianna and Steven are waiting for them outside their office and they all head out to the diner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After lunch, Ryo and Dee are heading for the M.E. office, with Dee driving. Ryo looks over at Dee, "Do you think they told us everything?"

Dee chuckles, "If agent Dalton keeps chasing you the way she is, you just might be able to get more out of her."

"Dee! You know I didn't try to get her to hang all over me like that! Man…I don't know why that always happens to me. You're a much better looking man than I am."

Dee laughs, "You have got to be kidding me! I take it that you use a mirror to shave and at least brush your teeth don't you!"

Ryo blushes, "Dee! What is that supposed to mean!"

He laughs at Ryo, "You are the most beautiful man, I have ever seen and if you have looked in a mirror, you would know that too."

Ryo blushes deeply, "Well that's only your opinion because you love me." He chuckles, "Love is blind you know."

Dee chuckles, "I not only love you man, I am in love with you and I'm not blind, trust me."

Ryo puts his head down because he knows; his face is betraying his feelings right now. He puts his hand out and touches Dee's leg and squeezes softly, as he sighs deeply closing his eyes.

He is never going to let this man go, he is so good for his ego.

Meanwhile back at the 27th Traci is trying to find a way to mix a little business with pleasure and one Ryo MacLean is the object of that pleasure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Counterfeit Money 3

I do not own fake so don't sue. The characters belong to Ms. Sanami

Counterfeit Money 3

Ryo and Dee have a new case and new people trying to interrupt their lives.

XXXXXXX

Chapter 3

XXXXXXX

"Well that was a big waste of time!" Dee shakes out a cigarette and puts it to his lips lighting it.

Ryo rolls his eyes at Dee because he is tired of telling him that smoking is not good for him but he lights up every chance he gets.

"Come on Dee let's go and interview his brother before we head back to the station. I want to have something to give the chief before the day ends."

Dee sighs, "Yes dear." He chuckles at the look on Ryo's face and gets in the car.

Ryo smiles at him, "Just for that little remark, you can do all the questioning of his brother yourself. I'm going to watch you and if we don't get what we need, then I'll let you to take all the blame."

"I'll have you know, I do know how to interview witnesses, Mr. MacLean. I got you to tell me how you really feel about me didn't I?"

Ryo's cheeks turn a deep pink but he says nothing but '_just drive'_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dee and Ryo arrive back at the 27th and are going into their office when Traci comes over to find out if they have any new information on the case.

"Ryo, did you find out anything else about our victim? Please tell me you have something!"

Ryo looks over at Dee who is in the process of hanging up his jacket. He looks at Ryo as he rolls up his sleeves and gives him a smirk as if to say, "Didn't I tell you that you were beautiful."

"Uh…we really didn't get too much from the M.E. or his brother, they hadn't spoken in three years and he didn't know what his brother was up too." Ryo smiles at her and walks over to put his jacket next to Dee's.

Traci is watching him wondering why he doesn't get the signals she is sending out. Most men would be drooling all over her by now.

"Well it's almost time to quit for the day, do you have dinner plans?"

"Ryo is having dinner with me and his son, tonight. We plan on going over the case to see if we can come up with a different strategy, maybe some other time, Traci."

Ryo breathes a sigh of relief, silently thanking Dee, for the save when she says, "Oh good that sounds like a plan, I'll join you; I have some ideas I would like to run past the two of you also."

Dee's face falls at the news, he is the one that gave her an opening, when he said they would be discussing the case. What can be more helpful than having the agent's opinion also?

As she is about to leave she turns, "Please come and get me before you head out and I'll ride with you. I'll see you guys later then."

When she leaves out, Dee walks over to the door, closes it and leans against it, hitting it with the back of his head several times.

"I'm sorry Dee; I know it's my fault." He runs his hand through his dark blonde hair with his head down.

Dee pushes off the door, pulls Ryo into his arms and kisses him on top of the head, "It's not your fault Ryo. You're just so irresistible to people. I know I can't resist you."

Ryo looks up at his lover and gives him a half smile, "I can't resist you either Dee." He kisses Dee sliding his tongue inside his mouth as he sucks on it lovingly.

This is the way they are when Dianna pushes the door open.

"Oops…sorry I didn't mean to interrupt!" She quickly closes the door behind her.

"I see the two of you take advantage of every opportunity that presents itself. You look so cute."

Ryo and Dee break apart, but are happy that it is only Dianna.

Dee puts his hands down by Ryo's waist and Ryo can feel his face turning red. He looks at the floor then at Dianna.

"Can't you learn to knock, sea-hag! When the door is closed that means we don't want to be disturbed!"

"Well what you need to do is try locking it, dumb-ass!"

Ryo shakes his head and goes behind his desk pulling his notes out of his front shirt pocket. "The two of you need to stop before someone hears you."

Dee glares at Dianna and then smiles. "What are you doing for dinner tonight, beautiful?"

Dianna laughs, "I'm already ahead of you. Traci comes back telling us, she is having dinner at Ryo's place, so I know that she invited herself and Sandra Dee here, couldn't refuse. That's why I'm here. I thought we could make it a working dinner, if the two of you don't mind."

Ryo looks up at her with a smile, "So you are coming over also? That will be great, the more the merrier, right Dee? Uh…Dee what is it? You don't look so good."

"Does this mean the Commissioner is coming too? I don't know if I want him there. The way he looks at Ryo in the office is bad enough, but outside of here, he may get carried away and I can't be responsible for what I might do to him. Between him and Traci, I'll be a very busy man tonight, damn!"

Dianna laughs, "Don't worry Dee, I'll be there and I will keep an eye on Berkley, I promise, even if I have to punch him myself. However, I think Ryo should be the one that handles Traci."

Ryo sighs, "I did want to keep our relationship to ourselves a little longer at least, until I tell my aunt, but I guess it can't be helped."

Dee walks over to Ryo, "You can let her know you're not interested without telling her about us babe."

Ryo smiles up at Dee, "Are you telling me that you're embarrassed to be with me now?"

Dee chuckles, "Even you know that's not true. I'll tell her myself if you want me too. Hell! Why don't you let me tell her and I promise I'll be discreet too."

Ryo blushes and looks at Dee with one eyebrow raised, "Thanks but I think she'll take it better coming from me. I'm not so sure about what you constitute as, _discretion_. You're too much of a loose cannon, Dee Laytner."

Dianna looks at the both of them, "She says she's riding home with you, but don't worry about that, I'll bring her with me. What time would you like us to be at your place?"

Ryo looks at his watch, "If I'm having guest, I'll have to stop by the store and pick some things up so lets say about seven thirty?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryo is in the kitchen sprinkling cheese on top of the lasagna, having decided this would be a quick meal to fix on such short notice. He opens the oven and slides it in and turns to Dee.

"Hey babe, do you think that's enough salad for all of us? With Bikky being here you know how he eats everything in sight." Ryo runs his fingers through his hair as he says this, looking at Dee with a frown.

"Well this isn't a restaurant you know! They invited themselves over so they get what we give them and like it! We were supposed to be along tonight. I was looking forward to some Dee and Ryo time and you know what that leads too." He is looking at Ryo with a lustful look in his eyes.

Ryo laughs and walks up behind him and puts his arms around his waist and kisses him on the side of the neck, "Don't worry Koi, we'll have our time together…I can promise you that."

Dee turns around and pulls Ryo in his arms. He kisses him on the lips and slides down his chin to his throat. Ryo lets out little moaning sounds as he slides his hands up Dee's back, making small patterns with his nails softly.

Bikky stands in the doorway and clears his throat. He just watches them and shakes his head, "I hope the two of you don't act like that in front of company, because I'll be totally embarrassed!"

Ryo pulls apart from Dee as he blushes profusely and Dee just chuckles as he wipes his lips. "Don't worry; I'm sure Ryo can control himself when everyone gets here."

"Dee! Bikky, did you finish your homework? I want to check it before everyone arrives." He throws Dee a dirty look, as he tries to change the subject.

Bikky chuckles, "Okay Ryo, I get it. Does anyone else know about the two of you, I don't want to say the wrong thing tonight?" He looks from Ryo to Dee with a questioning look on his face.

Dee looks at Ryo as if to say '_you field this one'_. He is smiling as he cuts the tomatoes waiting for Ryo to answer.

"Well Bikky only Dianna and I think the commissioner knows I'm pretty sure she told him, but the other two wouldn't know, unless someone told them and I don't think anyone has."

Bikky looks up at Ryo, "So how many people have you told?"

Ryo looks over at Dee who is trying hard not to laugh aloud because his shoulders are shaking. He looks down at Bikky, "Well I don't know exactly…maybe three or four?"

Bikky looks over at Dee then back at Ryo as he throws a pointing thumb over his shoulder, "Why haven't the perv told more people, did you tell him not to?"

Ryo blushes deeper, "You see Bikky, it's a little more complicated than that. It's not a matter of me telling Dee not too…we both decided to keep it to ourselves a little longer, that's all."

Ryo looks over at Dee to see if he is going to contradict him or go with the flow. He decides to go with the flow and Ryo is happy.

However, Bikky is not finished with his foster, soon to be, adopted father.

"I find it hard to believe that Dee would agree to something like that, knowing how he feels about you. He did chase you for almost two years. Are you ashamed to tell people about the two of you, is that it?"

Ryo looks at Dee when Bikky says this. His mouth drops open, asking himself…_is he ashamed to be with Dee or is he just ashamed to admit he is gay?_

He sits down at the kitchen table and looks down at his hands, "Do you think I'm ashamed to be with you Dee…are those your feelings also?" He looks up in Dee's face waiting for an answer. He remembers him saying he would tell Traci, they were together.

"Aw Ryo, don't listen to the brat, I know how you feel about me." He places the knife down on the counter and walks behind Ryo putting his hands on his shoulders massaging gently.

Ryo closes his eyes for a second and looks up at Dee, "I hope you know I'm not ashamed to be with you, but I wanted to tell Aunt Elena, before I told the rest of the world. I'm sorry if I made you think something like that."

Dee turns to Bikky, "If you've finished your homework bring it in here and go get washed up for dinner."

Bikky looks at him and just nods as he goes off to do as he is told. He knows when they need to discuss things that did not concern him.

Dee gets down on his knees in front of Ryo and takes his hands in his, "Look Ryo, take all the time you need, I don't mind waiting, I've waited all this time without complaints didn't I? As long as you love me, I'll wait forever."

Ryo smiles down at him and strokes the side of his face, "That's just it Dee, you shouldn't have to wait forever, you should be able to tell people now." He bends down and kisses Dee's lips flicking his tongue over them before sliding it inside his mouth.

"I'll be right back babe." Ryo gets up from the chair and heads for his bedroom as Dee looks after him, wondering what he is up too now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryo sits on the side of his bed with his head in his hand while the other one is holding the phone. He takes a deep breath and prays, his Aunt is an understanding woman after all. He hated to disappoint her, after all she has done for him, but this is his life and he has a right to live it, as he sees fit.

He dials her number and listens to it as it rings. Maybe she was out for the evening, or she could be out of the country for all he knew. She just might understand, but if not, he won't give Dee up. He has never been happier in his life than when he met Dee and Bikky. No one and nothing is coming between his little…

"Hi Aunt Elena, how are you?"

"I'm fine Ryo, how are you and Bikky?"

"Oh, everything is going great. How is Uncle Mark?"

"Well he has a cold, but other than that, we're both doing okay?" Ryo…you don't sound like everything is fine, what's wrong?"

"Uh…I have something I want to tell you."

"Well go ahead and tell me, I'm listening."

"Well…it's about Dee."

"He's your partner, right? He's okay isn't he?"

"Yes… he's okay. It's not that something is wrong with him. I wanted to uh…tell you that uh…we're together."

"I know that Ryo. He's your partner right? Wait…what do you mean?"

"Just that, Aunt Elena…we're together…as in a couple not just working partners."

"Oh I see…are you happy Ryo? I mean are you sure, you know what you're doing? I don't have a problem with it, but you know the problems you will face being together."

"I'm well aware of the things we'll go through to be together, but in spite of that, he's the one I want to be with because I know I love him, and he loves me."

She chuckles, "Well if that is how you feel than, congratulations sweetheart, I'm happy for the both of you. Dee seems like a great guy and I wish the two of you the best and please tell him that for me will you?"

Ryo laughs, "Thank you Aunt Elena, I knew you would understand."

"Why wouldn't I understand, love is love no matter what the gender. I love you Ryo and anyone that you love I will love also. As long as you're happy so am I."

"Well I have to go, I'm expecting some guess for dinner, but I hope that you and Uncle Mark will come to dinner soon, so you can get to know him, okay."

"Of course dear, we'll be looking forward to it. Tell my nephew I said hello and give your young man my love."

Ryo hangs up the phone and expels a breath he didn't realize he was holding, as he looks up at Dee in the doorway, leaning on the edge.

He smiles down at Ryo, "So you came in here to call your Aunt?" When Ryo smiles and nods, he smiles back, "Good, now I can tell everyone to stay away from you, because you belong to me."

Ryo walks over to him with his arms open and Dee walks right into them and Ryo whispers in his ear. "Yes my love you can tell everyone I belong to you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ryo! Ryo! Your guests are here!"

"Come in Ms. Spacey! Nice to see you again!"

"Hi ya Bikky! Long time no see!"

"Where's your mama!"

Bikky blushes and ducks his head down. "I'll go get them."

"Have a seat, I'll be right back!" He takes off down the hall to Ryo's room.

Bikky knocks on the door and pushes it open and sees Ryo in front of the mirror combing his hair back and Dee changing his shirt.

"Didn't you hear me calling you? Dianna Spacey is here! Hurry up and…what were you two doing?" He looks over at Dee, "Did you do something to Ryo?"

Dee looks up from buttoning his shirt and glares at Bikky. "I didn't do anything to him you monkey-brat! He has a lot on his mind right now. He talked to Aunt Elena and now he is feeling light-headed."

Dee looks at Ryo and smirks at him and Ryo roll his eyes. "Bikky, I talked to Aunt Elena and she knows that Dee and I are together so now I don't care who knows. She did however tell me to give you her love. Hopefully she will be visiting us soon."

"I want you to eat dinner and then you can go out or go to your room because we will be discussing work tonight, okay"

"Kay, I want to meet up with Carol anyway, we're going to the movies with Lass and Lai tonight…do you think I could get an advance on next week's allowance Ryo?" Ryo looks at his foster son and gives him a smile, "Is your homework all done?"

Bikky chuckles, "All done and it's on the kitchen table waiting for you to check!"

Dee looks at Bikky, "How many people are in the living room Biks?"

He looks up at Dee, "I think there are four and that freak that always looks as if he is going to eat Ryo, is here too. Why did you invite him over? I thought you didn't like him."

Ryo chuckles at him, "Well Bikky he is our boss and you know you have to be civil to him, even if we don't particularly care for the way he acts around me. I don't want you to embarrass me tonight, is that understood? I'm going out Dee, so hurry up!"

Ryo leaves out of the bedroom while the other two watch his back. "How would you like to earn some money tonight brat?"

Bikky looks up at Dee and gives him a slow smile of understanding because he knows that when Dee wants him to do something it always turn out to be fun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hi Dianna, and everyone, please let me get you something to drink!" He smiles at everyone and heads for the kitchen and is relieved to find that while he was on the phone Dee had set out the wine and some glasses on a tray. Thank god for Dee! The two of them worked so well together, at work and at home!

As he checks on the lasagna's progress Traci comes in the kitchen. "Ryo! Can I give you a hand with anything? I'm pretty good in the kitchen…among other the places."

Ryo can feel the blush coming over his face as she says this and turns away. "Uh…if you would, you can take the tray into the living room if it's not too much trouble."

Traci walks over to get the tray and brushes up against him and smiles. Bikky is standing in the doorway watching this exchange as he chuckles to himself thinking. "_Why is everyone always after Ryo? The man is just too nice for his own good_."

At that time, Ryo notices Bikky and smiles at him, "Traci this is my son Bikky, have you met him?" She looks down at the dark brown, blue eyed blonde and then back at Ryo. "I saw him when we came in but I didn't know he was your son. Hello Bikky it's nice to meet you. Well, I'll just take these refreshments in to the other room."

Ryo watches as she leaves, "Is Dee at least in the living room with our guest?" Bikky nods and says yes and that he is ready to eat.

"Uh…I have something I want to run pass you. I mean I won't do it if you don't approve that is." Ryo pulls some plates down turning his back to Bikky trying not to look the teenager in the face.

"I was wondering if you would mind if I ask Dee to move in with us, I mean he's always here anyway…so it really wouldn't be that much of a difference if he was living here officially. What do you think?"

Bikky chuckles and grabs a piece of cheese sticking it in his mouth. "Would you be happier if he was around all the time? I mean it makes no difference to me because every time you come home he is either with you or on his way here. As long as he can't boss me around I don't mind."

Ryo looks at Bikky and narrows his eyes, "I don't understand Bikky, you do what he tells you now so why would it be any different if and I mean if, he moves in?"

"Well it's bad enough that I have to do what you say but he might treat me like a slave!"

Ryo laughs and grabs Bikky in a bear hug, "I can't see you acting like a slave for anyone Bikky, and no, I can't see that in a million years."

Bikky looks up at Ryo and his heart swells at seeing the laughter on his face and again counts himself lucky. He smiles up at Ryo and wraps his arms around his waist and his head on his chest.

Dee comes in on this little father, son, bonding and smiles at the both of them. Dianna comes in behind Dee and smile also at the two of them holding onto each other oblivious to the picture that the two of them made. They were laughing and holding each other up and both turned when they heard Dee say, "Can I get in on the joke?"

Bikky looks at him and drops his arms, "You are the joke, perv!" Ryo laughs at the look on Dee's face and hits Bikky on the back of the head playfully.

"Ouch! Damn Ryo, that hurts! We were talking about him after all right, so he is the joke!"

Dee says, "What is he talking about Ryo, I thought we had this conversation before." He is looking at Ryo with a smirk on his face remembering when he had first told Ryo not to take his feeling as a joke.

Ryo stops laughing as he also remember, "No Dee, we were talking about you living with us…if you wanted to that is. I …I mean I would like for you to think about it…that is." He looks up at Dee as his face turns a bright shade of pink but he doesn't look away.

Dee looks over at Ryo, "Well Ryo is that what you would like for me to do? You know I do everything you tell me, so why should this be any different! I would love to be with you…and even the brat."

Dianna claps her hands, "This is a reason to celebrate, I'm so happy for the two of you! Come on Bikky let's keep the people in the other room and give them some privacy."

Bikky allows her to lead him out of the kitchen as the two lovers gaze in the other's eyes smiling like children. He looks over his shoulder as he sees Dee walk over to his foster father and him open his arms to Dee.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dianna has her arm around Bikky and he loves it, as they join the others in the living room. "We have to give them a minute in the kitchen right now, but dinner should be ready soon."

Bikky looks up at Dianna and she smiles and winks at him as he turns to Commissioner Rose and asks if he wants anything else to drink. He grabs the bottle with a half smile on his face and tops off everyone's drink. Dianna is watching him with amusement as he plays host.

Back in the kitchen our two lovers are locked in a warm embrace enjoying their new found status as roommates and live in lovers.

Ryo pulls back and looks up at Dee, "You do want to live with us don't you Dee? You're not just agreeing with me for my sake are you?"

Dee chuckles and kisses him on the lips and says next to his mouth, "I like spending all my time with you Ryo no matter where it is. I told you man, I'm in love with you, now and always."

Ryo puts his head on Dee's chest, "I like spending time with you to Dee. I hate it when you go home and this way you will always be home." The timer for the oven goes off and they break apart as Ryo removes the pan from the oven.

Dee takes the plates into the dinning room and begins setting the table with a large smirk on his face.

Rose is watching Dee wondering what he is smiling about when Ryo comes out with the food. Traci runs over to him, offering her help and he looks at her smiling, "No thank you, I think I've got it all under control." He pats her arm and goes back into the kitchen to bring out the rest of the dishes.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryo is sitting at one end of the table and Dee is sitting at the other.

This fact is not lost on Rose as he looks from one to the other. They seem to have something silent going on between the two of them as the conversation flows easily.

"You seem right at home here, Det. Laytner, as if you live here yourself. Did I miss something between the two of you?"

Ryo's cheeks turn pink, as he looks at Dee knowing he loves to stick it to the Commissioner every chance he gets, but he surprises him with his answer.

"We are partners after all Sir, what would you have me do, act as a guest every time I come? I don't think Ryo will be very tolerant of me hanging here and needing to be waited on…Sir."

Ryo looks around the table and can see that everyone is listening to the exchange between the two men. As he is about to say something Bikky speaks up.

"Didn't you hear he will be moving in with us? I feel like he already is a member of our family but the two of them are making it official now. I guess it's like one more egg to fry."

Ryo and Dee both look at Bikky and Ryo chuckles.

"You are a very insightful little boy Bikky."

He turns to Dianna, "What that mean? Is that good or bad?"

Traci smiles, "That young man means, you see very well into other's hearts and see what they truly feel even if they don't admit it."

Bikky looks at her with a smile, "Well, I call them as I see them I guess."

Everyone laughs at that statement and the tension is depleted, so everyone is able to relax more.

"Dee, would you mind helping me with the dessert please? Traci you don't mind helping to clear the table do you? I remember you offering before."

"Of course Ryo, I will love to help you. Dee you can relax I'll help him with the dessert too."

She is smiling as she clears the table and the others continue their conversation. Bikky gets up and goes around to Dee's seat, "Uh…per…uh Dee I'm getting ready to leave so can I have my allowance now?"

He is giving Dee the most angelic smile he can muster.

Dee reaches in his pocket and pulls out his wallet, as he opens it Bikky snatches out a twenty, "This is enough, thanks man. Tell Ryo I won't be home late!"

He runs out the door slamming it behind him.

Steven laughs, "That kid seems like he's a handful, but for some reason I like him. He speaks his mind without hesitation."

Rose mumbles under his breath, "He talks too much if you ask me."

Steven looks over at the older man and chuckles, "What's the matter Commissioner, he doesn't work for you?"

Rose glares at him, "What are you trying to say agent, that I only like yes men, because there is nothing further from the truth."

Dee perks up, "Yeah, our Commissioner likes the free flowing of ideas…before he shoots them down."

Dianna laughs out loud and they others laugh with her. "The two of you will never get along will you?"

Dee just chuckles at her statement and Rose glares at her, "Its hard being at the top, De De…some people just like giving you a hard time for little things."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryo and Traci are in the kitchen as he brings out the fresh baked chocolate cake that he had purchased at the store earlier. She is watching Ryo as he slices the cake and puts it on plates as he hands them too her.

"Why don't you take these in and I'll bring in the rest." He gives her a smile and turns back to putting cake on the rest of the plates. She opens her mouth to say something and changes her mind. She sighs and turns and walks out of the kitchen.

Ryo looks over his shoulder at her and shakes his head because he knows that she is in for a world of disappointment when she finds out that Dee is his boyfriend. He smiles to himself as he thinks about Dee living with him and Bikky, his heart does a little dance.

As he puts the last of the cake on the plates Dee walks in. "Hey sexy, are you going to join us or what?"

Ryo smiles up at him and hands him two plates, "Now don't get impatient Koi, I'm on my way."

Dee holds the two plates up and steals a kiss from the older man as he looks up at the cake. He blushes and laughs and pushes Dee with his hip and heads back into the dining room.

"Here we go everyone, I hope you all like chocolate, and Dee is the one that chose it. I'll bring in the coffee in a minute."

Dianna jumps up, "Ryo sit, sit, Berky and I will get the coffee and cups, won't we darling?" She pulls him out of his seat and into the kitchen.

Ryo chuckles, as the Commissioner is being drag to the kitchen by Dianna. She is the only one that can get away with treating him that way. He looks over at Dee and smile and Dee gives him a wink in return.

Steven catches the look between the two partners and sits back in his seat wondering if in fact they are lovers, more then roommates. He smiles to himself and wonders if Dee is really in the dark about who he is or if he is trying to be discreet.

He looks over at Ryo and he can see what Dee would see in him but later he'd find out if Dee is playing games or if he really has forgotten him.

Yeah this night is going to be very interesting, very interesting indeed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Counterfeit Money 4

**Counterfeit Money 4**

I don't own Fake I'm just having fun with the Characters!

XXXXXXX

Chapter 4

XXXXXXX

Dianna comes back in with the commissioner following close behind. He has the coffee pot, she is holding four cups, and he has two.

They place these on the table and Rose notices, the seating has changed. He looks around and sees that Traci is sitting next to Ryo and Steven is closer to Dee.

He sits in the other available seat next to Dianna. She has noticed that everyone has changed also. "_I wonder what's going on because I know Dee couldn't be happy with the attention Traci is paying to Ryo._

Steven leans over to Dee, "You still look as good as the last time, I saw you Dee. How have you been?" He gives Dee a sly smile.

Dee sets his fork down, looks into Steven's face, "We've met before Agent Homma? Maybe you should refresh my memory I don't remember meeting you."

Steven sits back and looks up at Dianna, as she pours his coffee. He thanks her and turns back to Dee.

"Maybe we should speak in private…I don't think you would like to discuss it in here."

Dee looks at the agent with his eyes narrowed, "And why would I want to do that. He looks over at Ryo and sees that he is listening to something Traci is telling him.

He turns back to Steven, "Why don't you tell me where we met and cut out the guessing games, if you know me as you claim, you know the type of person I am."

Steven smiles at Dee and looks around the table to make sure no one is eavesdropping on their conversation and sees Ryo looking at Dee with a frown on his face.

He clears his throat and tells Dee they will talk later. Dee glares at him, "Oh no you don't, and you can't say something like that and then say we'll talk later. I want to know now!"

Everyone at the table turns and looks at the two of them and Steven looks embarrassed. He knows, he should have waited until he had gotten the raven-haired man alone.

Ryo says, "Is something wrong Dee?" He looks at his lover with concern, he knows Dee has a short fuse and he wonders what he wants to know, from the agent. Does it have something to do with the case? He is wondering what has gotten him so upset now. Dee is looking daggers at the blue-eyed man.

Dee catches himself, looks at the others, and smiles, "It's nothing; I guess we should start on the case. Ryo, leave the cups, I'll clean it up later. Let's get started on what we're all here for."

He gets up from the table and strolls into the living room with the others following behind.

Ryo hurries and catches up with Dee and puts his hand on his arm in comfort and Dee places his hand on top and smiles down at him to let him know he is fine.

The others take their seats, Dee flops down in the armchair that he, and Ryo always squeezes into, with Ryo sitting on the arm. He lifts a folder from the coffee table and opens it up.

Dee has his hand on Ryo's thigh stroking it and Ryo is going through the folder looking for the interview notes that he placed in there earlier.

Rose and Traci are watching the two of them as they realize, they are not conscience of they way they are acting with each other.

Ryo looks up to say something and realize everyone is looking at him and Dee. He looks down at Dee's hand on his thigh and blushes. Dee lifts his head up, looks at Ryo, and then around at the room and it dawns on him that he and Ryo are in a very comfortable position.

He chuckles, "I guess the cat is out of the bag." He rubs Ryo's thigh and looks up at him with love in his eyes while Ryo looks down at him and smiles.

"That cat has been out of the bag for the longest. So, can we get back to work?" Dianna rolls her eyes.

Traci sits with her mouth open, "I thought I was losing my touch there for a while. Why didn't you tell me you were gay?"

Ryo looks over at her, "We're not gay, we're bi, right Dee?"

Dee chuckles, "Babe, I don't care what they call us, as long as I have you."

Ryo rubs the top of his hair messing it up, "Down boy, we have guests." To which Dee throws both hands up in front of him in surrender.

"Dee can tell you more about the interview, since he is the one that was speaking to the brother. I was watching his demeanor, so to me he was telling the truth." Ryo looks at the others trying to change the subject.

They all start talking about the fact that Dee and Ryo is a couple and how did they pulled it off when they had no clue. They wanted to know if working together made it difficult for them to do their job.

Rose pipes up with, "To be honest, these two are the best detectives we have on the force right now and I know that it's all because Ryo is such an excellent detective and he props his partner up."

"Hey! I'll have you know, I pull my own weight in this partnership. Tell them Ryo, I do my own work!"

Ryo puts his hand over his mouth trying not to laugh, because no matter what he says, Rose is going to believe, Ryo is doing most of the work.

"Well of course you do your share, of the physical work…but the paperwork, I have to agree with Berkley." He is laughing as Dee glares at him saying, "Some partner you are!"

Rose smiles at the use of his name by Ryo. It gives him a feeling that maybe the blonde-haired man is warming up to him after all. He knows whenever Ryo sees him, he acts nervous and it was his own fault so he really couldn't complain. Whenever he saw Ryo, his imagination always got the better of him.

Looking at Dee, he could see why Ryo is taken in by him. Dee is a force to be reckoned with, the man is truly in love with Ryo and he could be counted on to go out of his way to make sure Ryo is protected. In this, Rose has no doubt whatsoever.

They start in on discussing the case and everyone shares their input so they decide they will call it a night, since the agents have received some new information. The paper has indeed come from an inside source at the department.

Ryo looks at the two agents in sympathy, "I guess if you cut that off, they pretty much don't have anything to work with. All we need to do is catch the men that are making the money. Hopefully, we will have our killer along with the counterfeiter, passing the fake money."

Steven laughs, "You make it sound so easy Ryo. I hope it goes that way for this case. I guess you are a pretty good detective after all. Have you ever thought about moving to another agency?"

Ryo laughs, "I like what I do here in my job, but at one time, when I was younger, I did want to be in the F.B.I. however, I guess watching Dirty Harry made me want to be a cop."

They laugh and talk about some of the cop shows they have seen. The officers know it is nothing like real life, because if they could solve cases in an hour like they do on TV, then their jobs would be so much easier.

Dianna yawns, "I hate to break up this love fest but it's getting late and I for one, would like to hit the sack." Ryo slides off the arm of Dee's seat and walks over to get their coats at the door. He helps Traci with her coat and she smiles up at him, "I wish I had met you before he did."

Ryo looks over at Dee and smiles, "He's waited a long time for me, I know he is the one I should be with." He looks down at her with a soft smile, "I'm sorry things didn't go as you expected, Traci."

Dee walks over to their guest, shakes hands, and tells them he will see them at the office in the morning. He puts his arm around Ryo's waist; Ryo leans back into Dee, smiling at everyone and say good night, as he closes the door.

Turning, he puts his arms around Dee's neck and tilts his head for a passionate kiss, something they both have waited on, all night.

Dee slides his hands under Ryo's sweater rubbing his back in slow, sensual strokes. Ryo is moaning in the back of his throat as he pushes his tongue in Dee's mouth, his hands play with the hair at the nape of his neck.

He pulls back and says huskily, "Oh…Dee I thought they would never leave…I want you so badly right now."

Dee is beside himself with joy, after all the time he has spent waiting on Ryo, hearing him say he wants him, makes his heart soar.

He pulls Ryo back into his arms sliding his hand to the front of his chest and fingering the harden knob as he groans.

Ryo pushes him back into the wall and lets his hand slide down between their bodies where he cups Dee through his slacks. Dee is moaning because he knows that only Ryo could make him this hard, this fast.

"Ryo…let's…take…this…to…the bedroom…uhmm Ryo.

He smiles lightly; he loves when Dee calls his name, like that.

He pulls back reluctantly and says as he caches his breath, "Okay…let's go, but hurry, please Dee."

The two lovers break apart, head for the bedroom, and are pulling their clothes off dropping them, as they leave a trail on the floor.

Dee reaches out, puts his hand on the side of Ryo's neck, and pulls him close to him saying in a low voice, "You have the most incredibly beautiful face I have ever seen, on a man before."

Ryo face is a warm pink as he looks up into his lover's intense emerald eyes, "Only in your eyes, Koi."

He puts his arms around Dee's shoulders and captures his lips in a sloppy, passionate kiss, sliding his tongue inside Dee's mouth. He glides his tongue over his teeth as Dee moans with every thrust that Ryo's tongue makes.

They are so caught up in each other that when the door slams they jump apart remembering that Bikky is due home.

"Hey Ryo, I'm home! I'm going to bed; I'll see you in the morning!"

They look in each other's face with eyes gone wide and then when they hear Bikky's door slam, they let out a collective breath.

"I can't believe I forgot all about him! What if he had come in here?"

Ryo staggers over to the bed and sits down while Dee looks at him in all his naked glory. He smiles at his lover; he knows Ryo is always looking out for Bikky's best interest. That's why he loves the man so much, because of his caring heart.

He walks over to the bed, "We both forgot Ryo, so don't feel bad. Look, he even went into his room without coming in here, now that he knows, I'm not trying to jump you. He knows now, we are together and we need some alone time, he respects that."

"I didn't think the little twerp had it in him." He sits on the bed besides Ryo and takes him in his arms.

"Now where was I, sexy?" He pushes him gently back on the bed covering Ryo with his body as he nibbles on the side of his neck.

"Tell me…do you like this Ryo…does it feel good?" He bites him on the shoulder and licks it as Roy gasp with the sharp, pleasurable pain.

"Yes Dee…it feels…so good. Don't stop…please don't stop."

Dee lips are moving down Ryo's body, as his hands are holding on to his waist. He is showering him with light kisses as Ryo moans telling him how it is driving him crazy. He tweaks one of Ryo's hard nipples in between his fingers, causing him to groan with pleasure.

Ryo puts his hands in Dee's hair helping him to move lower, anticipating the feel, when he is finally exposed to his engorged member. He feels like he is going to burst wide open.

Dee licks the inside of his lover's thigh nipping it, as he gets closer to his goal. He inhales Ryo's scent and it makes him delirious. The man even smells better than anyone, he has ever known!

He pulls his hand from Ryo's waist and slides it under his hips, lifting him higher, as he swirls his tongue around the head, poking it in the slit. Ryo arches his body up from the bed, as he tightens his hands in Dee's hair.

Dee slides Ryo's manhood into his mouth and sucks on it slowly, bobbing his head up and down making the blonde haired man cry out in ecstasy. He looks down at the younger man with his ebony eyes filled with love and lust in that order, thinking how he could have denied his feelings for so long.

He releases the hand holding his lover's hair and leans back on his elbows, watching him, and throws his head back enjoying every sensation, the younger man is providing, with love and skill.

Ryo eyes pop open, "Dee…love…I think I'm going to…cum, you need to stop."

Dee looks up, "Is that what you want me to do, love? Do what you want, I'm not stopping." He puts his head back down and takes Ryo's pulsating member back in his mouth.

Ryo puts the back of his hand over his mouth; he wants to let out a scream but knows Bikky is in his room. It wouldn't do to have the teenager hear, his foster father is a screamer.

Ryo has his eyes closed and his face scrunched up, trying to hold back his voice. He is holding his breath, afraid to let go when Dee slips his finger inside his backside.

Ryo let's go and screams but quickly puts both hands over his mouth, trying to stifle the moans, and ends up whimpering instead.

Dee moves his finger in and out of Ryo as he pushes back on the digit. Ryo takes his hands from his mouth and grabs handfuls of the sheets, as his body receives the release he has tried to prevent from happening to soon.

He shudders, as wave after wave, takes control of his body. He rides the sea of pleasure with his hips bucking at his lover, as he swallows all of his essence.

Ryo is gasping for breath as Dee licks his lips and smiles up at Ryo. Dee moves up and over Ryo and pulls him in his arms. He whispers in his ear, "Feeling better sexy…I know I do?"

Ryo turns his face into Dee's chest as he strokes his stomach and says, "What about you Koi, I want you to be satisfied too?"

Dee chuckles softly, "I'm satisfied every time you look at me with that hot look in your eyes Ryo, every time you call my name low and sweet." He pulls Ryo in and kisses him on the lips, "I'm satisfied with you loving me. You're all I need, baby."

Ryo lets his tongue side in his lover's mouth tasting himself on his tongue and pulls back, "That's fine and I couldn't have said it better but if you don't get some release I know you'll be all over me at work tomorrow. Come on Dee I want this too. I want to feel you inside and fall asleep in your arms."

"I know that it hurts you Ryo and I don't like causing you pain for my pleasure. We'll do it again this weekend, maybe a few times to get you used to it, 'kay? I want this to be good for you too babe, I know you're new at this and I'm not going anywhere we have time."

Ryo pulls away from Dee and smiles down at him, "Who would have guessed that the arrogant Det. Dee Laytner has a special side to him?" He leans in and kisses the raven-haired man on the chest sliding his hands down his abs until he has his erection in his hand he strokes it gently.

He moves to his nipple and sucks on it until it is rock hard. Dee moans low in the back of his throat, as he strokes the older man's hair. Ryo moves down and replaces his hand with his lips. His lover gasps with surprise as Ryo puts his mouth on the tip and licks the way Dee has done. He showers his erection with light kisses on both sides as if he is worshiping at '_the alter of Dee.' _

He is looking down at Ryo, kissing him and he grabs a fistful of sheets trying to restrain himself. This is the second time, his partner has done this and he knows he is trying to please him and doing a very good job.

Dee lets out a moan, as Ryo's takes him in his mouth. He tries not to gag but he remembers, someone told him to swallow. Dee's eyes shoot open at the pleasure of that sensation and looks down at his beautiful blonde lover.

Ryo head is bobbing up and down as Dee is moaning with his head thrown back taking in all the sensations. He is falling in love with Ryo all over again, as he realizes, he is doing this especially for him and would never do this for anyone but him.

He looks down as he says in a husky voice, "Ryo…love…I can't…take too…much more…of this." He shoots straight into Ryo's throat. He shudders as he releases his seed in the blonde's mouth and holds his head tightly until he is spent before releasing it.

Dee falls back on the bed in satisfaction as Ryo swallows and climbs back up to him and kisses him on the lips. "Was it alright Dee?"

"You dolt…it was more than alright. I think I saw stars…yeah I did see stars. You sure are a fast learner, sexy. I think I did the right thing to wait on you." He pulls Ryo into his arms, kisses the side of his face, and inhales his scent, "You're so good to me Ryo, and I don't know how I got so lucky to have you be mine."

"Shhh…Koi, luck had nothing to do with it. We are soul mates and that's all there is to it. We would have found each other no matter where we were."

Dee chuckles, "Yeah you're right, we would have."

Ryo kisses him on the lips, "I love you Dee and I will love you forever." Dee pulls him in, "You'll always be my one true love, sexy." Ryo sighs contently and Dee can hear his breathing even out knowing, he has fallen asleep. He closes his eyes and falls into a contented sleep along side his lover.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryo and Dee are in the break room drinking coffee when Drake and JJ come in. Ryo keeps his head down reading the file folder, agent Homma had left with them last night, but his ears are open.

"Dee-senpai, how are you, you Greek God! I've miss you Deeeeeee! Can I have a hug since I can't jump you when I want too! Pleaseeee, Dee just one long one! It'll make my day!"

JJ is bouncing in one spot like a wind up toy, looking at Dee waiting for an answer. Dee looks over at Ryo and sees he is pretending he is interested in the report he is reading. He remembers Ryo has told him he needs to stop JJ, or he will.

Dee feels trapped as he looks at his lover and then at JJ. He then gives Drake a pleading look to which he nods, "JJ why don't you calm down and give Dee a break! It's too early for that shit anyway."

Dee gives him a look of gratitude and Drake winks at him.

JJ looks up at his partner, "Ah Drakey, you're no fun the man among men doesn't mind." He looks at Dee expectedly, smiling the whole time.

Ryo clears his throat, "JJ don't you think, your worship of Dee is getting a little old? I mean, you should know by now, he isn't interested in you."

JJ's eyes narrow as he looks at Ryo, why does this man even exist.

Ryo has turned back to the folder in which he has read the same line three times without comprehending a single word. He peeks at Dee over the folder, waiting for him to say something, or at least refuse JJ's request.

Dee looks at Ryo and shakes his head. He is smiling and just as he is about to burst JJ's bubble, in walks Ted and Marty.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Ted looks from JJ to Dee. He knows what's going on, he cannot help but chuckle at they way JJ throws himself at Dee, with the other Detective always trying to hide, when JJ is in the vicinity.

Ryo, surprisingly enough, speaks up, "We're waiting on Dee to tell JJ whether or not he can have a hug." He looks over at Dee with a smile, "Well…we're waiting."

Dee gives Ryo a wicked look, "Why don't you tell him why I can't give him a hug?"

Ryo looks at him and blushes. He looks over at JJ, "Dee can't give you a hug JJ because…I won't like it."

JJ looks at Ryo with his mouth open, as Dee sits back and chuckles. He didn't think, Ryo would have the nerve to say it, but he never ceases to surprise him.

"Excuse me…and why would Dee care what you would like or not like?!"

Ryo stands and walks over to Dee and puts his hand on his shoulder, "He belongs to me and I don't like sharing what is mine. Find someone else to obsess about, because Dee is off limits from now on; don't make me repeat myself again."

Ryo turns and walks out of the room as all eyes are on him. Dee gets up out of his seat, smiles at everyone, shrugs and follows Ryo out the door.

As Dee clears the door, everyone talks at once. Drake looks over at JJ in sympathy, as the pink haired man sits down in the seat, Dee has just vacated.

"I'm sorry JJ, but you knew he was interested in Ryo, when you first started here, it should come as no surprise to you."

JJ has tears in his eyes, "I never thought that Ryo would ever give in. It's been two long, fucking years; he chased him for two years, how could I know he would give in like that! I hate Ryo! He doesn't deserve to be with Dee-senpai, he doesn't love him. He made him wait so long; I would have never done that!"

JJ drops his head into his hands and cries while the others look at him. Drake pats him on the shoulder trying to comfort him but how do you comfort a man, about another man. He is at a lost as to what to say.

Marty and Ted look at JJ and then at Drake and say they have to file a report and high tail it out of there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ryo, wait up. Did you have to be so mean to JJ just now? I think you hurt his feelings."

Ryo stops and spins around, "What would you have me do Dee! You were at a lost when he asked you for a hug. You acted as though you didn't know whether to say yes or no, so I solved your problem for you. Did I say something wrong?"

Dee ducks his head down, "I guess not. It's just that, JJ is sensitive and I try to remember that, when I deal with him. This hero worship he has going is annoying, but he doesn't mean any harm…not really."

Ryo looks around to see if anyone is watching then moves closer to Dee, "Okay Koi, I'll tell JJ, I was just kidding and we can go back to the way things were, before we decided to be together. Is that what you want?"

Dee looks at him in alarm, "Hell no, are you crazy! I couldn't go through that again if my life depended on it. There is no way I want to go back to being, just friends. I love you man and JJ means nothing to me. Don't even think that way."

He shakes his body, "You just gave me the willies."

Ryo looks up at the younger man, "Let's go to the commissioner's office before we're late." He smiles as he says this and takes Dee's arm knowing he has gotten his point across.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Counterfeit Money 5

**Counterfeit Money 5**

I don't own Fake but I do love those boys at the 27th!

XXXXXXX

Chapter 5

XXXXXXX

Dee knocks on the Commissioner's door and enters before he says anything.

"Good morning detectives."

"Good morning sir."

Oh yeah, good morning…Sir."

"Det. MacLean, the others are in the briefing room waiting on the two of you. I have to sit this one out for now."

"Ah…you have another case to look into? Does it have anything to do with our current case?"

Rose looks at the object of his desire and takes his glasses off. Rubbing the bridge of his nose he says, "No, this one is about the endless paper work that they have us doing when we request something special for the squad."

"However thank you for asking."

"Uh…ah since we don't have anything to do with this, let's go Ryo. I'm sure the others are waiting."

"Well good bye Commissioner, we'll keep you informed of our progress."

Dee grabs Ryo's arm and literally pulls him out of the Commissioner's office slamming the door behind them.

"Dee…did you have to pull me like that, it was embarrassing!"

He looks at his lover, "Are you nuts! The man was drooling all over you and you were in there stroking his ego."

"How could you say that?! You know I can't stand the man and then you say something like that!" Ryo pulls his arm away and storms off to the squad's conference room with Dee storming behind him.

They make it to the room with Ryo pushing the door open first and almost running into Steven.

"Sorry Steve, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Its okay man, are you okay?" He looks at the blonde with concern in his eyes.

Ryo smiles at him and says he's fine and they all sit at the conference table.

"Since Ryo is okay and Dee is here also let's get started. We have decided to team you two up with one of the agents so we can get more work done, the two of you decide who you want to partner with."

Ryo and Dee look at each other and Ryo turns his head, "I'll team with Steven if that's alright with him."

"I'll team up with Traci I guess. This reminds me of what happen before and if you put your hands on Ryo…you will regret it."

"Dee! What are you saying?!"

"Look man, I know the two of you are together so don't threaten me!"

"I'm not the one that is a threat man, he is!"

Steven looks at Ryo smiling, "I hope you don't hurt me man. However you're safe from me."

"Now that we have that settled, Det. Laytner I have some stats I want to go over with you."

Dianna looks at the partners and knows that something is not quite right with them. "Is the honeymoon over boys?"

"You wish sea-hag!" He looks over at Traci and says, "Let's get started."

Ryo and Steven head out the door and go into Ryo and Dee's office.

"Is something going on with you and Dee?" He flops down in Dee's chair and looks up at Ryo as he slips into his coat.

"There is nothing going on so don't concern yourself. We will be fine. Where do you want to go first, agent Homma?"

He looks up at Ryo and gives him a lazy smile, "Can we go to lunch right now? I'm starving; I've been here since seven. It's my treat."

Ryo looks at him and blushes, "You don't have to do that. I can pay for my own lunch, Steven."

He laughs, "You called me Steve, agent Homma and now Steven. Have you decided which name you prefer?"

Ryo cocks his head to one side, "Which name do you prefer agent Homma? After all, it is your name."

He stands up, "Call me Steve; yeah I'll like you to call me Steve."

"Okay then Steve it is. Are you ready to go, Steve?"

"After you, Ryo."

At that moment Dee and Traci enters the office and Ryo looks up in surprise. "We're going out to lunch…so I guess I'll see you after our shift end."

He walks past Dee without looking at him; he is still smarting from what he said earlier about Rose.

Dee says nothing as he watches Ryo leave with Steven who is wearing a smug smile on his face. He winks at Dee as he leaves making the raven-haired man regret, letting Ryo go with him.

Dee looks at the two of them trying to remember where he and agent Homma could have met before. He looks over at Traci and asks her if she and Homma have been partners long.

"We've been partners for two years now. Why do you ask, do you think he is going to try something with your partner."

Dee shakes his head, "No, that's doesn't bother me at all. Ryo can take care of himself, if anything he should watch out for Ryo."

"You don't want to get on my partner's bad side; he can be more stubborn than the average person. Don't get me wrong he's a nice guy and all, but he does have a dark side to his personally."

He grabs his coat, "We might as well go to lunch too."

XXXXXXXX

Dee walks into the diner expecting to see Ryo and Steve inside having lunch but as he looks around, he sees no sign of them. He turns to Traci and leads her to a table where they order lunch.

Meanwhile Ryo and Steve are having lunch at an upscale restaurant complete with waiters.

"When you said we were going out for lunch I didn't think we were coming to a place like this. I guess I'll let you pay for lunch after all."

Ryo looks around at the other patrons and then looks down at his menu.

"We're here for a reason Ryo. I heard that the murdered man was a regular here and I thought maybe we could talk to the head waiter about him and we do need to eat, right? Besides, I'm putting this down as business expenses so don't worry about it."

"Well they sure pay you people much more than they pay us, that's for sure. Looking at these prices, I could buy dinner for two days with what a meal costs in this place."

"Maybe you weren't listening; I said I'm putting it on my expense account. I don't eat this way very often…unless I'm on a date with someone I'm trying to impress."

He gives Ryo a sly smile and his cheeks turn pink at the implication of them being on a date. "_Another_ _Rose_." Ryo thinks to himself.

As the waiter takes their order Ryo studies the agent, "The other night when you were over, Dee got upset with you, why was that?"

Steve picks up his water and takes a sip, "He didn't tell you?"

Ryo looks at the dark haired man, "I didn't ask him, I'm asking you. To be honest I just thought about it, so no, he didn't tell me, because I didn't ask."

Steve tries to hedge and tells Ryo maybe he should ask Dee because he didn't know if he was the one that should be telling him about Dee's past. This makes Ryo even more curious which is what the agent wants. He looks over at Ryo and smiles with a, butter wouldn't melt look.

Ryo smiles "I guess I'll ask him when I see him, and he will, tell me. I didn't think it was that big of a deal."

Steve picks up his drink and smiles at Ryo over the top and says nothing.

XXXXXXXXX

As they are about to leave Steve walks up to the headwaiter and shows him his I.D. and introduces him and Ryo and tells him he wants to ask him some questions. He looks at them and says he is busy and they have to come back some other time.

"You can answer our question here or down at the station. It is entirely up to you. This is a federal investigation and if you don't cooperate I'll have to place you under arrest."

He looks from one to the other and wonders if they would actually do that and decides from the stoic looks on there faces, they probably would. So he calls one of the waiters over and tells him to take his place for a few minutes, and walks outside with them.

Steve shows him a mug shot of Robert Powell and asks when was he last there.

"I haven't seen him, in here for a few days now. Is he in some kind of trouble?"

Steve ignores his question, "Did he come alone, or with someone else?"

"He was in here with a very tall man, I remember, because he paid the check and Mr. Powell is the one that usually pays when he comes in. However, I don't know the man he was with."

Ryo looks at him, "Was he a well dressed man, with an arrogant air?"

The waiter looks at Ryo and smiles because he likes the looks of a beautiful man. "Come to think of it he was, yeah he was one of those take charge kind of guys. He expected you to follow his orders no questions asked type. Is that what you're talking about?" Hoping he has pleased Ryo with his answer.

Ryo looks in his eyes, "Can you give us a description of him? You know like hair color and age, that sort of thing?"

The waiter looks only at Ryo as he answers. "He looked to be about thirtyish, with close cut silver hair and very slim. He had a rather femine look about him, with his skin being so smooth and all. He didn't say anything, so I didn't hear his voice though. He had to be at least six feet tall."

Ryo smiles at the man, "Could you come down to the station and talk to a sketch artist for us? It would be greatly appreciated if you could come down, after you get off here."

The waiter smiles, "Anything I can do to help agent, I will. I get off here at four, would that be too late?"

Ryo smiles, "No it won't and he's the agent, I'm Det. MacLean with the 27th precinct." He reaches in his pocket and pulls out a card and hands it to him.

"This is my card, you can come down to the station and I will set you up with the sketch artist. This way, we will have some idea of who we're looking for. You've been very helpful Mr...I'm sorry I don't know your name."

He looks at Ryo, "No, where are my manners, its Andrew Adams, I've been working here for over three years. However, what if I see this person, before I see you, Det. MacLean?

Ryo tells him to call the station and they would relay the message to him. "I'm going back to the station, so you shouldn't have any trouble getting a hold of me, my cell number is on there also. So, we'll see you around 4:30, okay?"

Andrew Adams smiles at the detective, says he will be there, and goes back in the restaurant smiling, as if he has won a jackpot.

Steve chuckles as they make their way back to their car. Ryo looks at him as he gets in on the driver's side, "What's so funny?"

"You know that waiter was hitting on you, don't you. He was hanging on your every word just now. Come on now, you must have noticed it Ryo. You can't be that dense."

"And what is that supposed to mean…Steve? Are you implying that I'm dense?"

"No I'm not Ryo; I'm just saying you had to have known, he was hitting on you."

"I don't remember him hitting on me at all, so tell me what did he do to make you think, I was being hit on?"

"Well he was smiling at you the whole time he was talking to you. At first, I had to threaten him with arrest before he would talk with us and now you have him coming to the station to talk to a sketch artist. He acted as if I wasn't there the whole while."

"So he ignored you cooperated with me didn't ask me for a date, or my home number, didn't give me a compliment, but he did smile a lot and he was hitting on me? Have I got it straight Steve? No pun intended."

"When you put it that way, I guess he wasn't hitting on you. Sorry about that Ryo, I was out of line."

Ryo looks at him with a smile "Are you crazy! He was totally hitting on me! I'm just glad that Dee wasn't there!"

Steve looks at him, they both start laughing at the looks on each other's faces, and head back to the station.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Dee and Traci are sitting in the office when Ryo and Steve arrive. Ryo comes in with Steve and they are still smiling about earlier.

"Hey Ryo, I didn't see you at the diner for lunch. Where did you eat?"

Ryo walks over and hangs up his jacket, "We went to the Che Amour, for lunch."

Dee lets his chair hit the floor, "That place is expensive; I hope you enjoyed your meal."

Steve chuckles, "Ah…we did, but it was a working lunch. We went there to talk with the headwaiter and Ryo charmed him so much, he is coming in to help us with a sketch of the man Mr. Powell had lunch with the day of his death."

Ryo looks over at Dee and blushes, "Steve has come to the conclusion that Mr. Adams is a fan."

Dee looks at the blush on Ryo's face, "It's not your fault if he likes you Ryo. You have that effect on people you know?" He gives Ryo his trade mark smirk and Ryo turns a deep shade of pink as he smiles at Dee. Then he does something very unRyo like.

He walks over to Dee and bends down and kisses him on the side of the face. He smiles down at him, "As long as I have that effect on you I'm satisfied."

Dee looks up at Ryo, green eyes meet ebony, and the others in the room fade away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Counterfeit Money 6

**Counterfeit Money 6**

I do not own Fake

XXXXXXX

Chapter 6

XXXXXXX

Traci clears her throat, "Do the two of you want to be alone?"

When neither one answers, Steve looks at her, "Let's give them some privacy. I can fill Spacey and Rose in on what I have so far. They can come later."

They leave and Traci looks at the lovers over her shoulder as she pulls the door shut.

The sound of the door brings Dee out of his trance. He gets up and pulls Ryo in his arms. He licks Ryo's bottom lip and slides his tongue inside. As their tongues vie for dominance, Ryo can taste the gum he chews, to hide the scent of tobacco on his breath.

Ryo strokes Dee's back, as he surrenders, to his lover's kiss. Kissing Dee is so intoxicating to Ryo; he knows if he doesn't stop now, he will be unclothed and panting over his desk.

He pulls back, "Oh Dee…I want you so badly, but you know we're at work, and we…ah Dee…uh Dee…not here, please."

Dee is kissing him and licking his earlobe, he knows how sensitive Ryo's ears are. He slides his tongue down his neck, and bites him softly, as he kisses the same spot.

Ryo pushes him back, looks around with his hand on the desk, and loosens his tie. Dee looks at him, as he runs his hand through his hair, "God Ryo, you don't know what you do to me. I could jump you right here in this office and not care who comes in!" He looks at Ryo holding on to his desk and smiles, "I'm sorry, I got so carried away."

"It's not just you Dee, I got carried away too. We have to learn to act professional, when we are at work, or someone is going to come in and it's not going to be Dianna.

He is taking deep breaths, as he speaks and sits in his chair. He leans his head back, as Dee walks over and bends down, "I see my kisses still leave you breathless. I like that."

"That's why, you can't kiss me like that in the office, Dee! I lose my composure…but I must admit…it's worth it." He smiles up at the raven-haired man and winks.

Dee gives him a peck on the lips, and moves behind his desk.

Drake pokes his head in, "How's it going, you two? Have either of you seen JJ?"

Dee looks at Ryo, as he answers, "You've lost your partner Drake, well he hasn't been in here."

Drake runs his hand through his tousled hair, something he does, at least twenty times a day, making him look like a shaggy dog. He looks over at, the two men, "He said he was bringing you the latest report, from Jim, in forensics. We were down there earlier, to pick up a report for our own case. I wonder where he wandered off too. You sure he didn't come in here, ten minutes ago?"

Ryo blushes and puts his hand too his mouth, as he realizes he may have come to the door, when he and Dee where in a passionate embrace. He looks at Dee, who looks back at him, with a question on his face.

Realization hits him, and he stands, "I think I know where he is." Dee heads out the door and for the only place, JJ will go, at a time like this.

Drake looks at Dee's back and over at Ryo. "What's that all about?" He can see the blush, spread across Ryo's face.

"The truth is, Dee and I was…ah Dee and I was, kind of in a comprising position. He may have seen us and gotten upset."

Drake stares at him, "Yeah, uh about that Ryo…what's going on with you and Dee. I know he's been after you, since you started at the precinct and all, but did the two of you…uh…finally get together, so to speak?"

Ryo sighs, puts his head in his hands, and then raises it, looking at Drake. "Yeah we did Drake. We were going to tell everyone but there never seem like a right time to do it. Then we didn't want to have to get new partners, so we kind of kept it to ourselves, but now that Rose is aware of the change in our relationship and he hasn't threatened to send Dee out, so we were going to tell everyone and…I'm rambling, right?"

Drake gives the younger man a smile, "Yeah, you are, but I understand. Dee has that effect, on people. Are you all right with this Ryo, because I always thought you would run forever.

"I love him, Drake. I really love him and I want to be with him."

"How long have the two of you been together?"

"For a couple of months now. We had to work it out among ourselves, before we let anyone else in on it. To tell the truth, he was really waiting on me, to feel comfortable enough to let people know."

"Are you comfortable, now?"

"Yeah, kind of I guess. I mean, I don't mind you guys knowing, but as for telling the world, I'm gay, well, that's somewhat different. I don't feel like I'm bi, either. I just don't know how to feel, because Dee has me turned upside down."

"The only thing I'm sure of is, I want Dee in my life. That is the one thing, I am certain of, for now."

Drake chuckles, "I wouldn't want to be in your shoes right now, but if it is any consolation, I do know Dee is head over heels for you Ryo. He hasn't looked at anyone, since you've started here with us and that's rare for Dee."

Ryo looks at him with a strange look on his face.

"No, no I don't mean it like that! He wasn't that bad before you came, but he did have his share of love and war stories, like the rest of us. I mean, we kick it and have tall tales, but…ah, you know what I mean!

Ryo chuckles at Drake and tells him it's fine. "I guess everyone will know Dee and I are a couple, but telling you, have made me feel better, about telling others."

Drake looks at the blonde-haired man and smiles at him, knowing the two of them, were in for a lot of opposition. However, with his attitude and if they stand together, they will get through it all. He and Dee have been friends for years, and he loved him like a brother, so he is happy for him. If Ryo is what Dee wants, then Ryo is the one he wants for him.

Drake has heard if you found someone that changes your life for the better, you should hold on to him or her. He hopes Dee holds onto Ryo, because he has noticed the positive changes, in Dee's life since meeting, the blonde. He seems more contented and not so quick to anger, about petty things, and he is doing most of his own, paperwork and not trying to push it off, on others now that Ryo, is keeping an eye on him.

Drake wants to hug the blonde and tell him to keep up the good work, but he knows men don't do that sort of thing, so he pats him on the shoulder. "Well, I hope things work out for you Ryo. Dee is one of the good guys, even if he doesn't always act that way."

Ryo smiles and agrees with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dee makes it to the roof and sees JJ, looking over the edge, with his hair doing its own little dance.

He walks over and stands next to, the younger man. He leans against the concrete edge and lights a cigarette. He turns his back, as he blows smoke, up at the fading sun that light up the buildings, in the distance.

JJ has his head down, as Dee watches; him with a look of concentration on is face. He has never seen JJ this restrained before. When the pink haired man, is jumping around he is so animated, he hates too look in his face. He looks over at him and thinks JJ actually has a nice face, when he is clam the way he is now.

He is no match for Ryo, but he could see JJ, holding his own with the best of them. He touches JJ's shoulder and says, "Is that report for me?"

He looks down at the report in his hand and hands it to Dee, without meeting his eyes.

"JJ, did you come into our office to give this to us?"

JJ just nods his head, yes.

"You saw me and Ryo, didn't you and that's why you're here, right?"

JJ nods his head again, without looking up.

Dee runs his fingers through his hair, "Ah shit man…you know how I feel about Ryo, JJ. I've never made it a secret, as to my feelings, have I?"

JJ shakes his head no.

Dee sighs, flicks his cigarette butt, over the edge, and looks at JJ.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way, but you know, I've wanted Ryo, like almost forever. I know he made me wait a long time and all but…he's what I want, JJ."

"Can't you at least be happy for me? I'm happy for me, I hung in there and he finally told me he loves me. If it can happen for me I know it can happen for you too."

JJ looks up at Dee for the first time and gives him a small smile.

"I know you care a lot for Ryo…"

"I love Ryo, JJ."

"And I understand Dee, but I always thought he would never give in and now he has and it's hard for me to accept. I tried hanging in there like you did with Ryo, but it looks like I have to find someone else, huh? I hope he treats you well Senpai, because if he doesn't, he'll have to answer to me."

"Come here JJ and give me a hug."

JJ walks into Dee's arms, placing his head on his chest. A lone tear slides down his face as he accepts the fact, Dee truly belongs to Ryo.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Counterfeit Money 7

Counterfeit Money 7

I don't own Fake…do I? Sanami Matoh does…doesn't she? YES!

XXXXXXX

Chapter 7

XXXXXXX

Andrew Adams walks into the 27th shows Ryo's card and is told to go to the third floor.

Ted is coming out of his office, so he is the first person, Andrew runs into.

"Excuse me, but could you tell me where I can find, Det. MacLean?"

Ted looks the man up and down, noticing his clothes first off. He is wearing a pair of skintight, black, leather pants and open neck, white shirt, with a black, long leather coat. His hair is slick back, in a long ponytail that hangs down almost, to the middle of his back.

Ted clears his throat before answering, because all he needs is some blood on his mouth and he can swear he's a vampire.

"Let me take you to him, and you are?"

He smiles at the detective and puts out his hand, while telling him his name. Ted takes it reluctantly and finds he has a firm grip and his hand, luckily, is not soaked in blood.

They walk to Ryo's office and Ted sticks his head in the doorway.

"Ryo, you have a visitor here."

Ryo and Drake look up and see the man with Ted. Ryo stands and Drake is looking over Ted's shoulder wondering, who the slick looking man is, as he checks out the outfit and style.

"Uh…can I help you?" Ryo is staring at him, before he recognizes whom it is.

Andrew steps from behind Ted and gives the blonde a big smile, "I came as you requested…Ryo. Is that your first name? It sounds nice, are you part Japanese?"

Ryo blushes and tells him that he is part Japanese and Randy is his first name.

"I hope you don't mind me calling you Ryo, I heard the other detective use it."

"Its fine, everyone calls me that anyway, they got it from my partner. Come in and I'll get you set up, so you don't have to spend too much time here. I do appreciate you coming down."

Andrew takes a seat, "It's no problem Ryo, I'm happy to do what I can to help. Do you have some coffee or something, I'm a little parched, I didn't take time to stop at starbucks, before I came. I didn't want to make you wait." He gives Ryo a warm smile, while watching his face intensely.

Drake and Ted exchange glances, wondering if they should leave him alone with Ryo, when he says, "I'm not holding any of you up, am I?"

Ryo looks at him, "No, these are two of the Detectives that work with me. Drake, would you go and get Mike in here, so I can get him set up.

"Oh, this is the one that's going to give you the description of your suspect? Yeah, I can do that for you."

"Ted could you go and get Agent Homma for me, I think he's in the commissioner's office."

"Uh, yeah uh, sure Ryo." He turns looking over his shoulder, as he leaves out heading for Rose's office in search of the agent.

"We don't have starbucks quality coffee, but I do have some tea that's pretty good, if you would like to try it. It's happens to be my own special blend."

Andrew smiles up at him, as he stands and removes his coat, handing it to Ryo, who hangs it on his coat rack.

"I'm sure it'll be delicious Ryo, I would love to try it."

Ryo smiles, as he goes in his drawer and pulls out his special blend and start the water to boil. He can feel the man's eyes watching his every move. "Ryo I was wondering something and I hope you don't think I'm being to bold but…"

At that time, Dee walks into the office and stops at the sight of the stranger, in his seat. He looks at Ryo, with a question on his face.

"Oh, hey Dee, this is Mr. Adams, he's the one I was telling you about. He's here to work with the sketch artist. This is my partner Det. Laytner."

Andrew stands and puts out his hand, "Please to meet you Detective, I'm just trying to do my part." He gives Dee a big smile to which Dee doesn't respond and turns to Ryo, "You're making tea?"

"Yeah, did you want some? I'm making it for Mr. Adams, but you can join us if you like."

"Nah, I'll pass, it doesn't have enough caffeine for me."

"Ryo, I thought we were on a first name basis now. Call me Drew please."

Ryo cheeks turn pink, "Okay then, Drew it is and this is Dee."

Drew smiles at Ryo and chuckles thinking, he made Ryo blush so he must be getting to the detective.

Before Dee can make a comment, in walks Steve and Traci and there are more introductions.

As Ryo hands Drew his tea, he lets his hand linger for a moment on Ryo's hand. He smiles up at the blonde man saying thanks and drops his blue eyes.

Ryo looks over at Dee, to see how he is taking all this, when the sketch artist walks in. He's a very burly man, with a gentle manner having to put the person at ease, he is working with.

Steve looks around the office, "Why don't we take this down to the conference room, I think we'll all be a little more comfortable there."

"You go ahead, I have to speak to Ryo about something, and we'll catch up."

Drew turns and looks at Dee with a slight frown and then at Ryo, "Is it okay to leave my coat here or should I take it with me?"

He is looking at Ryo with that intense look in his eyes as before and Ryo knew he wasn't at all worried about his coat. He was worried about him.

"This is a police station; no one would take it I assure you."

Drew laughs, "That's not what I meant, but I have my answer nonetheless." He turns and follows the others out.

Dee walks to the door, closes it behind them and turns to Ryo.

"What's with that guy?! I thought he was going to jump you right here! Is he the one that Steven was talking about earlier?"

Ryo sits down, "Yeah he is. I almost didn't recognize him when he first came in. He didn't look like that, when we interviewed him earlier. He looks like he stepped off the cover of, G Q magazine. Do you think he was being friendly or flirting? He seems nice enough, but I think he was flirting."

Dee walks over to Ryo and smacks him on the back of the head. "Man you need to seriously get you some gaydar. He was so flirting with you that I almost punched his lights out! I don't like this Ryo. There is something about the guy that isn't quite right. I'm not just talking about the fact, he has good taste in clothes and men but something else. So keep your eyes open and your guard up."

Ryo glares at Dee and rubs the back of his head. He stands, looks at his desk and sees that Drew took his tea with him. He is feeling happy he likes his special tea.

"Come on Koi; let's catch up with the others. Don't let him upset you, I can handle myself, okay? I forgot, did you find JJ, is he okay?"

Dee puts his hands in his pockets and looks at Ryo. He smiles at the worried look on his face, because he was about to pop JJ, one earlier and now he is concern.

"He's fine, he saw us earlier and I guess it freaked him out. He knows how I feel about you, but I guess seeing it was a real slap in the face. Oh yeah, he said if you hurt me, you have to answer to him.

Ryo looks at him, "I guess he is fine, if he's making threats. That's good, because I don't want to feel awkward around him. Oh yeah I told Drake about us too, but I didn't have a chance to tell Ted. We need to go to the local pub have a few drinks with the guys and make an announcement. What do you think?"

Dee smiles at him, he never takes for granted, Dee will follow his orders in their personal lives, only in work related matters. There he expected Dee to comply, without hesitation.

"Whatever you say man. It's cool with me, besides, we haven't been out with the guys in a while and tonight, we're all free."

Ryo grabs his tea and both head for the conference room, with Dee carrying the file.

"You know what Dee, I think I'm going to get a mug shot book and see if we already have a picture of the man in there."

Dee hands him the file, "Nah, you go ahead, your hands are already full, take this file and I'll get the mug shot book. Just don't flirt with him while I'm gone."

Ryo chuckles, "Well you better hurry up, I don't see how I can resist him, in all that leather."

Dee laughs with him, as he heads in the opposite direction.

XXXXXXXXXX

Drew is talking to the artist and watching the door, looking for the gorgeous blonde detective. If he hadn't thought he might have chance with him, he wouldn't be here. The way he blushes was just so hot; he knows he is getting to the blonde. He wonders if there is something going on with the partner Dee, but he remembers, with partners you're sometimes over protective.

He smiles and thinks to himself, "_You don't have to worry about him with me; I will take very good care of him."_

"Is everything okay, Mr. Adams?" Steve looks at him since; he looks as if he has spaced out.

"No, it's nothing I'm fine. I'm just wondering what's taking Ryo so long. I didn't cause any problems did I, agent Homma?"

Steve smiles and thinks, Dee will answer that question.

XXXXXXXX

Well that's the end of chapter 7

So how is it so far and for the one who asked about the case, its coming I'm trying to get the players in place and deal with the relationship with the main characters. Please bear with me.


	8. Chapter 8

Counterfeit Money 8

Counterfeit Money 8

I don't own Fake I own nothing!

XXXXXXX

Chapter 8

XXXXXXX

Ryo walks into the conference room, places the file on the table and sips from his cup before, placing it next to the file. He looks over at Drew, who is watching him and gives him a reassuring smile.

"Is everything okay Ryo?" He has a look of concern on his face as he looks up at the blonde detective.

"Everything is fine Drew, how is that memory of yours? Dee went to get some pictures for you to look over, so maybe that will help you also. If we already have a picture of him, you may be able to get away sooner. I'm sure you have something else you would rather be doing."

He chuckles, "Funny I can't seem to think of anything." He turns back to the artist and they confer on the style of the eyes, with Drew telling him they should be more wide spaced.

Dee comes in with the mug book and hands it to Ryo, who in turns places it in front of Drew. "You can look through here and see if you recognize anyone. I'm not saying he will be in here, but you never know, right?"

Drew smiles up at Ryo and says thanks.

Dee is watching the guy with less than enthusiasm, as he rolls his eyes and glares at his back. He looks over at Ryo and goes to the coffee machine, pours himself a cup and takes a seat across from him.

Traci smirks at Dee and walks over to Ryo, "I see you attract people wherever you happen to be."

"It's not something that I do on purpose. I never encourage anyone and I don't lead people on." He can feel the blood as it rushes to his face and turns towards Dee to see if he is upset.

The artist finishes the drawing and shows it to Drew, who says it looks like the person; he saw with Mr. Powell on the day, his body was discovered.

"I don't know if he is the one, but they did leave out together and I think he paid with a credit card. I know the owner doesn't deposit them right away." He looks at Ryo, "Sorry, I forgot about that."

"That's not your fault, we should have asked."

Steve slaps himself on the forehead, "Yeah you're right that's our mistake. Maybe we can swing by there later and pick it up; you do know the time, am I right."

"Yes as a mater of fact I do, so it shouldn't be any problem at all. Besides I need a ride back, my car is in the shop. I took a cab here."

"I could get that information for you, if you take me back now Ryo. We may be able to make it, before the owner takes everything to the bank." He looks at Ryo expectantly, waiting for him to answer his obvious question.

"Well… I suppose I could do that…only…I think agent Homma may be the better choice. Wouldn't you agree Steve? After all they are the ones you're after also and I don't want to leave you out."

Steve chuckles, "It doesn't matter who gets the information, as long as we have it. Did you have other plans detective? I could go if you're too busy."

Ryo looks down at his tea, "No, nothing's more important than this case. After all I want them off the street as well."

Ryo gets up and looks over at Drew, "Are you ready Drew?" He smiles and says yes, as he gets up out of his seat. Ryo looks over to Dee with an apology on his lips, when he looks back at him.

"We'll meet you at the pub, Ryo. I'll save you a beer. Okay buddy?"

Ryo walks past Dee and runs his fingers through his hair, as he walks out. Dee puts his hand on top of his hair and smiles, as he smoothes it back down.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ryo and Drew are riding back to the restaurant when he looks at Ryo, "You know you're a very beautiful man, Ryo. Are you seeing someone?"

Ryo blushes, "Yeah, as a matter of fact I am. I'm sure someone like you has a special person in your life too, am I right?"

Drew sighs, "Not really, I've been by myself for a while now. The woman I was seeing cheated on me; she said I did not pay enough attention to her. I guess the idea, I have a job, did not register in her brain. However it's just as well, we did break up, I was getting bored listening to her complaints anyway."

"So now you're looking for someone new?"

"Not just anyone, but somebody special. Someone that believes in the same things I do wants the same things that I want, and likes the same things that I like. Is that so hard Ryo? Am I asking for too much?"

Ryo chuckles, "You shouldn't give up hope Drew, you're a nice looking guy and I really don't think it should be hard for you to find that special someone."

He looks over at Ryo as he leans back in his seat putting his hand on Ryo's arm, "If you weren't seeing someone, would you be interested in someone like me, Ryo?"

Ryo can feel the start of a blush and answers, "Well the thing is Drew, it would never occur to me, to even think about going out with you."

That is, a year ago it wouldn't but now that I am seeing a man I don't know, you might be my type. Not that I have a lot of experience dating men. This is my first time being with a man."

"So what do you think so far, do you feel weird?"

"No I don't, because I care a great deal for him and we compliment each other. We're complete opposites."

Drew sighs, "I wish I had met you first. I wish I could have been your first male lover, and as beautiful as you are, I would probably have been your last."

Ryo turns beet red after that comment, "Can we change the subject…please? I'm not to comfortable having this conversation with you."

"I understand Ryo, I'm sorry for putting you on the spot."

He squeezes Ryo's arm and slides his hands in his pockets as if he is trying to keep his hands to himself.

XXXXXXXXXX

"What are you doing back here Drew, and who's your friend?" The owner looks at Ryo, wondering if he was Drew's latest conquest.

He introduces Ryo to the owner and explains why he is here with him but the owner tells him, he sent the receipts out earlier and he didn't keep copies.

"I'm sorry Ryo; I thought that they would still be here."

"That's okay Drew, you tried and you have been a big help to us regardless, so you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm going to take off now; do you need me to drop you off anywhere?"

Drew smiles, "I know you're supposed to meet your co-workers and I don't want to take you out of your way."

"Come on I don't mind dropping you off, but I have to call the station first, so I'll meet you outside."

He turns, heads for the door, as Drew and the owner look at his back.

"Drew you know, I send all charge statements out the same night. What are you playing at?"

Drew looks at him smiling. "I know that and you know that, but he doesn't know that. I wanted to spend some more time with him, so I brought him here with the pretense of finding a receipt. I think he's gorgeous and I plan on having him to myself. I'll see you tomorrow boss."

Ryo is on the phone with Steve, when Drew comes out. He hangs the phone up and asks Drew where he lives. When he tells him Ryo knows he will be late when he arrives at the pub to meet the other guys.

XXXXXXXXX

Dee finds the others and asks them if they want to go for a drink and everyone agrees.

"Where's Ryo, isn't he coming with us? Don't tell me he's still babysitting that vampire?" Ted looks at Dee for an answer to his question.

"Vampire…you know he did look like a vampire didn't he?" Dee laughs, "Yeah he's with him as we speak. He went back to get some receipts for a dinner our suspect had. So he'll be joining us later. If we can come up with a name, it should make it easier to track down the last person with our victim."

JJ looks at Dee, "I thought all restaurants did their deposits at the end of the day. Even if they do it the next day, the receipts wouldn't be there from three days ago would it?"

"I never thought about that. How do you know that…about the receipts I mean?"

"That's how I paid my way through the academy before I was sponsored by the city. You don't remember Dee-senpai?"

"Come to think of it, I do remember you working in a restaurant. So you think this guy is on some bullshit! I don't know why I'm acting so surprised, he all but jumped Ryo right here."

"Well he did say he would meet us, so let's get going, it's been a while since we've all been out together." Drake is smiling because anytime he can forget about work he is all for it.

Dee leads the way downstairs and hopes that Ryo meets up with them soon and if that guy tries anything with Ryo, he will visit him himself.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ryo looks over at the raven-haired man and wonders if he is taking him out of his way on purpose. He knows that the man is interested in him and he feels now he should have left him at the restaurant. _Damn, why does he always feel compassion for people? He should be more like Dee. _

Drew is sitting back, thinking he has Ryo's company for at least thirty minutes more. How can he convince this man to see him again, in this small amount of time? He is thinking so hard about Ryo, he fails to notice, Ryo has said something.

"I'm sorry Ryo, did you say something, I must have drifted off."

"I only said, it was nice of you to help us the way you did, not everyone is that cooperative."

"Well, what about you? You were supposed to join your friends and you're here with me instead. I should have taken a cab."

"When I drop you off, they'll still be there, trust me."

Drew leans back and closes his eyes, "Well since you know they will be there do you mind taking me so I could get me a cup of coffee, before you take me home. I'm kind of hooked on it."

"Yeah, I could do that for you. I wouldn't mind having a latte myself."

XXXXXXXXXX

They get back in the car with their coffee and Drew opens his and takes a sip. He looks over at Ryo and thinks he knows just how to spend more time with him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dee is passed upset; Ryo should have been here by now. He orders another pitcher of beer and looks at the door waiting on Ryo to show up. He gets him more upset. He knows what JJ told him is true. That bastard took Ryo on a wild goose chase.

He stands and tells the others he will be right back and goes outside to call Ryo on his cell phone. He listens to it as it rings and goes into voicemail. He leaves a massage and goes back inside.

XXXXX

We're almost there everyone! Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Counterfeit Money 9

Still don't own Fake (sob)

Chapter 9

XXXXX

Ryo is in Drew's kitchen with his shirt off. Wondering how he got to be here. They were riding along and somehow his latte ended up all over his shirt and down the front of his pants. So here he is letting Drew try to get the stain out.

"Ryo I'm so sorry, I can't believe how clumsy I am. Please say you forgive me. Let me get a towel for you."

He rushes out of the kitchen smiling to himself as he goes to get a towel for Ryo. Giddy that the blonde is actually in his home he looks for his best towels because only the best is good enough for Ryo.

Ryo stands in the kitchen shirtless and thinks about Dee and the others waiting on him. He wonders why Dee hasn't called and looks for his jacket and his cell phone.

As he is looking at the message light Drew walks back in with a towel.

He watches as Ryo flicks his phone open and knows that this is the end of his time with the blonde. He hands the towel to Ryo and walks back to the sink to see if he could get the rest of the coffee stain out.

Ryo listens to Dee's voice on the phone and frowns. He dials his lover's number and waits as it rings. Dee picks up on the second ring.

"Ryo! Where are you man! Everyone is waiting on you! What's taking you so long?"

"I'm at Drew's place; I had an accident with my shirt. I spilled coffee all over me and he's trying to get it out. When I leave here you still want me to meet you or should I just head home. He lives in jersey."

"What! He didn't try anything did he? I wouldn't put it past him."

"Stop being worry wart I'm fine I'll get back as soon as I can so save me a beer will you? I'll see you soon."

He hangs up the phone and turns to Drew as he shakes his head.

"I'm sorry about holding you up Ryo but I think I got it out so let me get my hair dryer and you should be all set. Take this it should help keep you warm." He hands Ryo a small glass of brandy and walks to his bathroom for the dryer.

Ryo watches his back wondering if he set this up and was now trying to get him drunk. He seems nice enough and he did tell him he was seeing someone but he didn't want to hurt his feelings so he sniffs it and swallows it all.

He could feel the warm liquor spread through out his body as he feels his face begin to flush. He shakes his head from the strong drink thinking he should have sipped it. He sits in one of the kitchen chairs as his head starts to spin.

Drew comes back in with his shirt and looks at Ryo and says, "Are you okay Ryo?"

Ryo looks up at him and says, "I don't think I should drive in this condition, I feel light headed right now."

Drew looks over at the glass and smiles at him. "That was some very old brandy that I only give to special people. I should have told you it was 100 proofs. I thought you would sip it that's why I gave you so little. You don't drink do you?"

Ryo looks up at him with a silly smile and says, "How can you tell?"

He lays his head on the table and says, "Hand me my phone please."

Drew looks around and sees it on the counter and says, "You could stay here until you feel able to drive Ryo. I could fix you something to eat and you should be right as rain. So rest right now and you should be better soon."

He leaves Ryo's phone on the counter and looks in the fridge for something to make for Ryo. He pulls out leftover ham and turns to look at Ryo. He smiles and sends up a silent prayer to heaven that he has Ryo for a little longer.

Ryo groans and says, "Can I have some water Drew, my stomach feels funny and where is my phone?"

Drew pours him a glass of water, hands it to him and places his phone on the table. "Who are you going to call? If you're that anxious to leave I can drive you home and take a cab back."

"It's not that I'm anxious I have a son and he doesn't know where I am. I have to make sure he's okay."

Drew looks at Ryo and says, "You're a father, I had no idea."

Ryo chuckles and says, "Why would you? We've only just met yet here I am at your apartment, drunk!"

"It's just that you don't look like a father. Not that I know what a father looks like." He hands the sandwich to Ryo and sits across from him staring in his face.

Ryo picks up the sandwich and takes a bite. "Umm…this tastes good. I forgot I haven't eaten since lunch. That's why the liquor affected me the way it did. Thanks Drew. This should do fine."

Drew smiles at him and says, "It's my fault for giving it to you on an empty stomach. However I meant what I said I could drive you home and take a cab back here. I'm going to pick my car up tomorrow so it won't be so bad. Hey I could take the subway and then a cab."

Ryo looks at him and says, "I've already taken up enough of your time I can have my partner pick me up and he could bring one of the other guys to drive my car. I don't want to put you out."

Drew looks at Ryo and comes up with a good idea.

"I'll tell you what! I'll get a change of clothes drop you at your apartment and just stay in the Manhattan overnight. Before Ryo could form an answer he takes off for his bedroom.

Ryo takes the sandwich out of his mouth and calls Dee. He feels as if he is sneaking to call him and this makes him chuckle.

"Hello, Ryo! Tell me you're right outside and you're afraid to come in because if you're still at that guy's place I'm on my way there!"

Ryo giggles and says, "You wouldn't even know where to go, so how are you coming here." He giggles again into the phone.

"Ryo have you been drinking? You don't sound good."

"I have not been drinking, I'll have you know! I had one drink and it was 100 proofs so I might be a little high, not drunk."

"Where are you Ryo? I'll come get you." Dee is talking in a softer voice now because he's scared. Ryo is so trusting that anything could happen to him. He knows that he is not use to anything but beer and wine. Now he tells him he is drinking something that's 100 proofs.

"Oh don't worry about that, Drew is going to drive me home and stay in the city to get his job…wait…his car. Yeah his car but that's tomorrow. He doesn't have one tonight though so he's going to use mine. Have you talked to Bikky?"

"No, but I'll call him now and I'll be home when you get there, okay baby?"

Ryo chuckles again and says, "I knew you would rescue me Dee. You always come through for me. I love you Dee, do you love me?"

Now it's Dee's turn to chuckle as he says, "You know I love you baby and when I see you I'll show you so hurry home, okay"

"I sure will my knight in shining armor. I should be home in 20mins.

"Fine I'll see you in twenty." Dee hangs up the phone and he is fuming. He knew that Drew would make his move on Ryo once he got him to his house. And to get him drunk like that, the guy was asking for it.

XXXXX

Ryo is lying back with his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open.

Drew drinks in the face of the blonde and licks his lips. He is a sweet guy if you can call a guy sweet. He looks innocent lying there so relaxed. He thinks that he should steal a kiss but he knew that Ryo wasn't as drunk as he was earlier and he just may punch him.

This guy is a cop after all and he had pretty quick reflexes or else the coffee would have done more damage.

He calls Ryo's name softly and tells him that they were on his street as Ryo sits up. He rubs his eyes and looks at Drew and tells him to pull up in front of his building.

"Why don't you come up and call a cab from my place. Call it my way of thanking you for driving my car home."

XXXXX

Dee unlocks the door to the apartment and calls out Bikky's name. Getting no answer he walks to his door and pushes it open and he's not there. He goes to the phone and pushes the message light and Bikky's voice says he is spending the night at Lai's house.

He goes in the bedroom and hangs up his jacket and pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it on the chair. He changes into some joggers and heads for the kitchen.

"Coffee should do him some good when he gets here. I wonder if he had anything to eat. Damn, he probably got drunk because he didn't have dinner."

The door opens and Ryo comes in and Dee goes to the door with concern on his face. When he sees Drew he's livid.

He pulls Ryo inside and puts his hand around his waist and says, "Are you alright Ryo?" He's looking down at him watching his actions.

"I'm fine Dee, I told you not to worry." He smiles up at his lover and turns to Drew. "You remember Drew right? He was nice enough to drive my car here. It wouldn't be nice for a detective to be drinking and driving. He needs to call a cab and I told him he could one from here. Is Bikky asleep, Dee?"

"Ah, no he's at Lai's house and he's spending the night. I made coffee why don't you go lay down and I'll bring you a cup." He kisses Ryo on top of the head and pushes him toward his bedroom.

"I'm sorry Drew but I do need to lie down but Dee will get the phone for you. Good night and thanks again." He waves as he goes into his bedroom and closes he door.

"I'm sorry about all this Dee, I really didn't know he doesn't drink and I didn't want him to drive his car in his condition."

Dee walks over to him and sniffs him then narrows his eyes.

"You gave Ryo liquor and you didn't have any? Why was that and it better be good because I'm not Ryo?"

"I don't know what you mean. I gave him only one drink and it was a small one. You sound as if I did it on purpose detective is that what you're trying to imply?"

"I'm not implying anything; I'm saying you tried to get in his pants tonight. You've had the hots for Ryo since you laid eye on him and knowing Ryo you thought that him being nice to you meant he liked you. I also know that you set him up."

"You knew your boss had sent those receipts out when you left the station but I guess you lied because you were looking for a chance to get him alone."

Dee laughs and says, "He told you he was seeing someone didn't he? But I'm sure you thought that if you could just get him to listen, you just might have a chance. Am I right, Drew?" He looks at him with a sneer.

"You think you have it all figured out don't you? You have no proof that I set him up and I didn't do anything to him as you can see. I have nothing but respect for Ryo and I wouldn't do anything he didn't want me to do…umph!"

Dee hits him before he knew what happen. He falls against the wall knocking the coat rack over and sliding down to the floor in a heap.

Dee walks over looking down at him with both hands in fists and says, "I told you, I'm not Ryo so don't try any of your bullshit with me! I don't believe a word coming out of your lying mouth. Now get your ass out of here before I do something worse!"

Drew shakes his head and pulls himself off the floor and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand as he glares at Dee. He backs up and picks up his bag, turns and leaves out the door.

Dee locks the door behind him and exhales. He leans his head against the door thankful that Ryo is safe at home.

Peeking in the bedroom he sees that Ryo is in the shower so he goes and gets him some coffee and aspirin for the headache he knows he will have in the morning.

Ryo is in bed when Dee returns and he smiles up at him.

"Is that for me Koi?"

"Yes it is sexy."

"You are so sweet to me"

"I like being sweet to you sexy."

Ryo takes the cup and lays the aspirin on the nightstand.

"Did Drew call his cab?"

"Well…uh I'm sure he caught one."

Dee walks over and picks up Ryo's clothes.

"He came up to call a cab Dee."

"And I said he got a cab."

"I know a cab didn't come that quick."

He looks at Dee because he isn't meeting his eyes and he's trying to pretend he is cleaning up their bedroom. Something he never does.

"While I was in the shower I heard a noise. Did you hit him Dee?"

"Ah Ryo…why ask me something like that?"

"Because I know you Koi and you were angry when I got here but as you can see I'm fine."

"I don't like what he tried to do."

"Come to bed Dee, I guess I have to prove to you that I'm fine." Dee chuckles and pulls his shirt over his head and dives in besides his blonde lover, pulling him on top of his body sliding his tongue down the side of his neck.

XXXXXX


	10. Chapter 10

Counterfeit Money 10

Counterfeit Money 10

XXXXXXXX

Chapter 10

XXXXXXXX

"You know I was worried about you don't you?"

"You always worry about me, Koi."

"I can't help it, sexy."

"Believe in me and you'll feel better when we're apart."

"You're just too damn nice."

"You say it like it's a bad thing."

"It is, when it comes to you being apart from me."

"You know Dee, I don't always need protecting."

"Uh…yeah I know Ryo but…"

"But what Dee?"

"Okay you win; I'll stop worrying so much."

"And"

"I won't hit anyone else."

"Thank you, Koi."

"You're welcome, sexy."

XXXXXXXXX

The sketch was put through the new face recognition software that Rose had gotten for the 27th and it has proven to be useful. Everyone is abuzz about the new suspect in the counterfeit case.

Ryo and Dee have just entered their office when Ted comes rushing to the doorway. "Did you hear?! They have two suspects in their sights. The vampire gave Mike a pretty good description. The new software the commissioner got for us pulled two possible perps."

Ryo looks at Ted, "Vampire…do you mean Drew?"

"Uh…yeah, I mean Drew."

"It's okay Ted, he was dressed like a vampire but what is this about two suspects?" He and Dee are looking at Ted with anxious eyes.

"Believe it or not, one of them is a woman!"

They both say in unison, "A woman?!"

"Yeah, a woman and when her picture came up she looked like a pretty boy."

"I'm going to the commissioner's office; I've got to see this. Are you coming Dee?" Ryo heads for the door and Dee is right behind him.

They arrive at the commissioner's office and Ryo knocks on the door softly.

Rose could tell by the light knock, it was Ryo on the other side, so he calls for him to come in.

"Good morning Ryo…and you too, Det. Laytner."

Ryo smiles at him saying good morning and Dee just glares at him. He has some nerve, calling Ryo by name and him by title.

"I was told, one of our suspects could be a woman…Sir."

"Yes it would seem so; Agent Homma is with Agent Dalton in the conference room with four rookies, trying to get as much background information on them as they can, before they go out."

"I want the two of you on it also, to make sure they don't knock this case from under us. The money trail may belong to them, but the murder case is ours."

Ryo looks at Dee and then at Rose, "So you think Drew was a big help?"

Rose looks at Ryo, "Drew…who is Drew…detective?"

Dee looks at Ryo with a smirk and then over at the commissioner.

"I'm sorry Sir, I meant Mr. Adams. He's the one that helped us yesterday with the sketch."

Rose sits back in his seat and takes his glasses off. He looks at Dee, "Excuse us detective, I need to speak to your partner alone."

Dee looks at him, "Anything you say to him you can say in front of me…you slime ball! I'm not going anywhere!"

He walks over to one of the chairs in the Commissioner's office and flops down in it. He leans back, "Start talking you prick…Sir!"

Rose gets up from behind his desk and glares at Dee, "You act as though I'm going to attack your partner in my office. You're the slim ball…detective!"

Dee turns his head and waves his hand, "Whatever! I'm still not leaving."

Ryo turns to the commissioner, "I don't mind him hearing what you have to say Commissioner Rose, and he is my partner after all. I'll have to tell him anyway. We don't keep secrets from each other."

Rose looks at the blonde and then the raven haired man and sighs.

"I was just going to say, you shouldn't get too friendly with witnesses because they come to expect special favors, you might not want to give. With Mr. Adams, I uh…heard he took a liking to you yesterday and I don't think you should get involve with him, that's just a suggestion, Ryo. That's all; you can join the agents in the conference room." He dismisses the both of them with that statement and picks up some papers off his desk and beings to read.

Ryo walks too the door and opens it waving his hand for Dee to precede him, turns back and looks at the commissioner. He looks up briefly from the papers in his hand and gives the object of his desire a quick wink before he let's his head drop back down.

He closes the door softly and smiles at Dee, "What did I tell you Dee?"

"You meant the commissioner too? Ah, come on Ryo! You know that ass-hole rubs me the wrong way on purpose. You heard him Ryo, he could have said that in front of me and you know it. He just wanted to get you alone, so he could drool over you in private. Hell, I use to do the same thing so trust me, I know."

Ryo puts his arm through Dee's. "What am I going to do with you? Let's go meet the others and find out what's going on."

XXXXXXXXX

Steve looks up as the two detectives enter. Traci is going through some papers in front of one, of the three computers in the room.

"Good morning Steve, we heard, there may be a female involved in all this?"

He holds up two pictures one of a man and one of a woman. He hands the pictures too them, "The woman's name is Taylor Sims and the guy is Bobby Carson. To me he is a little young to be the head of something as big as this but you never know. She was picked up for deceptive practice a few years ago and has been clean ever since, but you know how that works."

Dee chuckles, "Yeah, she's more careful or she has someone else doing the dirty work."

"You have stats on either one of them? Dee and I could give you guys a hand with the grunt work."

Traci raises her hand and calls Ryo over. He walks over to the redhead and pulls out a chair and looks down at the work she has done so far.

"I see Ryo made it out okay. I trust Mr. Adams didn't try anything with him?"

"Yeah he's okay, he had a drink on an empty stomach and was a little tipsy but he's fine now."

"The way you tore out of there last night I thought he was hurt or something. You're still over protective, I see."

Dee looks at the agent with a frown, "You know this is the second time you've alluded to us knowing each other. Why don't you tell me what's going on, man?"

Steve smiles at him, "Not here, how about I go to your office with you and I'll explain."

Dee stares at him and looks over at Ryo, "Hey Ryo, I'll be right back I'm going to the office for a minute."

Ryo says okay and watches as Dee and Steve leave out, wondering what is going on. He never did tell him why he was so pissed off with Steve the other day and Steve had told him to ask Dee and now they leave out together. They're probably going to talk about what happen that day. He turns back to Traci as she explains what she has so far.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dee opens the door to his and Ryo's office and waves the agent in.

As he turns from closing the door, Steve pushes him against the wall and locks his lips on to the raven haired man. Dee falls back with his mouth open to which Steve takes advantage and slides his tongue inside Dee's mouth.

Steve is holding both of Dee's hands up by his head and grinding his hips into the younger detective. Dee is in total shock! The man is holding him with an ease that belies his strength.

He slides his tongue from Dee's mouth down the side of his neck. "Do you remember this Dee…do you remember me having you like this before, one night after hours. His voice is low and husky as he nibbles the side of Dee's neck, raining kisses all over the exposed flesh.

"Wait, what…what are you doing?! Let me go…moan…oh no…don't."

He releases one of Dee's hands and slides his own down the front stroking Dee. However, he pushes the agent off him, "Have you lost your mind?! What's gotten into you?!"

Steve stumbles back, "Come on Dee, the last time you were seeing someone that didn't stop you from coming after me."

"Look, I have no idea what you're talking about, because I have never been in a committed relationship, until now. Whatever happen between us must have happen a long time ago."

Steve stares at Dee to see if he really doesn't remember him. He runs his fingers through his hair and heads for the door as Dee reaches out and grabs his arm stopping him.

"Look I've been with a lot of people before and I'm sorry I don't remember, but if you give me some kind of hint maybe, I'll know what you're talking about. I'm with Ryo and I don't want my past to come back and bite me in the ass. So tell me…how did we meet Steve?"

XXXXX


	11. Chapter 11

Counterfeit Money 11

**Counterfeit Money 11**

I don't own Fake…sigh

XXXXXXX

Chapter 11

XXXXXXX

Ryo, wondering what is taking Dee so long, pushes the door open on the two of them. He looks from one to the other.

"What's going on…Dee is everything okay?"

Dee drags his eyes from Steve and smiles at Ryo. "Everything's fine Ryo. I…uh…was just asking Steve here a question, but it can wait."

Steve puts his head down and heads for the door mumbling under his breath saying he'll see them back in the conference room.

Dee is glaring at his back, "I still want the answer to my question! This isn't over Steve."

As he walks out the door without answering, Ryo looks from his back to Dee.

"What's going on Dee? This is the second time the two of you have had a confrontation. I want to know what's going on between you and I want to know now."

Dee runs his hand through his hair and looks at Ryo. He sits at his desk and lights a cigarette blowing smoke to the ceiling as Ryo waits with his arms folded in front of his chest.

"To tell the truth babe, I really don't know. He made a remark about us knowing each other before, but for the life of me, I cannot seem to remember him. He even said I pursued him if you can believe it."

Ryo sits on the edge of Dee's desk and looks at him. He takes the cigarette out of Dee's hand and puts it out.

"If you met him before how could you forget something like that? I wonder of you had sex with him?"

"You don't think I slept with him and forgot do you?"

"Well the only way to find out is to ask him, because he seems to remember."

"Ah Ryo, don't make me ask him something like that. It's embarrassing enough not remembering him, now I have to ask that?"

"That's what you get for bring such a player, Koi."

Dee cuts his eyes at Ryo who is giving him an innocent smile. Dee throws his hands up and says okay he'll do it.

The two detectives head back to the conference room and Ryo goes back over to Traci apologizing for leaving as Dee walks over to Steve.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey man sorry about the way I acted before. It's just that you took me by surprise. I really wasn't expecting something like that."

Steve looks down at the file in his hand, "I supposed you told Ryo what I did."

Dee looks over at Ryo who is watching him nervously and turns back to Steve.

"No I didn't say anything about that. I just told him you said we met and something may have happen between us. Something did happen between us, right? I mean the way you kissed me something had to have happen for you to feel you could do something like that kiss."

"Yes Dee something did happen between us and as forgettable as it is for you I will never forget."

Steve walks away from Dee and over to one of the rookies and checks to see what progress he has made while Dee is left standing alone. He looks over at Ryo who gives him a questioning look as he nods his head yes. The blonde sighs and looks back at the paperwork in front of him.

Dee turns, "I'm going for a smoke, I'll be right back."

They all look at him as he leaves but no one says anything. Ryo looks over at Steve and decides he needs to talk to him.

"Excuse me Traci I need to talk to Steve." He gets up and heads for Steve.

"Steve can we talk? I won't take up much of your time, I promise."

Steve says without meeting Ryo's eyes. "Not now Ryo, maybe later."

Ryo looks at him and leans closer to his ear and says, "No…I want to talk now…AGENT HOMMA!"

Steve looks up in Ryo's face and sees his eyes look like, blazing black coals.

"Oh…uh sure Ryo, let's talk over there." Steve didn't know the blonde man could be this intimidating when pushed and he thinks he was pushed because of Dee.

They walk over to the corner of the room that gave them the most privacy and Ryo looks him hard in the face.

"What did you say to Dee?"

"I don't know what you mean, Ryo."

"Cut the bullshit, I know you slept with Dee and he doesn't remember but you remember, so why are you playing games with him now. Tell me how you met him, since he can't remember."

Steve looks at Ryo, "Why does that matter now. He's obviously into you so why question his past? Unless you think he may remember and want to relive old times."

"If I thought that, then I wouldn't have asked, would I? You're no threat to me Agent. Dee is mine for however long I want him and I plan on having him for a very long time. So answer my question and enough with this bull."

Steve takes a step back from the arrogance behind those words and swallows. This man isn't as meek as he thought. All that niceness had to be an act to lull people into a false since of security then the gloves came off, like now.

"Well if you must know I met Dee at an officer's retreat a few years ago."

"How long is a few years ago?"

"About five or six years ago. Yeah, it was six years ago that we met because I join the ATF right after that."

"Is that when you slept with him." Ryo is looking at him intently.

"Yes it was, but it was only a couple of times so I can see why he would forget I guess. It seems that I didn't leave an impression on him that night. However he did leave one on me, I'm sorry to say."

"So what you're saying is, you want to pick up where you left off six years ago?"

Steve chuckles, "Don't worry Ryo, he made it clear, he wasn't attracted to me." He closes his eyes as he remembers kissing Dee and him pushing him away.

Ryo is watching him and he knows in that instant, Steve made a pass at Dee and he turned him down. Ryo eyes turn to slits as he looks at the older man.

"What did you do to him? Did you kiss him and he pushed you away or did you grab him in the wrong place. Remember, I will talk to Dee about this."

Steve looks at him and says shit! This is what he is thinking but what he says is. "Look Ryo why can't you just be happy knowing, he didn't betray you in the least, it was all my doing."

"Exactly what was all your doing?"

"Why me kissing him and touching him indecently of course. You have to understand, he is a very passionate man and he has enough sex appeal for two people. I'm not saying I can't keep my hands off him, but I am saying if he comes to me, I won't turn him away."

He walks away from Ryo and goes over to Traci as Ryo heads out of the door in search of Dee.

"First JJ and now Steve? Maybe he should have just remained friends with Dee. This was worst than high school. Everyone wanted the handsome quarter back that makes the winning touchdown. This is too much."

He finds Dee on the roof lighting another cigarette off the one he has just smoked.

"Hey Dee, you okay?" He walks over to Dee and puts his hand on his shoulder stroking it gently.

"I'm fine babe it's just that something happen in the office, I didn't tell you about."

"Then tell me now Koi, although I think I know what it is already."

Dee looks at his blonde lover, "No Ryo you don't know about this. Steve kissed me by surprise and I was so shocked it took me a moment to push him away."

"Yeah, I know, he told me. I wanted to punch him, but I controlled myself. He says if you're interested he wouldn't turn you away. You're not interested are you…in him I mean?"

Dee reaches out and pulls Ryo in his arms and kisses him with all the passion he could muster. Ryo can feel his head start to spin like the first time; Dee gave him a mind-blowing kiss.

"Does that answer your question, sexy? I could never want anyone the way I want you and don't ever forget it. You're my life Ryo the very reason I exist."

"Oh Dee…I love you so much, I love you more than anything and I mean that with all that I am."

Ryo puts his arms around Dee's neck and they're locked in an embrace that makes everything around them fade into the background. That's why they do not hear Drake when he comes up to sneak a cigarette also.

Drake stands there staring at the two of them and some how it doesn't seem strange to him, to see two men kissing like that. Somehow it seems some what…normal. He smiles at them, happier for Dee than Ryo because he knows how long Dee has been after his ebony eyed partner. He's just happy, Ryo finally admitted his feelings for the green eyed devil.

Drake clears his throat, "Excuse me!" He says this a little louder without actually yelling.

The lovers break apart and Ryo puts his head down as a blush appears on his face. Dee chuckles and pulls Ryo back, with one hand around his waist.

"Sorry Drake we didn't see you there. Have you been waiting long?"

Ryo turns and looks out into the streets with his hand to his cheek more embarrassed than anything. Dee puts his hand on his back rubbing circles on it.

"Its okay babe, Drake isn't going to go blabbing to everyone. You've told him about us, right?"

"Hey Ryo, it's nothing to be ashamed of, hell I wish I found someone that cared as much for me. Besides you know I don't gossip about people I like. Now if it was the badger or Rose then maybe I would alert the station but not the two of you, I just came up for a cigarette."

"Thanks Drake, I know you wouldn't gossip about us it's just, it's still new to me in a way and public affection is something I'm not use to that's all. I don't mind who knows I just…"

"Don't worry about it babe you'll get use to it sooner or later but I do prefer sooner."

Ryo turns pink again and punches him in the arm for effect. "Ow! that hurts you know, have some pity." Dee winks at Drake who smiles back at the two of them.

XXXXX

The PA system comes on and Rose announces he needs the Fake workers in his office pronto.

They all look at each other and say "us"? "We are working on fake money after all." Traci gets up and says with a smile, "Come on he means us."

They all head for the commissioner's office to see what is so urgent and as they file in one by one they see the look on his face and prepare for the worst.

Ryo I have some bad news for you and the rest of you." He shows them a picture and Ryo gasps clutching his throat.

XXXXX


	12. Chapter 12

Counterfeit Money 12

**Counterfeit Money 12**

I do not own Fake!!

Chapter 12

Ryo turns his face away and pulls the two pictures out of the Commissioner's hand, "Is this Drew…what happen to him…I was with him last night and he was fine."

The Commissioner sighs and rubs the top of his nose with two fingers before answering. He puts his glasses back on and looks at Ryo and then at Dee.

"He and the owner were found by one of the employees around eight this morning. The owner is dead but Mr. Adams…is in critical condition they don't think he's going to make it. They really did a job on both of them. The owner's body is at the ME's office right now and Mr. Adams is in County General Hospital. Ryo I want you and Dee to see if he can tell you who did this to them. That is…if he wakes up."

Traci looks over at Ryo, "If you want, I could go with Dee if you think you're not able."

Ryo looks at her, "Thanks for your concern but I'm fine. It's just he's someone I know and that always throws me for a minute. I remember him saying he would do what he could to help. I wonder if he has any family here."

"Well if we get going now we may be able to find out. Let's go Ryo; we'll call if we find anything out Commissioner."

Dee opens the door and he and Ryo take off.

"I guess you and agent Homma here can pick up our suspects. I'll have a couple of uniforms go with you and I think I'll put two more of our detectives on this also. Somehow I think this is related to our case. So keep me informed and now I have to talk to the chief."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Drake and JJ are with the two agents as they ride the elevator to the ninth floor. As they step off they notice two bodyguards standing outside the door they are headed for.

"Heads up guys this isn't going to be as easy as we thought."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryo has a worried look on his face as he stares straight ahead not saying a word as they ride to the hospital. Dee glances at him, "You really like this guy, don't you?"

Ryo turns to Dee, "It's not that I like him or anything, it's just, he tried to help and this is what he gets. He didn't have to get involved but he did."

"Well he got involved because he wanted to get to know you. He had something to gain from helping, remember?"

"I know, but he was supposed to get his car today and he has some really old scotch he likes and now he may never get to do any of those things again. I feel so sorry he ended up like this, Dee."

Dee sighs and shakes his head he knows, Ryo has a big heart and he is probably feeling guilty about what happen to Drew.

They pull up in front of the hospital and Ryo jumps out of the car, runs into the emergency room, flashes his badge, asks for Drew, and is told to go down the hall to surgery.

Dee is following behind his partner as he stops at the nurse's desk and they tell him to take the elevator up to the fifth floor.

When they get to the fifth floor there is an older couple in the waiting room. Dee goes in and takes a seat because he knows Ryo will talk to one of the nurses and let him know what is going on.

He hasn't seen Ryo this upset since Bikky was brought in after spraining his ankle, during a basketball game. He sits back wishing he could have a smoke but you couldn't smoke anywhere now, but in the streets. He sighs and leans back in his seat to wait.

Ryo comes in, "They told me he is in recovery right now and when he wakes, we may be able to see him for a few minutes. He's critical but they say he has a chance. God I hope so, he didn't deserve this."

Dee looks up at Ryo, "Why don't you have a seat because now all we can do is wait. I want to have a cigarette but I don't want to leave you alone."

Ryo smiles at him, "You go ahead I'm going to find the doctor that operated on him and see if he can let me in his room. I'll be fine by myself. Just don't smoke more than one, okay?"

Dee smiles and agrees and heads for the elevator as Ryo heads back to the nurse's station.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Can you tell me if the doctor in charge of Mr. Adams's case is available? I'll like to speak to him, about his condition."

Ryo smiles at the nurse as she looks up who was doing the operation and pages the doctor.

"He should be here shortly Det. I'll have him go to the waiting room or you could wait here if you like."

Ryo gives her one of his warmest smiles and says thank you and waits at the nurse's station. As he turns away he looks in at the couple in the waiting room and wonders if they are here for Drew. He turns to the nurse who is watching him, "Are they here for Mr. Adams also?"

She nods her head yes and says they've been waiting for him to wake so they can see him too. Ryo turns and walks back into the waiting room.

He stands in front of the couple and introduces himself and asks them if they were related to Drew.

"We're his aunt and uncle; his parents are on their way here as we speak. They're coming in from Chicago. I hope they make it in time before he…"

"Now don't think like that Martha, he needs our hope not negative thoughts. He's a strong boy and he will pull through." She turns to her husband and buries her face in his shoulder crying softly.

The doctor comes in at this time and Ryo stands and puts his hand out. "Hello, I'm Det. Randy MacLean and I need to see Mr. Adams, I…we need to know who did this to him. He's a material witness in an important case and he's a friend."

The doctor introduces himself as Dr. McCraven and he would take Ryo to see him. Ryo looks back at his aunt and uncle, "I'll let him know you're here and I won't be long. If the dark haired man comes back please tell him where I am, okay? His name is Det. Laytner."

They both nod and say they will and to tell Drew, they love him. They were pleased to hear him say he was a friend when he was talking to the doctor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryo is standing next to Drew's bed looking down at him. He wonders who could do something like this to this handsome man. He brushes some hair off his fore head and Drew opens his eyes slowly looking up at Ryo. At first, he doesn't believe he is there so he closes his eyes and opens them again. He tries to smile but it comes out twisted and he tries to put his hand up to his face.

Ryo puts his hand on top of his, "You have a bandage on the right side of your face Drew, and it might make talking a little difficult."

Drew looks at him, "What are you doing here Ryo?" His voice is gravelly and low. Ryo has to bend down to hear him. He stands up and smiles, "I heard you were in trouble so I can to check on you. How do you feel Drew?"

"Like I was run over by a train, I probably look like it too. Can I get some water?"

Ryo turns and see they left some ice chips for him to suck on so he gets a spoon full and lifts his head gently and gives them to him. Drew takes them in his mouth but has difficulty opening his mouth. Ryo remembers a first aid tip from his respiratory class and puts the ice in his mouth and his mouth over Drew's mouth sliding them in easily with his tongue. Drew leans back and licks his lips and looks up at Ryo. He is smiling down at him, "That's what we call a life saving kiss."

Drew smiles up at him as much as he can, "I'll take it anyway I can get it, thanks Ryo. I'm sure you're here because you want to know who did this to me right."

Ryo nods his head, "Do you know who did this Drew?"

He sighs, "It was three guys. After I left you last night I went to my job and the owner was in the back arguing with someone and the next thing I know I was being kicked and hit. They were asking me questions but the hits were coming so fast I couldn't think straight let along answer them. But I did hear them say…"

He coughs as if he's choking and Ryo pushes the call button and tries to raise his head for more air. The nurse comes in and calls for another nurse and they tell Ryo he has to wait outside. He backs up watching all the activity as more people come into his room.

Dee is standing outside his room as Ryo bumps into him. He spins around and looks in his face, "He was about to tell me who did this when he started coughing. He said it was three men there with the owner. I think he got a good look at their faces so I think we should let him rest for now. He is in bad shape; I have to call the Commissioner. He needs to be in protective custody."

Ryo goes to a corner and calls the Commissioner telling him what is going on and suggesting they put a couple of uniforms on his room.

"If you think it's needed Ryo, I'll send down some officers right away."

"Thanks Berkley, he's a material witness and he knows who did this to them. I know if he pulls through he will help us. Dee and I are going to head to the ME's office, unless you wanted us to do something else."

"No that's fine Ryo; the agents went with two other detectives to pick up our suspects. Make sure you come to my office afterward, okay?" He tells the Commissioner yes and hangs up.

Dee walks over to Ryo, "Let's go partner there's nothing we can do here."

I want to make sure he's alright and speak to his relatives' first Dee."

"Well yeah, that goes without saying. I'll wait here and you go speak to them." He pushes Ryo in the direction of the waiting room and Ryo walks slowly and looks over his shoulder at Dee.

Dee gives him a smile and leans against the wall, waiting on the medical persons to finish with Drew.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Traci walks up to the door and tells the first guy she would like to speak with Taylor Sims. He looks her up and down and she stands back and pulls out her badge. He looks at it and knocks on the door and opens it. He says something to some one else and then allow them to pass.

All four detectives walk in and are told to have a seat and Ms. Taylor would be with them shortly. They look around the apartment at the paintings on the wall because they all look like originals and the carpet was a thick plush contrasting with the warm beige couches and chrome and glass tables. The bar was made of glass also and you could see the expensive glasses and liquor as if it were on display.

The drapes were open so the sun light played colorful music in various shades of brilliant color, bouncing from one decanter to the other. JJ stands there admiring the décor and smiling at the different object d' art. He walks closer to a statue of the kiss but notices it is of two women kissing instead. He smiles to himself and is about to touch it when MS. Sims enters the room.

"You wish to speak to me?" She is a very tall woman dressed all in black. Her hair is a platinum blonde and cut very close to her head.

She looks at the officers as she stands with her hands in her pockets. She zeros in on Traci and gives her a slow smile.

Steve stands and tells her they have some questions they want to ask her and if not she could come down to the station.

"I'm sure I will help you all I can, but what is this about?"

"You were last seen in the company of Robert Powell right before his death and we would like to know what the two of you discussed."

She looks at Steve, "We only had dinner and then we went our separate ways. I don't see how I can help you; I don't know where he went after he left me."

"Well, you do know he died within an hour after leaving the restaurant in your company."

"I wasn't the only one he spoke to in the restaurant that night; maybe you should talk to someone else. If that is all Detective I have some place else to be, instead of answering these idiotic questions!"

JJ smiles at her, "That's true Ms. Sims; you do have somewhere else to be. You have to be at the station with us, we have a few more questions we need to ask."

Drake starts reading her, her rights and she calls out to one of her guards to call her lawyer. He comes rushing in and asks what's going on and Agent Dalton explains she is under arrest for suspicion of murder.

Drake and JJ look at him very hard until he backs down. JJ walks over to him and flashes his badge, "Do you have a permit for that gun you're wearing?"

"Uh…I'm a bodyguard so I need my gun."

"Do you have a permit for the gun?"

"Uh…no"

"Well you can join your boss down at the station. Put your hands behind your back…Sir."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Counterfeit Money 13

**Counterfeit Money 13**

I do not own Fake.

XXXXXXX

Chapter 13

XXXXXXX

Ryo and Dee make it back to the precinct and head for Rose's office. The others are in there and Rose tells everyone to go to the conference room. Dee heads for the chief's office to give him a heads up.

The commissioner walks with Ryo and asks, "I'm guessing, Mr. Adams pulled through?"

Ryo smiles up at him, "Oh yes, he did sir, it was touch and go for a minute but he was choking on his own saliva. They put a tube down his throat so we won't be able to talk to him until they remove it later today."

Rose sighs, "I see…however Ryo, I don't think you should get to involved with our witness, it can only lead to complications."

"How is that sir?"

"Well you know with him being interested in you and all."

"And how could that complicate the case…Sir?"

"Now Ryo you know, with something like this, he may say things just to get your attention and they may not be true."

"Are you saying, I wouldn't be able to tell when someone is lying to me? That I would believe anything someone told me because I thought, they had a crush on me. Not to mention, I'm not giving this person any encouragement at all. Nevertheless, he feels like this since he likes me, and then I won't believe he's full of shit. Is that what you're saying…Berkeley?"

Commissioner Rose looks at Ryo and clears his throat. Ryo smiles at him and turns, taking a seat in the middle so when Dee comes back, he can sit next to him.

Rose sits at the head of the table as the door opens and Dee walks in with the chief. He looks around and spots Ryo smiling at him and he heads in his direction.

Ryo leans and whispers in Dee's ear. "I miss you, Koi. Let's swing by the hospital before we head in for the night okay?"

The hospital is the last place he wants to go but he smiles and agrees with Ryo. They both look up as they hear the Commissioner mention their names.

"Uh…detectives you were with Mr. Adams this afternoon and were he able to provide you with any more information as to who may have killed his employer and did all that damage to him?"

Dee looks up at him, "We plan on going back to the hospital before we turn in for the night. He said that there were three people with the owner and they are the ones that attacked him. He is in critical condition right now, so we have to be careful…Sir."

"Yeah, thank you detective and agent Dalton you picked up one of the suspects?"

"We have Ms. Sims in custody but if we can't charge her in 72 hours then she slips through our fingers. We need to know whom she is associating with right now she is uncooperative. We need something that will tie her in with the death of Mr. Powell."

Ryo looks at her, "Since you have the person, providing her with the paper can't you drop his name, and see how she reacts?"

Rose smiles at him, "Good idea Ryo. Do you think you could do that Agent?" Steve and Traci look at each other, "We're supposed to keep that under warps for now and I really need to talk to my superiors first."

"More bureaucrat bull-shit, how long do you think that will take! Days or weeks Agent Homma, we need that information now?"

Steve glares at Dee, "Look I know we're a little slower then you guys here but we have to do things by the book or our case falls apart!"

"Well excuse me I didn't know we were working on two separate cases. I was under the impression it was all one case with two elements to it."

The Chief looks at Dee, "You know Det. Laytner does have a point even if he did put it badly. I want to know how we're going to go after her also."

Ryo is stroking Dee's back trying to calm him down. Dee folds his arms and leans back smiling at Ryo, because he always tries to defuse his anger. He couldn't help going off they way he does since he knows there is always an easier way to get things done. In addition, he was tired and hungry having missed lunch, thanks to one Andrew Adams.

Ryo sighs; he knows Dee always gets cranky when he is hungry. "Commissioner Rose, I need to get something to eat or I'm going to pass out. We missed lunch today and it's already two."

Rose looks at Ryo and around at everyone else, "Why don't we break for lunch and meet back here at say, 3:30. Will that give you enough time to feed him, Ryo?"

Ryo could feel himself blush as the Commissioner sees through his little scam and says, yes sir. He and Dee get up and Ryo looks over at the Commissioner who has a smirk on his face. Rose shakes his head at the blonde man and smiles to let him know he isn't upset with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Dee walks back into the office and grabs Ryo around the waist. "You are so good to me Ryo, thank you." He kisses him and slides his tongue inside his lover's mouth. Ryo sucks on it and then pushes him back saying, "Down boy, I am not your lunch. Let's go grab a sandwich so you can be a little nicer to our co-workers."

Drake comes over and asks if they would bring him back a sandwich because he and JJ didn't stop for lunch. JJ comes up as they are talking, "You know Ryo you weren't fooling anyone with that little act back there. We all know the Commissioner never refuses you anything. Dee-senpai is always cranky when he's hungry and he would have never let him go to lunch if he had asked."

Ryo looks at JJ, "So…what's your point JJ? We all got what we wanted. You should be thanking me. Let's go Dee, I'm hungry too."

He takes off down the hall and Dee hurries to catch up with him while Drake and JJ look at their backs.

"One day, I'm going to really lose my temper and punch JJ just for being JJ!"

"You don't mean that Ryo, you're just mad because he knows the Commissioner has a crush on you."

"Tell me something I don't know. Everyone knows that, but they don't throw it in my face like that. I have never given that man any indication that I was the slightest bit interested in him and if he doesn't want me to have my way then he needs to stop giving it to me. JJ has a lot of nerve the way he chases after you! At least the Commissioner doesn't jump me every time he sees me and yeah I heard about the hug you gave him."

Ryo walks through the doors leaving Dee to catch it before it hits him.

"Hey wait a minute Ryo, why are you mad at me?"

"You always find a way to defend JJ, no matter what. As long as he isn't making you mad every thing he does is fine with you that's why!"

"I'm sorry babe I don't mean to do that. I just feel sorry for the guy."

"If you feel so sorry for him why don't you be with him? Maybe I'm just wasting your time when you could be with someone that is use to being with men and you don't have to take your time with him. Maybe he can be more of a man than I am."

Ryo puts his hand over his mouth after that out burst and turns red because he has said that aloud. He turns to see if anyone is listening but luckily, there is no one outside the station but them. He walks toward the car and Dee follows not saying a word. He gets behind the wheel as Ryo gets in on the passenger side and stares out the window.

Dee glances at Ryo and starts the car up. He lights a cigarette, lets his window down, and looks at Ryo again. He is sitting with his head toward the window looking at the scenery.

"You know I don't want JJ or anyone else don't you, Ryo?"

"I know that Dee."

"I'm only taking things slow because I don't want to hurt you. You do believe me, don't you babe?"

"We've gone all the way four times Dee, four times! How am I going to get use to it if you wait like that? Some times I want to feel you inside me so badly I want to scream, but I follow your lead and I know you're not satisfied, because I'm not."

"Why didn't you tell me this before, babe?"

"I'm telling you now."

"Well love, I hear you loud and clear. Your chaste nights are over."

Ryo looks at Dee and for the first time he does not blush when he takes Dee's hand and kisses it.

"I promise you won't regret it, Koi."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Taylor Sims is in the interrogation room sitting quietly and fuming.

The others are watching her for any sign of her giving in and cooperating. They see none.

Steve looks at Traci, "Should we question her or let the detectives do it. We did tell her it was a murder investigation and not the counterfeit after all."

She turns to the Commissioner, "What do you think Rose, should we wait on Dee and Ryo?"

"Ah…Dee is a first class interrogator and he and Ryo work well together and there is the fact that Ryo seems to be rather fond of Mr. Adams so I think we should let the two of them have a go at her first."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We have your sandwich here Drake so eat fast, Ryo wanted to eat at the diner so you're on your own." He hands the bag to Drake and flops down behind his desk watching his partner who is hanging up his jacket. He smiles at the blonde thinking about their conversation earlier and sighs deeply.

"You okay Dee? You sound like you're ready to call it a day."

"Well Drake, as a matter of fact I am. I have some plans when I get off tonight and I'm anxious to get started…right Ryo?"

Ryo blushes, "I'm sure Drake doesn't want to hear about our plans for tonight. Let's go find the Commissioner so we can get out of here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Berkeley Rose sighs and looks at the others, "Well we knew it was a long shot keeping her here, but JJ you did arrest her bodyguard for the gun didn't you?" JJ nods yes.

"And Mr. Adams did say there were three men, maybe one of them is the guard. Someone get his picture and we can show it to our victim and see if he can make a positive ID and then we get him to at least give us some answers. Ryo take care of that please."

"Yes sir, come on Dee let's get going." Dee chuckles and follows Ryo out of the office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryo is standing over Drew's bed looking down at the once handsome man, smiling. He looks over at Dee who is leaning against the wall watching him with a smirk on his face.

"Drew I have some pictures here I want you to look at and tell me if you recognize anyone. I'll be quick so you can get your rest, okay."

Drew looks up at Ryo, "That's how I got this way helping you. What if they come back for me, what do I do then Ryo?"

"We have a police guard on your door and I promise I'll be here to check on you every day. You know we do have something called witness protection."

Drew closes his eyes, opens them again, and says, "Let me see the pictures."

He tries to focus on the pictures but his sight is somewhat fuzzy. He looks up at Ryo, "Can I get some more light please?"

Ryo looks over at Dee as he straightens up and turns on the overhead lights."

Ryo puts his arm under his head and lifts it gently as he sits on the side of the bed. Dee walks over to the bed, stands next to Ryo, takes the pictures out of his hands, and looks at him with a frown. He shows the pictures to Drew and asks if he remembers seeing any of them and Drew points out the bodyguard. Ryo eases his head back down and pulls the blanket up.

"You've been a big help Drew, now you get some sleep and remember the guards are right outside to protect you and they have my number in case something happens."

Drew looks up at him and smiles, "Thanks Ryo, I do feel better and thank you too Dee."

Dee mumbles under his breath its okay and heads for the door. He doesn't like seeing Ryo pay so much attention to the injured man; he knows Drew wants Ryo, for himself.

Ryo comes out of the room pulling the door up behind him, talks to one of the officers telling them that if Drew wanted them to call him that they should, anytime, and hands him his card. He looks over at Dee watching him and tells the officers goodnight.

"I guess we have the answer to at least one of our questions. Lets head back to the precinct and let the Commissioner know he has identified the guard."

Dee says nothing as they walk back to the car and gets behind the wheel. Ryo glances over at him and turns back to the window. He knows why Dee is upset, but he feels guilty about Drew getting hurt as if it was his fault.

"Ryo…you know I didn't like the way you was all over him…you act like you've been friends a long time. I hate to admit it, but I agree with Rose, you should have never gotten involved with Drew."

"I would have never thought you and Rose would agree on anything and when you do, it's about me paying attention to someone other then the two of you. Do you think the field is too crowed for you? Do you think I'm going to start having feelings for him like I do for you, Dee?"

"No it's not like that Ryo. I know you won't develop feelings for Drew, I don't like seeing you paying another man that much attention. I get jealous babe you should know that. I want you all to myself all the time."

Ryo looks at Dee, puts his hand out, and touches his arm. He pats it and says nothing because he understands how he feels.

They drive in silence back to the station each immersed in their own thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Counterfeit Money 14

**Counterfeit Money 14**

I don't own Fake!

Chapter 14

XXXXX

When the Bodyguard was confronted with the evidence, he had been involved with the murder of the owner; he confessed and told he was working on orders from someone else.

However, he did not implicate Taylor Sims, so they still had to dig up more, on the tall cool platinum haired woman.

"Well we can at least charge him with murder and attempted murder. He gave up the other guards, so JJ, you and Drake take a couple of uniforms with you and bring the others in." Rose is smiling at the way the case is shaping up right now, as he rubs his hands together in glee.

Ryo sighs, "I'm ready to head out if you don't need us for anything else sir."

Rose looks at Ryo and smiles. "The two of you have done more than enough Ryo. Take off for now but I want you back here in the morning and Det. Laytner, try not to make your partner late."

He turns and heads back to his office, cutting off any comment that Dee would have said. He glares at the commissioner's back and opens his mouth and then closes it.

"Did he include me in that compliment and then diss me because of it?"

Everyone chuckles at Dee because it seems, what he said is true. The commissioner did give him a compliment and an insult in the same breath.

"Don't let it bother you Dee, I'm too tired to even think about it." Ryo puts a hand over his mouth feigning fatigue. He looks at Dee over his hand with a wicked look in his eye.

Dee smiles, "Yeah, I'm kind of tired too. Let's go Ryo."

XXXXXXXXXX

Ryo and Dee arrive at their front door and all they can hear is rap music. They walk in and Bikky and Carol are dancing up a storm. Bikky is holding the remote control as if it's a mike, singing his heart out.

Ryo and Dee stand in the doorway watching them trying not to laugh at the sight. Ryo walks up to Bikky pull the remote out of his hand, and sings along with him, while Dee dances along side Carol.

The kids look at the two of them and double over in laughter. Ryo is throwing hands signs as if he is a true gang member and Dee has stop dancing looking at Ryo also. Everyone is laughing at Ryo's imitation of a gang member.

"Man, dad you know all the gang signs don't you!"

Ryo stops and laughs with them because he is out of breath as he hands the remote back to Bikky. He walks over and turns the stereo down, "Now Bikky you know we have neighbors, so keep it down."

Dee chuckles at him, "Yeah after you had your turn, you think about the neighbors!"

Ryo smiles and goes into the kitchen to find something to prepare for dinner. Dee follows, "Do you really feel like cooking after the day we've had? Why don't we just order in tonight? I could go for a hot shower and some Chinese food right now."

"Hey listen to the perv; I want some fried wantons too!" Bikky shouts from the living room. Oh yeah, can Cal stay for dinner she likes Chinese!"

"Even the monkey brat wants some too. I'll tell you what, it'll be my treat."

Ryo looks up into Dee's face, as he puts his arms around his waist. "Well since you're buying…I think I'll go take a bath. I could use a good soak. Make sure you get what I like too." He kisses Dee on the nose as he slides out of his arms and heads for the bathroom.

Dee watches Ryo as he walks away, then turns to call the restaurant. He leans his head back waiting for them to pick up as he thinks about Ryo telling him, he is tired of waiting. Well, he will not be waiting any more after tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryo is laying back in the tub relaxing in a bubble bath as he hears the door open. Dee looks down at him with a sly look on his face. He opens one eye and then closes it back. He can feel the heat rising up his body as he tries to pretend he's not affected by Dee's presence.

"Want me to wash your back, sexy?"

"That would be nice, Koi."

Dee walks over to the tub and sits on the side, reaches in and takes the sponge in his hand as Ryo leans forward. He makes small circles on his back as he bends and licks his neck sending shivers up Ryo's spine.

"Ryo moans, "I didn't know that was part of washing my back but it does feel good. Just go a little lower Dee."

Dee drags his tongue down lower, across his back and moves his hand to the front of Ryo's chest, making circles around his harden nipples. He is kissing his neck and massaging his chest at the same time. Ryo moans in the back of his throat, "Oh, Dee…this feels so good. Yes…right there…ahh…Dee."

"You like this sexy…say it like you mean it baby."

Ryo turns and puts his arm up around Dee's neck and pulls himself up a bit and Dee down into the water with him. He splashes down in Ryo's lap as Ryo laughs at the look on his face.

"Say it like I mean it! How's that for like I mean it!"

"Why you…ump…oh Ryo…I love you."

Ryo has his hand in the waist band of Dee's sweat pants, stroking him as he kisses the side of his neck. Dee's head falls back giving him access to his exposed skin. Ryo is kissing him with a hunger that has long been denied. Dee is now the one, moaning in the back of his throat as Ryo's tongue darts, inside his mouth.

Knock! Knock! "Hey perv, the food is here and I need money!"

Ryo lets Dee go, "Oh shit! We'll be right there Bikky!

"Get up Dee and let me out! I'll grab a robe, you're soaked!"

Dee laughs, "Bikky look on the dresser and take some money out for the food and don't get carried away with my wallet!"

Ryo puts his hands over his face, "I can't believe I forgot the food was coming. This is so embarrassing Dee."

"So you forgot, so what! I for one enjoyed myself just now and I know you did too."

Dee gets out of the tub, strips the wet clothes off his body and looks down at his full erection. He looks over at Ryo, "See what you do to me?"

Ryo blushes and gets out of the tub, "I don't know how you can still be hard after all that knocking and yelling! It effectively brought me to my senses!"

Dee strokes himself, "I guess I'm not like you. I always want you, Ryo."

"I see…but we do have to eat Dee."

He reaches for Ryo, pulls his naked body to his and whispers in his ear. "I'll let you go for now, but you owe me one, so don't forget." He kisses Ryo, sliding his tongue in and they both groan as they get swept up by passion.

"Hey! You coming out anytime soon!"

The lovers pull apart as they both shout for the boy to start without them.

They laugh at each other, get dress and head out. Dee rushes in the kitchen, looks over at the bags and cuts his eyes at Bikky.

"Ok you little street urchin, where are my fried shrimp! Give them up and I might let you live!"

"Dee! Don't say that! Bikky give him his shrimp and quit playing with him! The man is hungry and he just might eat us all!"

Carol is laughing as she takes the shrimp from Bikky and hands it to Ryo. While Bikky says, "He should have got enough for everyone! I like shrimp too!"

"Look monkey brat, you asked for wantons so that's what I ordered for you. Next time ask for shrimp, you shrimp!"

Dee chuckles at his own pun as Ryo hits him in the back of the head. He shakes his head and grabs the vegetarian stir-fry, happy that no one seems to have tried to eat it.

They all sit around the table eating and joking back and forth when the phone rings. Ryo looks at Dee who says let the answering machine pick up.

"Yeah right, it may be important. We still have an open case you know." He walks over, picks up the phone, says hello and then gasps as he puts his hand over his mouth.

Dee jumps out of his seat, grabs the phone and says hello.

"Drake's been shot pretty badly and one of the uniforms was killed. They're asking all officers to come back on duty at the hospital; he's at County General so get here as soon as you can." Ted sighs as he hangs the phone up.

Dee turns to Ryo and puts his arms around him, "Let's go babe, they need us and while we're there you can check on Drew."

Ryo looks up in Dee's face and nods his head as they go in the bedroom to get dressed. "Don't eat my shrimp because I'm taking it with me." Dee glares at Bikky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

JJ is crying and looking into the window as they prepare Drake for surgery. He hasn't left this spot since they came in with Drake. When the shooting began, he was behind Drake, he covered his body with his, and the uniformed officer went down first. JJ put two bullets in one of the guards before the other one gave up and he called for back up.

This was supposed to have been a simple arrest. No one expected anything like this. Drake getting shot in the chest and shoulder was something of a surprise. He never got a chance to pull his weapon to defend himself. This made JJ's anger show itself as he came up firing at the one that shot Drake, killing him and wounding the other as the other uniformed officer fired his weapon at the bodyguards.

Now one officer was dead and so was one of the perps and Drake is fighting for his life. He wipes his face and feels a hand on his shoulder. He turns around and sees Dee's face looking down at him.

He grabs Dee around the waist, bawling like a baby. Dee is petting him on the back as he looks over at Ryo. Ryo looks at Dee and nods as he walks over and strokes him on the back.

Berkley Rose walks over to the group, "I just checked on Mr. Adams and he seems to be holding his own. The officers have not seen anyone lurking around his room and he's been sleeping peacefully all this time. It's a good thing; we have him in protective custody for the time being."

Ryo looks at him sharply, "What do you mean for the time being? He's in danger too you know!"

Hold on Ryo, I only meant we cannot protect him forever but we will do what we can for now. Besides, he may not want us to watch him when he is released, whenever that is."

"I understand sir, have you spoken to the doctors about Drake? I understand he is going into surgery?" He looks over at JJ, still holding on to Dee and effectively suppresses his jealousy.

JJ raises his head when he hears Drake's name mention and Dee moves the pink haired man in the direction of a seat, as Ted and Marty come in with coffee. Marty hands one to JJ and one to Dee and looks over at Ryo who smiles, "I guess they don't have tea do they?" This breaks the tension some what and everyone takes a seat. They all look at JJ and ask what happen and he explains in detail what went on as if he is giving a report.

The doctor comes in and everyone stands, Rose puts his hand out to the doctor and introduces himself.

I'm Commissioner Rose and we're all here for Det. Drake Sands. Could you tell us what he is facing?"

"Well, he's lost a lot of blood and the bullet punctured his right lung so that caused his blood to flood his chest cavity. He has another bullet lodged in his shoulder muscle. We just hope he is able to use his arm but right now, we won't know until we go in and see what kind of damage was done. He is in critical condition and that's why we're heading up to surgery. Has anyone called any of his family?

Everyone looks at JJ, "He doesn't have any family here, but I think he has someone in Ohio, somewhere."

Rose looks at the doctor, "I'll be responsible for anything he needs doctor and will get in touch, with his next of kin I assure you, so do what you can for him." The doctor nods and heads for the elevator.

Everyone takes their seats; Dee walks over and puts his arm around Ryo as he puts his head on Dee's shoulder, waiting for the fate of one of their brothers in arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Counterfeit Money 16

**Counterfeit Money 15**

I don't own Fake!

XXXXXXX

Chapter 15

XXXXXXX

Ryo pulls away from Dee, "I want to go up stairs and check on Drew, since there's nothing we can do here but wait. Will you go with me Dee; I don't want to go alone."

"Of course I'll go with you babe, let me tell the others we'll be right back."

He walks over, tells JJ, he and Ryo were going to see Drew and for him to call if anything unexpected happens. Rose looks at Ryo as if he is warning him, but Ryo ignores the look. He is watching Dee talk to JJ and for the life of him; he cannot help feeling a little resentment. He tries to tell himself, JJ is hurting right now because of his partner, but he still resents the attention Dee pays his rival.

Dee walks over to Ryo and puts an arm around him as they head for the elevator. Ryo tries to calm down; he feels Dee is disregarding his feelings as far as JJ is concern. Just because his partner is injured doesn't give JJ free rein to his lover. He looks up in Dee's face and he looks down at him with a sad smile on his face. He reaches up and strokes the side of his face saying, "I'm sure Drake will pull thru Dee, he's a fighter after all."

"I know babe, but he and I started at the same time and I've seem him everyday, for the past seven years. If I don't get to see him, anymore I don't know what I'll do. I don't want to lose anyone else in my life that's close to me."

Ryo wraps his arms around his lover, "Then I know he will pull through, god wouldn't hurt you like that, and you have to believe, Dee. Drake is going to be fine."

Dee puts his chin on top of Ryo's head and sighs, "I love you babe, and I don't know what I would do without you in my life. You're the best thing to have happen to me."

"You're the best thing to happen to me too, Dee and I wouldn't change anything about my life, as long as you're apart of it."

The doors open and they walk down to Drew's room they don't see the guards. Ryo looks at the nurse's station seeing no one there and pulls his gun from his holster and Dee does the same. They run down the hall stopping at the door to Drew's room. Dee nods his head and Ryo pushes the door open and Dee comes in with both of them pointing their guns.

"FREEZE RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE!" Dee looks at the man with the pillow over Drew's face and Ryo looks around searching the room. He spots the officer in a heap in the corner. The man on the side of the bed puts his hands up in the air as he slowly turns around. Ryo walks over and holds the gun on him and tells him to get on his knees.

Dee walks over and points the gun at his head as Ryo checks on Drew. "He's still breathing but it's faint." He looks around the room and spots the handcuffs on the officer and gets them and puts them on the would be killer.

Dee calls for back up and Ryo calls for a doctor. He walks back over and shakes the officer awake. He looks over at Dee, "He has a pretty bad gash on his head but I'm sure he'll be fine…"

The door crashes open and a nurse and the other officer rush in. She goes to check Drew and the officer goes to the one in the corner.

"Where the **fuck **have you been?! If either one of them had died your ass would have been responsible. What the hell is your name you ass-hole?!" Dee was livid because it looked as though he had been playing around with the nurse when he should have been keeping an eye on the witness.

"I'm Carl Benson, sir and I was only gone for a few minutes. I was helping the nurse get some supplies."

Ryo is standing by Drew's bed, "That is not your job; your job is to watch over Mr. Adams. You will go on report for this infraction. I hope your little dalliance was worth it." He looks at the nurse with hard eyes and she drops her head and is about to leave the room when Ryo tells her to stay because they will need too talk to her also. She looks around and makes a run for the door and Dee sticks his foot out and trips her. He bends down and helps her up as the door opens again.

Rose and six or seven officers make their way into the room along with the doctor and two more nurses. They all go outside his room and the nurse is put in handcuffs because she led the young officer away on purpose.

Ryo looks over his shoulder at the closed door wondering if Drew is going to be all right, he promised he would protect him. Dee glances at the worried look on Roy's face, " Go back inside I'll take care of everything here, I can tell them what you can and I'll make sure we get someone that won't fall for this type of bullshit."

"Thanks Dee, I do want to know how he's doing."

Dee smiles, "I know babe when you protect someone, you don't let them die. Go on, I'll take care of this, I promise."

Ryo reaches up and strokes Dee's face and heads off to Drew's room as the others look at him. Some wonder what is going on between the two detectives others already know about the relationship. However when Dee turns around they all find something else to look at.

Dee chuckles, "For those of you that don't know my partner and I are in a relationship so if you have anything to say then say it now and don't wait to say it behind my back."

One officer speaks up, "Ah, Laytner, everyone knows you were after Det. MacLean, we just didn't know he had caved in, that's all!"

Everyone laughs and pats him on the back and tells him congratulations to which he smiles and salutes. He takes some good nature ribbing before they take the nurse and the perp down to the station. The injured officer is taken down to emergency.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryo slips quietly into the room and stands by the door watching the doctors as they check on Drew. When they determine him, stable enough for just oxygen they file out of the room telling Ryo, he needs his rest. He assures the doctors, he will only be a few minutes so they leave him alone with Drew.

Ryo walks to the side of his bed and looks down on him. He reaches out and feels his forehead and strokes the side of his face.

"I'm so sorry Drew; this shouldn't have happen to you. It's my entire fault."

Drew slowly opens his eyes and looks up at Ryo. He shakes his head telling him, it is not his fault. He reaches out his hand and Ryo clasps it in his own. His eyes are swimming in tears as he smiles down in his face.

Drew smiles up at the blonde detective and closes his eyes again. Ryo wipes his face and brings his hand up to his lips.

"Ryo, what are you doing!?"

"Commissioner, how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know you are too involved with this witness!"

"It's not what you think sir!"

"You don't want to know what I think detective!"

"But sir, we almost lost him!"

"Those are the consequences of your job detective. You should know that by now. I think it would be best if I take you off this case for your own good."

"You can't do that sir! I've been working this case from the beginning; you can't pull me off now because I show concern for a witness!"

"It looked to me like you were showing more than concern. Does your partner know about this?"

"I…he knows that I am concern about him, yes."

"Is he aware of how concern you are about Mr. Adams? Would you be holding his hand like that if he were in here?"

Dee pushes the door open, "You know how Ryo is sir, he always takes on the weight of the world. He has a big heart and he loves strays. That's how he got stuck with the brat he has now. When this one is feeling better, I'm sure Ryo will have him over for dinner. I can just see it now, everyone at the table drooling over Ryo while I get to laugh, knowing he only loves me."

Ryo looks at Dee with love and gratitude in his eyes. This is why he loves this man so much; he is always trying to be his hero. He is always saying the things he can't quite say to others.

"Well if you say so detective, I guess you would know. Ryo, I just don't want you to get involved with any more riff raff, so to speak."

He turns and heads back down to be with the other officers.

Ryo walks over and puts his arms around Dee and his head on his chest, "Thank you so much Dee you always know what to say, but don't call my son a brat, okay?"

"Ah it was nothing. Rose was probably jealous that's all. When he looked around and you weren't there he went looking for you. I'm not worried about you wanting anyone but me because I love you babe and I know you love me. I also know you need to check on this guy for your own peace of mind. When you're not worried about anything that's good for me, right?"

"Yeah that's right, and then I can concentrate on just you. I take it that's the way you prefer it?"

"You're damn right. I want your undivided attention. How is he anyway, babe?"

"The doctor said he is fine but he needs a little oxygen right now other than that, he's doing as well as can be expected. However, I think we had better get out of here. Did they assign the new officers yet?"

"That's what Rose was supposed to tell you, but I guess he forgot. We have some vets in place now. They're waiting on you to finish your visit first. Come on and I'll introduce you."

Ryo goes back to the bed, kisses Drew on the forehead, says good night, walks over to Dee, and grabs his hand as they go outside to meet the other officers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They make it back down to the others and are told, Drake will be in surgery for a couple more hours and they will have roll call at eight and no one is to have the day off because now the case is a top priority, since one of the guards did in fact get away.

Ryo and Dee say good night and some of the others head out. They say good night to JJ and Ryo takes his keys and tells him he will stop and get him a change of clothes for which he says, thank you.

Ryo is feeling guilty because now he knows why Dee has paid so much attention to JJ. He looks in his face with true understanding at the man who's heart was in some ways bigger than his.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they arrive home Ryo goes in and checks on Bikky and finds him fast asleep. Dee heads for the bedroom dropping his clothes on the way.

Ryo walks to the bedroom and looks down at Dee's clothes on the floor and him on the bed. He's looking at Ryo with a sly look on his face.

"Leave it sexy, I'll take care of it later. Right now I want to feel your sexy body next to me."

Ryo sighs and strips down to his shorts. He crawls in bed telling Dee he is exhausted and just wants to sleep.

"Of course sexy, that's what I want to. Just lie close to me okay?"

Dee wraps his arms around his lover as Ryo snuggles and puts his head under his chin. Dee strokes his back with long fingers moving up and down his spine. Ryo moans with the sensation of Dee's cool touch against his warm skin.

He kisses Ryo's shoulder and blows his warm breath in his ear. "I love you baby, you know that don't you?"

Ryo rubs the front of his lover's chest saying, "I know you love me Koi and I wouldn't have it any other way." He pulls Dee's head down and slips his tongue inside his mouth. Dee moans in the back of his throat as he pulls the older man closer to him.

He slides his hands down the blonde's perfectly proportion body as he lifts his leg up encircling his hips. Dee could feel his erection as it brushes against his thigh. He slides his hand down and cups it giving it a gentle squeeze. Ryo groans and throws his head back as Dee nips at his throat lightly with his teeth.

"You taste good sexy. Let's see if you taste this good all over."

He licks the side of Ryo's neck and moves down the front of his chest to his already harden buds. He sucks on it as the blonde moans and closes his eyes tightly. He calls out Dee's name softly as he strokes the top of his head.

Dee moves down and pushes the blondes shorts down and Ryo's legs up and kisses the inside of his thigh as his hands moves to stroke his erection brushing his thumb over the head as it weeps with his essence.

As Ryo is moaning and twisting his body to give him better access Dee holds his hips down and takes him in his mouth. The blonde gasps and pulls at his lover's hair. Dee takes all of him in his mouth as Ryo pushes his hips forward.

"Oh Dee…that feels so good. Don't stop, please don't stop."

Dee is sliding his hand behind his lover's hips as he slips his finger in the slit between his cheeks. The older man cries out and puts the back of his arm over his mouth in an effort to stifle his voice.

Dee is stroking the tight muscles gently as he probes the opening with a well skilled finger that sends Ryo over the edge in anticipation. He knows, tonight the raven haired man has promised not to make him wait any longer and it is too much for him. He comes in Dee's mouth bucking his hips forward as he spills his essence.

Ryo looks at Dee, as he swallows, "Oh Dee…I didn't mean…"

Dee wipes the back of his mouth with his hand, "You do taste good all over sexy. Now it's my turn."

He reaches in the nightstand and pulls out the lube that hasn't seen to much use. He sits back on the bed and looks at Ryo as he pours a generous amount and slicks it on his own erection. He pulls his lover by the legs bringing him close to him. He straddles him looking in his dark eyes.

"Are you sure you're ready for this babe. I mean I do want you but I will never want to cause you pain."

Ebony eyes implore dusky emerald, saying all Dee needs to hear as he kisses Ryo and slides his finger inside the blonde. Ryo wraps his arms around his lover as he gives in to the kiss.

Dee slides a second finger in and probes around until he hits his pleasure spot. Ryo gasps against Dee's mouth and whispers in his ear.

"Now Koi…I want you inside me now. I can't take too much more of this."

Dee pulls his lips away and lines Ryo hips up and slowly slides in. He stops when he hears the blonde moan. He then begins to push in further going as slow as his mind would allow him. His body was screaming for him to screw his lover's brains out but he knew he had to be careful. What he didn't know was that his lover had the same thing on his mind.

Ryo's body seem to have a mind of it's own as he pushes down on Dee, grinding his hips in an up and down motion. Dee gasps in surprise as he looks in his lover's face. He grabs Ryo's hips in a tight hold and thrusts with him as he lets himself go.

"Oh Ryo you're so hot babe, I can't hold back much longer…come with me baby, come with me beautiful!"

Dee is hitting his pleasure spot with each snap of his hips and Ryo throws his head back in a silent scream as they both climax together. Their bodies shudder as wave after wave wash over them in pure ecstasy. Dee collapses on his lover as he folds him in his arms holding him tightly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Counterfeit Money 16

**Counterfeit Money 16**

I don't own Fake or Dee or Ryo!!

XXXXXXX

Chapter 16

XXXXXXX

Dee holds Ryo in his arms and kisses the top of his head.

"Um...Dee I feel so relaxed right now. Thank you for listening to me."

"I always listen to you sexy. Don't you know that?"

"Yeah but sometimes you have selective hearing, like when it comes to work."

"That's because of all the noise and interference at the job."

"Whatever, Koi. As long as you listen to me about this I could care less."

Dee kisses him on the side of his neck, "I'll always hear you, sexy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryo is in the kitchen sipping on his second cup of coffee and having breakfast with Bikky before he heads off to school.

"Is Drake going to be alright Ryo? I kind of like the guy."

Ryo looks at him over his cup, "Well, he was in surgery when we left and we didn't get any phone calls after we got home so I believe he's holding his own. But it won't hurt to have a good thought about him Biks."

"Well yeah, I can do that and I'll tell Carol too."

He gets up from the table and puts his plate in the sink drinks the rest of his milk and places it there also.

Ryo looks at him in surprise watching the boy do something without being told.

"Thanks Bikky, I see you're being more responsible. I like that in you."

Bikky grabs his back pack and heads for the door saying he has basketball practice and would be home at seven. He slams the door on his way out and Ryo winces at the sound. He gets up to see if Dee has at least made it to the shower.

"Good morning sexy, did you sleep well?" Dee is fully dressed and has made up the bed. Ryo looks around the room and smiles.

"Who are you and what did you do with my boyfriend?" He is smiling and walks into Dee's arms lifting his face up for a kiss.

"You taste like coffee, I hope you left some for me."

"Of course but we have to hurry. We still have to go by JJ's place to pick him up some clothes before we get to the hospital. I'll make you breakfast."

They go in the kitchen and Dee takes a seat while Ryo pours him coffee and warms up the pancakes he managed to hide so Bikky wouldn't eat them.

"You know babe we have our work cut out for us on this case. What could the nurse been thinking when she lured the cop away from his post like that. Do you think she was being paid or she worked for them?"

"Well Dee, people do things for all types of reasons; maybe she needed money or something. I'm glad we got there in time, it gives me chills to think we might have arrived too late."

"You know Ryo, I hate to say this but I think you are getting too involved with Drew." He is about to protest and Dee says, "Hear me out babe. The guy knew going in that something like this might happen. He did it as a way to get to you. Now I'm not saying he might not have helped us anyway, but you have to admit, he is into you."

"I don't think I'm getting too involved with him. I just feel we owe him our protection since he did go out of his way to help. You sound like Berkley. Are you saying you agree with him now? You didn't say that last night."

"I will never let that ass-wipe tell you how to act or treat anyone. But…I do agree with him on you not getting to close to Drew for now. I know I can't tell you how to pick your friends but Ryo you kissed the guy! How do you think that made me feel?"

"It should have made you feel sorry for the him, the way I do. I kissed him in front of you Dee…not behind your back. However, I won't do that again. It was just something I felt like I needed to do. Almost like saying I'm happy you didn't die."

"Besides, it's your entire fault anyway, Koi."

"I don't think you can blame that kiss on me, babe."

"No silly, I meant, because of you I'm not hindered by what other people think anymore. I have more confidence to do as I please now."

Dee puts the last of the pancake in his mouth and swallows the last of his coffee and smiles at his blonde lover. "You never cease to amaze me Ryo. I'm glad I have an effect on you but I don't know if that is good or bad."

Ryo laughs and follows him in the bedroom after pouring the rest of the coffee in a thermos for the ride to the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They pull up to JJ's condo and park in his spot since he has his car with him at the station. Dee locks the Subaru and places the key in his pocket. He catches up with Ryo who is walking fast to the door.

"What's the big hurry babe?"

Ryo turns as he places the key in the door, "I really don't like the idea of being here. Now I wish I hadn't offered to come here for him. I just want to get what he needs and get out."

Dee looks at him and says he will do it if it makes him that uncomfortable. He goes in and heads straight for JJ's bedroom and starts pulling out clothes. Ryo stands in the doorway leaning against the door frame watching as Dee gathers what he thinks JJ will need.

"How do you know this place so well? We come in and you go straight to his bedroom without pause. Why is that Dee?"

Dee turns and looks at Ryo, "I've been here before babe. Before we got together we had a poker party here. You were invited but, Miss Priss declined."

Ryo feels his face blush pink as he remembers telling them, he had better things to do with his money.

"Well just hurry up so we can go!" He turns and heads for the bathroom to find his toothbrush and other toiletries.

Dee chuckles at Ryo's jealous streak for the hyperactive, silvered haired detective.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrive at the hospital and find JJ inside Drake's room holding his hand with his head lying on the bed. Dee walks over and puts his hand on his shoulder and shakes him. JJ looks up opening his eyes slowly as he says, "Oh, it's you Dee-senpai, what time is it?"

He looks at Drake with all the machines over him and attached to him.

"He hasn't opened his eyes once and I'm so worried about him. His lung collapsed and this machine is breathing for him because he can't do it on his own."

Ryo clears his throat, "Why don't you go take a shower JJ, we'll stay with him until you get back and if he opens his eyes I'll come get you, okay?"

He smiles up at Ryo, "Thank you, I could use a shower and a cup of real coffee and not the slop they have here. Maybe when I shower I'll go down to the cafeteria and get breakfast."

Dee hands him his bag, "What do you want to eat JJ? I'll send one of the uniforms down and when you come out your breakfast will be here."

He tells Dee what he wants and goes in Drakes bathroom to get cleaned up. Dee goes to the door and sends one of the officers down for JJ's breakfast. Ryo goes and stands next to Drake's bed looking down at his face. He understands how JJ feels because if it had been Dee he wouldn't leave his side either. He thinks about Drew in that instant and remembers he has to see how he is doing.

Dee walks up behind him and slides his arms around his waist. He whispers in his ear, "He looks bad doesn't he? He's going to need a lot of down time after this. We need to put the bastards responsible behind bars."

Ryo puts his hands on top of Dee's and strokes them. "We will Koi; if it's the last thing we do we will find them. Now the whole dam case belongs to us. Heaven help the ones that try to get in our way. Drake is not only a fellow officer he's also a very good friend."

Dee tightens his hold on Ryo and agrees with him as the officer comes in with JJ's food and Dee's change. He lets Ryo go and takes the tray from him and places it on the small desk. JJ comes out of the shower and smiles at the two men, "Thank you so much I feel a little better now. Did Drakey open his eyes or anything?"

They both look at him in sympathy as Dee shakes his head no.

"Dee you stay here with JJ, I'm going down the hall to check on Drew if it's okay with you?" He looks in his lover face with a slight smile on his face. Dee kisses him on the top of the head, "You have ten minutes then we have to be here for roll call."

Ryo rubs his arm and looks over at JJ who is watching them, "I'll be right back JJ, call if you need me." With that he takes off down the hall.

"I'm surprise at you Dee-senpai, letting him go see Drew like that and leaving you alone with me not knowing if I'll attack you or not."

"JJ, JJ, we are not joined at the hip. Besides, if I tell him not to see Drew he'll just get mad and do it anyway. No one tells Ryo what to do. If I don't make a fuss I don't have to try and calm him down later and anyway Drew is no threat to me!"

JJ sips his coffee and looks at Dee over the top. "Oh yeah, I forgot, how much do I owe you for this?" Dee shakes his head telling him it's okay and walks over to the window and looks out on the street. JJ is watching the raven-haired man knowing he didn't like the idea of Ryo going to see Drew but he knew he could do nothing about it.

JJ thinks if he had Dee he would never leave him to go see anyone, ever! Well maybe Drakey and that is because he is his partner, but no one else. He would never cause the Greek God to think for a moment he wanted to be out of his presence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryo talks to the guards outside Drew's door and they tell him they haven't had any problems at all. He walks into Drew's room on silent feet as he eases up to the bed.

"I see you're feeling better today?" He smiles down at the younger man who gives him a smile back.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. Were you here last night, Ryo? I seem to remember hearing your voice but you know my mind is still a little fuzzy."

"Yes I was here with my partner. We came in and at the right time Drew. I'm so glad you're going to be okay. You had me worried for a while."

"Well we can't have that, can we? I see I had to have oxygen did someone try to do something to me last night. I seem to remember feeling like I was going to die, but I know I was probably dreaming. I hope you don't think I'm crazy but I dreamed you kissed me and said goodnight. I was dreaming right…but it felt so real."

Ryo pulls the chair up by his bed and takes his hand. "You weren't dreaming Drew. All of that did happen last night…including the kiss. My partner, Dee and I came to check on you and there was a man standing over you with a pillow. We stopped him and he's in jail right now and will be charged this morning. He has two cops as eye witness to his crime. You don't get any better than that."

Ryo smiles at him and squeezes his hand.

"I didn't dream the kiss either I see. I know it was a goodnight kiss and I don't expect it to lead to anything, but thanks Ryo. After your guy sock me in the jaw for getting you drunk I didn't think I would ever see you again. Although I look forward to your visits I don't want to cause any problems for you."

"Drew I'm my own man and I see who I want to see. I'm in love with Dee, yes but he loves me too so we don't restrict each other. He knows, I will never cheat on him and I feel the same so don't worry about causing problems okay. Your priority is to get better and soon." Ryo stands, "I have to go now for roll call but I'll be back later before I head in for the night okay?"

Drew smiles up at Ryo and nods his head as he slides his hand out of Ryo's clasp, he closes his eyes slowly, falling back asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone is standing outside Drake's room when Ryo arrives and the chief is conducting roll call. The commissioner gives them an update on Drake and passes pictures around of the guard that got away in the shooting the night before.

"Listen up men he is considered armed and dangerous so don't take any chances, he is a cop killer. He has armor piercing bullets so your vest won't do a hell of a lot of good. Call for back up if you spot him. That's all for now but check in every three hours and that goes for everyone."

"Ryo and Det. Laytner I need to speak to the two of you."

Dee is pissed because he did it again. What's with this guy doing shit like this? He was so obvious it was laughable.

Traci caught it also and looks at Dee. He looks back and shakes his head as if to say, "See what I have to put up with?"

"What is it sir?" Ryo looks at Rose expectedly.

I want the four of you to work together on this. We have a search warrant for Ms. Sims apartment and I need you to find something we can use against her and I don't care how small it is, just bring me something!"

He turns on his heels and leaves them all watching his back as he goes into Drake's room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now we are into the case I know it was a long time coming.


	17. Chapter 17

Counterfeit Money 17

**Counterfeit Money 17**

I don't own Fake!!

XXXXXXXX

Chapter 17

XXXXXXXX

The four of them arrive at Taylor Sims apartment and leave two uniform cops on the door.

Dee looks around and whistles. "Now this is the kind of place I would like to live in!"

"Why! You'll just have more rooms to leave a mess in."

"Ah Ryo, if I could afford to live here and have all this stuff, then I could afford a maid, right?"

Ryo shakes his head, "Just get to work Dee remember this is the reason Drake was shot. So she could keep all this _stuff_ as you call it."

Dee looks over at Ryo, "Yeah, you're right buddy. I'll start in the bedroom."

"Oh no you don't! She has an office, start in there! Let agent Dalton start in the bedroom, I'll start out here and agent Homma can do the kitchen and dining room, is everyone agreed?"

They all look at him and nod, heading off to their respective rooms. This side of Ryo is new for the two agents but Dee is use to Ryo giving orders when he is fired up about a case.

Ryo dumps the art work on the floor and looks behind every painting and turns over the cushions and digs into the cracks while Dee pulls her desk drawers out and dumps them on top of the desk and sorts through everything letting some of it fall on the floor.

Agent Homma is in the kitchen dumping flour and sugar on the table as if he is looking for drugs so he finds coffee and dumps it on the pile for good measure. He knocks plates over and is making such a racket that Ryo comes in the kitchen to see what is going on.

"Uh… Steve, what are you doing?"

"I'm searching for evidence, Det. MacLean."

Ryo looks around, "What kinds of evidence are you looking for that would cause you to break plates?"

"The kind that very smart criminals hide."

Ryo stares at him for a moment, turns and walks out heading back to the living room shaking his head.

Ryo is staring at a very large picture on the wall. The picture takes up the entire south wall. He walks from one end to the other noticing how it lies flush with the wall. He calls Dee and takes his jacket off.

"Yeah Ryo what's up, I was making a nice little mess in there."

"Does this picture look strange to you? Look at how it lies flush to the wall over here but lifts up slightly behind the sofa.

Dee walks over and tries to lift part of it and it won't budge. He stands back and scratches his head in the back. "You think something is back there partner?"

Ryo smiles, "Yes I do. Help me tear it down _partner_."

Dee goes in the kitchen looking for an object to pry it off the wall. He encounters Steve making a bigger mess in the kitchen and looks around. "Someone didn't like their assignment? Dude, all you had to do was say no. This is just so unnecessary we'll tract the place up like this. Help me find something to pry a painting off the wall and come give us a hand."

"I don't know… Ryo told me to search the kitchen and he looked rather intimidating. I think he is upset about Drake being shot. He seems kind of scary, for a pretty boy."

"I suggest you never let him hear you say that man. He is _pretty_ but telling him that will get you on his shit list so fast your head will spin. I think you should keep that to yourself."

"Will this do Dee?" He hands him a large chef knife. Dee looks down at it, "I guess it will have to do, after all this is a chick's apartment and they don't usually have tools."

Steve follows Dee into the living room and he hands the knife to Ryo,

"That's all we found but it is stronger than a screw driver." Dee looks at the blonde as he looks down at the knife.

"Let's get started on this big ass monster of a painting. I don't care if it is custom made."

Dee and Steve pull one side of the painting and Ryo goes to the other side sliding the knife under trying to pry it off the wall but it won't budge. They stop and look at each other as they huff and puff for breath. Ryo stands and looks at them with his hands on hips.

"I can't believe two grown men gasping for breath after a little work. I know that Dee smokes but what is your excuse Steve?"

"I smoke too. I just don't smoke when I work, but I'm using the same excuse as Dee."

Traci comes in at that time, "Look what I found guys, a safety deposit key. I'm sure it has a wealth of information inside. All we need is a warrant for the box."

Ryo smiles, "I'm glad you were the one in there because Dee would still be looking in her underwear drawer."

"Hey, you make me sound like a pervert, Ryo. You are sooo, going to pay for that remark."

Ryo looks away to the picture as he blushes. "Yeah dude, whatever."

He walks to the picture and puts his hand out and touches it. Ryo walks as he runs his fingers over the picture. The others watch him wondering what he is doing.

He stops and brings the knife up and slashes the painting, striking it three times. The others wonder if he knows what he was doing.

He pulls the flaps back and exposes blank paper. The others look with their mouths open and rush over to help him.

Ryo stands back as they pull on the remainder of the painting. He pulls out his cell phone and calls forensics.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they make it back to the station everyone is congratulating the four on finding the treasury paper. There was 600 hundred pounds of paper hidden in the painting.

Rose comes out of his office beaming at Ryo, he knows, he is the one that made the discovery.

"Good job Ryo, you did more than I expected! I always knew you were an excellent detective. I'm going to see that you get an accommodation for your excellent work."

"Ah…thank you Commissioner, but it was a group effort, sir."

"Yeah, I'm the one that gave him the knife…Sir."

"Ah…I gave the knife to Dee."

"Well I did find the key to the safety deposit box."

Rose looks at them, "I'm well aware of all your participation in this and you're all to be commended. Ah…you too Det. Laytner."

"Why thank you sir but I was just doing my job the same as everyone else." Dee turns and heads for his office because he knew if he stayed any longer watching Rose fawn all over his lover he would surely say something and lose his job.

"Dee! Wait! I'll talk to you later Commissioner, after I file my report sir.

"Wait a minute Ryo you could give me an oral report now and file it later."

Ryo turns and looks back at the commissioner, "Well, I need to…"

"Don't worry Ryo; I can fill the commissioner in on what he wants to know. Go see what you can remember on paper." Traci smiles at him and he gives her a look of gratitude.

"Thanks Traci, I owe you one." He runs off behind Dee to make sure he isn't pouting again. Rose was definitely being unfair to Dee and he was getting sick of it.

Ryo opens the office door expecting to see Dee but he wasn't there and he remembers, he goes to the roof for a cigarette when he gets pissed off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, this is where you are? I've been looking everywhere for you Dee. Are you okay? I know what Rose did was wrong but you should know him by now. Then you leave me alone with him. Do you want me to lose my job?"

Dee takes a pull on his cigarette and blows the smoke up to the warm breeze as it takes the smoke away. He turns to Ryo, "Why would you lose your job. He wants to make you chief!"

"He wanted me to go in his office and tell him in detail how we found the paper and you know, if I go in his office alone he will try something and I would end up punching him again and right now I don't know if I would be able to stop with one punch."

Dee looks over at Ryo and pulls the blonde in his arms as he tosses his cigarette down and grinds it out.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry, he makes me so mad when he does that to you. I bet he really does it to make me do something so he can kick me off the force, but I'm not going to let him do it. I need to be here with you if only to rub it in his face that you're mine. I'm so happy you picked me Ryo, sometimes I can't believe my luck."

Ryo hugs Dee around the waist, "Well Traci spoiled his plans by telling him she could answer all his questions. Then I took off looking for you. I love you so much Dee, kiss me, please."

"Like you have to ask."

Dee licks Ryo's lips and slides his tongue inside his mouth holding him tightly to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Commissioner is talking to his superiors and they agree he should hold a joint press conference with the ATF and the officers that found the stash of paper. He chuckles and says he will talk to everyone and they will all be there. He hangs up the phone and thinks of just having Ryo besides him at the press conference. He deserved better than the loud mouth, arrogant, uncouth and ill-mannered partner he has decided to be with.

He picks up his phone and calls Ryo's office and tells him he and Dee are to be in the conference room in an hour to meet the press.

Ryo tells the commissioner, they would be there and hangs up. He looks over at Dee and tells him what is going on.

"Well babe you should be proud of yourself. You did a good job but I'm not going to the press conference. Let the ass hole explain that! I'm really sick of the way he acts Ryo and he gets away with it to, that's the killer. Besides he'll be happy to have you by his side and not me."

"Well, if you won't be there, I won't either. So let's sneak out and go to the hospital and visit Drake. I wonder how he and Drew are."

Ryo picks up the phone, calls the Commissioner, and tells him they have to head out to the hospital and won't be able to make it to the press conference. Dee could hear the Commissioner yell all the way to his desk as Ryo holds the phone away from his ear.

"I understand Sir, but I don't want to appear on television until we rap this case up. What if the people we're after see our faces and come after us. They didn't hesitate to kill one of our own and Drake is fighting for his life. If they will shoot at us then they are too dangerous to let them know what we look like. I'm sure if you think about it you would agree with me. I'll be in touch Berkeley, but I have to go."

He hangs up the phone and grabs his coat and tells Dee to hurry as they run out the door with Rose bellowing Ryo's name.

They run down the stairs and out the door as Janet yells where's the fire before she hears Rose, calling Ryo. She puts her hand over her mouth as they run out the front door of the station. She tries not to laugh as a furious Commissioner round the corner and heads for the door.

He stops as he nears the front and takes a deep breath. He is fuming because Ryo had to have heard him calling him. He ran out of the station with Dee as if they were children running from the principal.

He spins around and glares at Janet as she tries to hide her laughter. He has to admit he did look ridiculous running behind them the way he did. However, he is the Commissioner after all and she should show some respect.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dee and Ryo are in the car gasping for breath as they look at each other and laugh. Dee starts the car up and pulls out of the parking lot slowly. He looks around for Rose but doesn't see him and he shoots down the street.

"Man Ryo, you really surprised me back there. I would have never thought you would do something like that. You know he's going to blame this on me don't you? Like I give a shit anyway."

"Don't worry Dee, I'll just tell him that with this case being as sensitive as it is, I had to go and I don't give a _shit_ either. Rose is the glory hound after all. What if they come after us for finding their paper? They never think of the big picture like maybe catching everyone, they only think bust by bust. I mean no one is breathing down his neck about this case anyway."

"Yeah you're right, we only found some of the paper we don't know what's in the box and we don't even have their fake machine. I think they're jumping the gun so to speak."

"Well they can jump without us being there. We need to find the other shooter before he goes so far underground we never locate him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steve and Traci go into the interrogation room to speak with Taylor Sims and tell her they made quite a find at her place of residence.

"I don't have to answer any questions from you without my lawyer here so leave me alone!"

Steve looks at her and smiles, "You don't have to say anything Ms. Sims, just listen to what I have to say." He pulls a chair out and sits while Traci stands at the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Counterfeit Money 18

**Counterfeit Money 18**

I do not own Fake

XXXXXXX

Chapter 18

XXXXXXX

Ryo and Dee make it to Drake's hospital room to find JJ asleep holding Drake's hand. Dee walks over to him and puts his hand on his shoulder, shaking him gently. He looks up at Dee and smile.

"Hi Mr. Wonderful, hi Ryo, are you guys off already? What time is it?"

"Hold on JJ one question at a time, ok buddy? To tell the truth we ran out and came here and it's 5:45."

JJ looks up at Dee and he explains what they found at Taylor Sim's apartment and about Rose.

"Oh I see…he is jumping the gun a bit. Well it's been calm on the floor all afternoon and there's been no change in Drake-senpai. I hope he at least opens his eyes before the Commissioner calls me back to duty."

He brushes his finger tips lightly over Drake's forehead looking down at him with a heartrending look. I miss my partner looking out for me."

Ryo puts his hand on JJ's shoulder, "Now it's your turn to look out for him. After all you did save him from being killed JJ and that's something to be thankful for. At least now he has a chance to get back on his feet. That's all thanks to you."

JJ looks up at the blonde and falls in to his arms crying as Ryo holds him. Dee stands behind him patting his back.

"I didn't think about…hic…that Ryo…hic…I would do…hic anything for him. I just want…hic…him to wake up."

"Shhh…Shhh…JJ he's going to wake up soon but right now he needs to sleep so he can heal. I know the first person he is going to want to see is you, but you need to be smiling. If you're not smiling JJ, he's going to think he's worst than what he is, so don't cry."

JJ pulls back from Ryo and looks up in his face, "You're right Ryo I do need to be smiling. I need to smile for him so he'll know he's going to be fine."

Dee looks over at the bed and smirks; he then takes JJ by the shoulders turning him around. Drake has his eyes open looking at JJ.

"Oh Drakey…you're awake!" JJ goes over to the bed and puts his hand on Drake's face and smiles down at him. Drake looks in his face and smiles back.

"I'll go get a doctor, thank heaven he open his eyes." Ryo goes out and heads for the nurses station.

Dee looks at Drake with his hands in his pockets grinning from ear to ear. "You gave us a scare for a moment there man. JJ hasn't left your side since you came in."

Drake looks from JJ to Dee and tries to speak and starts getting agitated so JJ tells him not to speak because Ryo went to get the doctor.

Ryo comes in with the doctor who goes over to check on Drake as a nurse comes in with a smaller machine in tow.

She tells them to wait outside while the doctor examines him. They file out with JJ telling Drake he'll be right outside and let's his hand go reluctantly.

"He opened his eyes! Isn't that great?!"

Ryo and Dee look at the silver haired man and smile. Dee puts his arm around Ryo and answers, "Yeah JJ it's great. Now you can get some rest. I told you he was going to be fine."

"I know but I was so frightened, they got the bullet out because his vest stopped it from going as deep as they thought at first however you never know." He notices Dee arm around Ryo and looks away. He still can't get his head around the two of them being a couple.

Dee is the love of his life and he knows, Dee is truly in love with Ryo but he cannot help but resent Ryo a little. Knowing Dee chased the man for almost two years and avoided him, makes his heart break even more. He watches as Ryo looks up in Dee's face and smile as green eyes meet ebony. No, he doesn't resent Ryo he hates him! He hates everything about him because everyone wanted Ryo, even the Commissioner!

JJ walks over to the window looking in Drake's room but they have the curtain closed so he really couldn't see anything but he stares anyway trying to get his anger under control. What he wanted to know was what made Ryo so special. Why couldn't he get the attention the blonde got every time he walked in a room?

JJ turns, when he hears his name called.

"We're going to check on Drew, will you be okay or would you like to come with us. When we get back they should be finish with Drake. We won't stay long."

That is the kind of thing he was always doing. Always thinking of someone else. Ryo was just too nice for his own good! He hated his kindness, hated his false concern, and hated how he fooled people into thinking he genuinely cared about you. This guy is just too much!

"No, I'm going to stay here and wait on the doctor to come out. I want to be in there as soon as they leave because I don't want Drakey to think I left him alone."

"I understand JJ. We won't be long I just want to say goodnight to Drew because I did tell him I would stop back by before I went in for the night." Ryo turns to Dee, "You can stay here if you want, I won't mind."

Dee smiles at his lover and tells him, "Nah, babe I'll follow you. Where you go, I go. We'll see you in a while JJ, okay?"

JJ nods his head and turns back to the curtained glass wall staring once again at his reflection. Wishing, Dee had offered to stay with him but he knew that would never happen, as he sighs despondently to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Drew is sitting up in bed hoping Ryo will keep his promise and stop by to see him. His parents left with his uncle and aunt a little while ago and he heard, the people that did this to him killed a cop and shot up another one and the wounded cop is on the same floor.

He leans back sighing deeply, wishing he had kept his mouth shut. The owner was dead and he knew the man that was killed earlier. He didn't know exactly what was going on but from what he overheard the owner was laundering the counterfeit money through the restaurant. Maybe he should mention that to Ryo when he came by. Then again, maybe he should find out how much Ryo knew about his boss before he went off half cocked.

This is how he ended up in the hospital in the first place, helping a good looking cop. Had he known the owner was involved he would have never said anything to Ryo about coming down to the station or providing a detailed description of the last person with the dead man.

He always was a sucker for a handsome man and Ryo was no exception. He was handsome, charming and sexy. His lips were made for kissing and with his eyes being so dark; they probably turned a smoky onyx when he was in the throes of passion. He could see himself getting lost in Ryo's dark onyx eyes. Yeah the man was worth wanting.

Ryo pushes the door to Drew's room open and walks in slowly. He is looking at Drew with a big grin on his face. Drew is sitting up smiling at him. He raises his arm to his face to show no more mask.

"Well you certainly look much better today. How do you feel Drew?"

Before he could answer Dee walks in behind Ryo. He looks at the man in the bed and smirks. "I see you're doing better Drew, glad you're going to make it. You had Ryo worried about you and we can't have that can we?"

"Dee! If you're not going to be pleasant than you can go wait with JJ, understand?" Ryo looks at him with one eyebrow arched and his arms folded in front of him.

"Yeah, yeah I'll be on my best behavior. Don't have a cow."

Drew is watching them and he smiles at the both of them, "You two have been together a long time haven't you?"

Ryo turns and looks at him, "Why do you say that?"

"Because you compliment each other."

"You think so? Well we've been partners for two years and lovers only a few months."

"Not from lack of trying, for those two years."

Drew chuckles, "You had to chase him for two years? I don't know if I could have waited that long."

Ryo smiles at him, "What makes you think he chased me? How do you know I didn't chase him? When I first saw him I knew I wanted him. I've always wanted him to belong only to me in mind and body."

Dee chuckles, walks behind Ryo and encircles his waist with his arms. He looks at Drew, "Don't let Ryo's gentle way fool you. He can be pretty aggressive when he wants something, badly." He winks at Drew, "He wanted me badly."

"I see…I'm happy for the two of you and Dee you don't have to worry about me trying to come between the two of you. Besides I don't know if I'm going to stay. My mom wants me back home…at least until I recuperate."

Ryo smiles, "I think that sounds like a good plan Drew, but I take it you don't want to go?"

"The reason they want me home is because I have no one here to take care of me while I heal. I'm seriously thinking of going into a nursing home for the time being. I don't know that many people here."

"How long have you been here?"

I've been here for almost four years and I still have very few friends."

"Well you do have me…I mean us. Dee's bark is worst then his bite and I know the two of you could be friends if you tried."

Dee tightens his arms around Ryo, "Yeah that sounds good but we have to be going back Ryo, they're probably finish checking Drake out by now."

Ryo pulls out of his arms, "Why don't you go ahead and tell Drake I'll be there shortly, okay?"

He pulls his arms from around Ryo and looks down in his face and the blonde winks at him.

Dee says, "See ya later Drew, don't keep him to long. You still need rest." He walks out the door pulling it up behind him.

"I'm surprised he left you alone with me. The last time you were alone with me he punched me."

"Yeah I'm sorry about that. He thought you got me drunk. He knows I don't drink that often, unless I'm with him. He worries about me a lot. I should say we worry about each other."

"However, I'm sure you don't want to hear about my love life so tell me why you want to go in a nursing home and not back to Chicago with your mom and dad?"

"I left home because I couldn't be myself and here I can. I can date women or men if I wanted, but there it's taboo in my family. I'm over twenty-one but they treat me as if I'm still a child. I only have a broken leg and a few cracked ribs so I should be fine in a few weeks."

"Besides won't you need me in court? I want the bastard that did this to me and killed the owner to pay. I may need help getting around but I still have my aunt and uncle to help some, although I don't want to be a burden."

Ryo smiles, "I'll help you also Drew, so don't think you're along in this okay? I wanted to stay behind and tell you that so now all I have to do is convince Dee, you need us."

"You are truly a friend Ryo, but you don't owe me anything and I don't want to cause problems in your relationship with Dee."

Ryo laughs, "I can handle Dee, and he's really a very good person. Don't worry about him okay?"

"If you say so Ryo, I rather not be around him to much, he makes me nervous, I never know if he is going to punch me or not."

"Like I said don't worry, he loves me and I know he won't upset me on purpose. But I have to go and I will see you tomorrow so get some rest."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryo walks into Drake's room and they are all gathered around the television watching the press conference with the commissioner and the agents at his side. Ryo slides up next to Dee and slips his hand into his as they listen. He turns and looks at him and then back at the set. He whispers in his ear.

"Is your boyfriend tucked in for the night?"

"That wasn't nice Dee, he's not my boyfriend." Ryo tries to pull his hand out but Dee holds it tighter. He looks over at Ryo with a smirk and turns his back to the set as Rose finishes up.

"I need to speak to you babe. Hey excuse us okay, be right back."

JJ turns with a smile, "Don't mind us, and take your time."

Drake looks at JJ with a puzzled look on his, "Ryo is spending too much time with Drew and Dee-senpai doesn't like it. I can't say that I blame him. Ryo should be grateful that senpai even looks his way."

Drake rolls his eyes and doesn't say anything because if he points out that Dee is the one that chased Ryo and not the other way around JJ would just ignore him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ryo, why do you always want to see that baka, alone? I don't like it and I would like for you not to send me out again…okay?"

"But Dee, you literally scare the hell out of him and he _is_ still healing. You do remember punching the guy don't you? Well, he remembers very well."

"Ah, Ryo the guy got you drunk and he led you on a wild goose chase. He's lucky that's all I did. You know how I am? You're too nice and people take advantage of that. But you cannot keep seeing that guy or you're going to make him think he has a chance with you."

"Don't exaggerate Dee, he knows I'm with you and as far as he's concern I chased you!"

"You don't really think he believed that do you? I was standing next to you and I didn't believe you. You're no good at lying babe."

That's only because you now me so well, Koi. He doesn't know me at all. He only knows I seem nice."

"Whatever Ryo, just remember what I said okay?"

"Yes Dee." He smiles at the raven-haired man and slides his hand back inside of his hand as they go back to Drake's room.

Ryo is smiling as they enter and goes over to Drake, "You look much better than last night Drake. Do you feel any better?"

JJ looks at Ryo, "Of course he doesn't feel any better Ryo! He was shot twice and he can't breathe that well, so talking is very hard for him right now, please doesn't ask him too many questions."

They all look at JJ as if he grew two heads after that outburst. Ryo blushes, "I didn't realize he couldn't speak, I'm sorry Drake."

Dee glares at JJ, "It's no big deal Ryo. How could you know? JJ is acting like a dick, about Drake. You didn't do anything wrong."

Drake looks at Ryo and smiles at him. He whispers, "I'll be okay Ryo…thanks."

"I…I think I'm going to leave. I have to get home to Bikky." He turns and heads out the door.

Dee glares at JJ, "You are such a little bitch, sometimes. You'll always be alone!" He turns and walks out leaving the two men alone once again.

Drake closes his eyes and whispers, "Maybe you should leave too JJ. I need to sleep and so do you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Counterfeit Money 19

**Counterfeit Money 19**

I do not own Fake.

XXXXXXX

Chapter 19

XXXXXXX

JJ looks down at Drake, "Yeah you're right, you do need your rest. I'll come back later and check on you Drakey."

As JJ heads for the door he hears Drake whisper, "You'll always have me, JJ."

He turns and looks back at Drake but his eyes are closed and his breathing is even. Did he really hear Drake say those words or did he just wish he had said them? JJ lets out a sigh and goes out the door closing it softly behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Taylor Sims sits in the room alone pondering her options. They found the paper in her less then perfect painting and now they were in possession of it and her safe deposit box. Damn, could this get any worse! She knows, she is going to federal prison but for how long is up to her. No one has been able to get in touch with Ed and he has to know what has been going on with her. Where in the hell could he be at a time like this?

She looks up at the ceiling and sighs because she has come to a decision and she knows Ed is not going to like it.

"Hey are you still out there! I need to talk to my lawyer and I need him now! Oh yeah, bring in the federal agents too!"

Steve and Traci look at each other and smile; this is what they have been waiting for. Steve goes in to her as Traci goes off to call her lawyer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dee and Ryo are headed back to Ryo's apartment as the raven-haired man keeps glancing at him. The older man has been quiet since leaving the hospital.

"Are you okay babe? You haven't said anything for a while you know. Don't let JJ get to you, he's always opening his mouth and saying shit before he thinks about it."

"It's not what JJ said that bothers me, it's the fact, he feels he can say it. He acts as though he is angry with me for some reason. Did you say anything about me to him? I mean…did you tell him you were angry with me?"

Dee glances over at him, "Of course not. Like I would tell that spaz anything about you…wait when he ask where you were I did say you were with your boyfriend, but I was only joking when I said it."

"Now I see why he acted the way he did. He was jealous…jealous of the fact, we can laugh about something like that. He so wants you that every chance he gets he has to dig at me because he doesn't have you. Well he may as well get over it, I'm not leaving you for him or anyone else."

"That's what I like to hear, babe. One day he'll get the message and give up on me for good. When I talked to him on the roof, he seems to accept that we are together. But I guess it was all for show."

"You know I'm tired of people thinking they can say and do anything they want to me. Maybe I should be more like you and make them all leave me the fuck along!"

"Whoa babe, what are you saying? That's not why I fell for you! Hell, if I wanted someone just like me I would probably fall for that ass-hole Rose! No babe you stay the way you are, never change, because of someone else…at least not like me. You feel me don't you?"

"You're not so bad Dee, I could do a lot worst but don't worry, one of you is enough. In addition, you're much more lovable then Berkley. He brings out the worst in me and you bring out the best."

As Dee laughs Ryo phone rings, he looks at it and groans. He glances at Dee, "Its Berkley…I should just let it ring and tell him my battery died."

"Nah, you don't want to do that babe he may have something important to say and then again maybe not." He glances at the scowl on Ryo's face and tries to back-peddle.

"Hello Sir, did something happen you want me to know about?"

"Ah…I wanted to know if you caught the press conference Ryo."

"I caught the last of it Sir."

"Well I want you to know I gave you the credit for the bust…oh and your partner also."

"Thank you Sir…I'll let Dee know as well. I'm sure he'll be happy to hear it."

Ah…how is Drake doing, I hope he is improving as we speak."

"He's doing as well as can be expected sir. You are planning on going to visit him aren't you?"

"Of course Ryo. I plan to see him when I leave here. Are you still there by chance?"

"No sir I'm on my way home right now, but I will see you tomorrow at work…If that is all sir?"

"Yes…well, I'll see you tomorrow Ryo, good-night."

Ryo drops his phone on the seat and puts his hand over his eyes.

"Why me…what did I ever do to lead him on?"

"All you have to do is be yourself babe. However, you know what; I forgot I have to go by my place to pick up more clothes. You want to ride with me?"

"Why don't you drop me off, when you come back I'll have dinner waiting. I'm rather bush right now and I just want to go home."

Dee looks over at him and tells him he won't be long as he pulls up to Ryo's condo. He kisses Dee lightly on the lips and gets out of the car. He stands waving as he drives off and heads into the building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dee walks into his apartment and looks around. The place was in serious need of a cleaning. There were clothes on the sofa and dirty dishes in the sink. He chuckles to himself as he thinks about being at Ryo's place and not a dirty dish anywhere and clothes were always in their proper place. He's glad Ryo didn't come with him because if he had they would be cleaning it up just about now.

Dee is in his bedroom packing a bag when he hears the ringing of the telephone. He smiles as he thinks it must be Ryo missing him already.

"Hello beautiful, miss me already?"

"Why thank you detective…I didn't know you thought I was beautiful."

"Oh it's you! What do you want?"

"I did dial Ryo's number, so where is he?"

Dee takes the phone from his ear, looks down at it, and discovers he has Ryo's cell. He must have picked it up when he left it on the seat thinking it was his cell. They had twin phones because it was buy one get one free so they had the same ones.

"He's not with me right now is there something, you needed…sir?"

"I just wanted to tell the both of you, Taylor Sims gave up the locations of their operation and we hit three places simultaneously and arrested thirteen people. She made a deal with the agents to have her sentence reduced and she gave up the killer."

"So that means the case is over…sir?"

"Hardly detective, we have yet to apprehend her partner. He's the shooter and we have an APB out on him now. This is where you and Ryo come in. I need the two of you to head up the task force in charge of finding the s.o.b. if you think you can handle it."

"Didn't you just tell me you have an APB out on the guy? What do you want us to do?"

"I need the both of you back down here you jack-ass! What do you think?"

"Heh, heh, now that is the commissioner I'm use to dealing with! It just so happens I don't know where Ryo is at the moment, but I will find out and let you know _dick-wad!"_

He shuts off the phone and throws it on the bed in anger. "One day I'm going to punch that bastard's lights out!"

He starts throwing clothes in the bag and snaps it shut. He goes in his bathroom, dumps the contents from the cabinet into a smaller bag and heads out in a fury.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryo is dancing in the kitchen as he prepares dinner. He has on headphones so he doesn't hear Dee when he comes in.

He puts his bags down by the door, walks in the kitchen, and slides his arms around the blonde's waist.

"I like the way you move those hips, sexy."

He pulls the earphones from Ryo's ears and replaces them with a kiss. He turns his lover around and slides his hands up the back of his shirt.

"Oh Dee when did you get here?" The older man is laughing as Dee plays his fingers up his back.

He bends down and pecks his lover's lips, "I just got here and none too soon. I never see you dance. You have some great moves, I like it."

"Well I see it doesn't take much to please you, if you like my dancing."

"Hey Ryo, that guy that was here is on the news! Looks like they busted some kind of warehouse or something!" Bikky is yelling through the house as the two men come in to the living room to see what all the fuss was about to have Bikky yell that way.

"This is probably what the Commissioner was talking about when he called."

Ryo looks at Dee, "When did you talk to the commissioner?"

"That ass-hole called while I was at my place but he called on your phone, you left it in my car. He says he needs us to head up a task force to catch the other partner. The man has enough money to hire a private plane and sneak out I guess. Shit, I hate that fucking guy he has too many people at his disposal for him to need us for every damn thing."

Ryo grabs Dee around the waist, "Now, you know he really thinks we're the best ones for the job. He's impressed with your work also but he'll never admit it. You know our capture and conviction rate is the highest in the precinct and that's why we get so many serious cases."

"Well, he says he wants us back down at the station tonight to head the task force."

"Tonight! Are you kidding me! We just got home! I'm calling him now."

"Wait Ryo, we haven't eaten yet! He's going to make us come in now for Christ sake! Damn, he's not even listening to me."

"Why should he perv! You don't say anything worth listening too!" Bikky laughs at the raven-haired man as he turns on him with a scowl.

"Shut you pie-hole you simian ape! Everything I say is worth listening too!"

Dee storms off into the kitchen after Ryo and sees him waiting for the Commissioner to pick up. He turns to Dee with his fingers to his lips telling him to be quiet.

"Hello commissioner this is Ryo, I was just informed you needed us back tonight?"

"Well yes Ryo, I want the two of you to head up the task force. Is that going to be a problem for you?"

"Seeing that I'm about to have dinner with my son and I just got home yeah it is a problem. The APB should be enough for catching him and I don't see how we could do anything but that. If nothing comes of that by morning then we should have ample time to pursue him come morning. Tonight they are going to generate leads that we couldn't possibly follow until daylight."

"Well Ryo, you do have a point but I was thinking you could kind of…you know…give them a push."

"Berkley, I could do all of that at eight in the morning and I promise I won't be late… is that a deal?"

"Well, if you say so Ryo, but I do need you here first thing in the morning okay?"

"Sure thing Berkeley, I'll see you then, good-night sir."

Berkeley Rose is smiling as he hangs up the phone. He didn't need them tonight and he knew Ryo would call him stating that fact. He just wanted to hear his voice asking him to reconsider. How he could be with that idiot Laytner was beyond him. His Ryo deserved better than that man.

Ryo hangs the phone up and smiles at Dee. "We don't have to go in tonight; he said we can start on the task force in the morning."

Dee looks at him and shakes his head. "Like he had a chance while listening to your voice. You always have him eating out of your hand. I'm wondering if I should worry, what do you think. I mean the man never ever refuses you, no matter what."

"What would you worry about?" He looks at his lover with his head tilted to one side.

Dee shrugs and walks past him, "Can we eat I'm starving, babe?"

"Oh no you don't! You can't just say something like that and then shrug it off. Tell me what you mean, no secrets remember?"

"It's nothing babe, let's eat. Bikky you ready to eat! You better come on or I'll eat it all brat!"

"Like hell you will! Ryo I'm ready to eat too you know!"

The blonde sighs, pushes a lock of hair from his face, and tells Dee to set the table and Bikky to go wash up while he brings the food out.

He looks over at Dee and wonders if he is upset with him for the way he got them out of working tonight and he couldn't. What he did was for the both of them he should know that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they get ready for bed, Dee is still quiet so Ryo goes into the shower and turns it on waiting for the water to heat up when Dee comes in.

"Want some company?"

"Only if you want to, Koi."

Dee smiles and takes Ryo's hand as he leads him into the shower. He pulls the older man close to him and whispers in his ear.

"I love you babe so don't ever forget that…but I don't like you flirting with Rose the way you do to get out of things."

Ryo tries to pull away but Dee holds him tighter as the water cascades over their bodies.

"Let me finish babe, I know you're probably not even aware of it but I am. I don't want that prick to even think he has a chance with you but when you talk to him that way, he thinks you just might like him. I know because one smile or a kind personal word from you always gave me hope that one day I could make you mine."

"Ryo you don't know the power you have over me and I can only imagine the shit Rose goes through because you will never belong to him. You only make it harder for him to let go. And it's frustrating for me because I know you are not to blame for being you."

Ryo puts his hands around his lover's waist and looks up in his face as he slides the sponge down his back. "We better take our shower before we end up as prunes. We can continue this conversation later. Although I am happy to know, you're not upset with me about Rose."

He lifts his face up to Dee as he bends his for a kiss. The passion in that single kiss leaves them both gasping for air as they pull apart. He smiles down at the older man as they start in on their shower.

XXXXXXXXXXX

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Counterfeit Money 20

**Counterfeit Money 20**

Chapter 20

XXXXX

The task force was made up of Ryo, Dee, Ted, Marty and JJ. Plus they have the use of three uniform officers. Ryo is in charge and they are all looking at a map of the area, Ed has been spotted in.

"We're going to divide up into three groups and each has a uniform officer with them. Dee you can go with JJ, since I have to be here at command to coordinate everyone's movements. I need you to check in every two hours, so I know where you are."

"Well Dee-senpai, we get to work together again! Isn't it just wonderful! I'm so happy I could die with a smile on my face!"

Ryo cuts his eyes at JJ, "Don't make me regret _lending_ you my partner JJ."

JJ stops and looks at Ryo and blushes, "I'll take real good care of Senpai, Ryo, you know that!"

Dee scowls at Ryo, "Why can't you put him on someone else, I don't need anyone taking care of me! I've been doing this a long time. All I need is a uniform with me." He looks over at the uniformed officers and can see them chuckling at him. He shakes his head and grabs JJ by the collar and says let's go and heads out.

Marty walks over to Ryo, "Is something going on between the two of you Ryo?"

"I'm surprised you didn't know Marty, Dee and I are a couple. I assumed Ted would have told you. He knows about us."

"Well I did hear some gossip about the two of you but then you know how gossip is. I leave for a week and this is what is going on. Are you alright with this Ryo? I mean I…we never thought you would give in to Dee. It was kind of funny watching him chase you the way he did. We even had bets on whether or not you would give in. As you might have guessed, I lost."

"I can't believe you Marty! You bet on my relationship with Dee! Well I for one am glad you lost. Ah…what did you bet anyway?"

Marty looks at him and laughs, "I bet you would be old and grey before you gave in to that bigheaded bastard. Now there is going to be no living with him. He has JJ constantly chasing after him and wait a minute…you put him with JJ knowing how he feels about Dee?"

"Well if I put him with JJ he will appreciate me more. Besides, I'm not worried about JJ. He knows, Dee and I are together and he doesn't have a chance with him. However, you and Ted had better head out before the leads gets cold. I'll keep the other officer with me."

Marty gives Ryo a grin as he calls his partner and they head out to question some leads on the case at hand.

When everyone leaves, the Commissioner comes in and looks for Ryo. Finding him making grids at the map, he sends the officer out for some coffee and slides up behind the object of his desire.

"How is everything coming along, Ryo?"

The blonde haired man jumps and turns around dropping his marker on the floor. As the commissioner bends to pick it up Ryo puts his hand to his chest.

As he hands the marker to Ryo, he smiles, "I'm sorry, did I startle you Ryo?"

"Ah…yes sir I didn't know you were here." He looks around for the officer and back at Rose. "I had one of the officers in here with me, now where did he go?"

"Oh, don't worry about him, I sent him to get some coffee. I hope you don't mind. Tell me about your progress so far."

"Yes of course." He points to the grids he has made and explains Ed was spotted in each of the areas and they are all within a fifteen-mile radius of his home.

"Since you have the airports and trains under alert, I think he may fall back on some type of hideout. I believe he's still in the city sir, but I could be wrong. Janet is operating the phones for possible sightings. It seems, most of the calls have come from this area along here and this is where I sent Dee and JJ, although Ted and Marty are kind of on the out skirts, they should come up with something. We should be hearing from them in a couple of hours."

Rose smiles, "I knew to put you in charge, and you're doing an excellent job Ryo, but let me know when you hear from the men. I'll be in my office if you need me for anything." He turns and walks past the officer who has returned with his coffee and thanks him as he takes it out of his hand.

Ryo slides down in a chair as the Commissioner leaves. He looks up at the ceiling and sighs.

"Is everything okay Det. MacLean, I could get you some coffee if you want?" The young officer looks at Ryo with concern in his eyes.

Ryo looks back at him. "Don't worry about me, the Commissioner has that affect on me I'm afraid? I know I shouldn't let him, but he creeps me out sometimes and if you repeat that, I'll deny it whole hardily." He laughs and the officer laughs with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dee is fuming as he walks with JJ to interview a witness to the sighting of the perpetrator. They have talked to three people with zero leads and he is hungry and pissed because he's with JJ instead of his lover. It just did not feel _right_.

"Dee-senpai! When we finish let's have lunch I'm starved. We could call Ryo and see if he wants us to bring him something back if you like."

"Nah, I'm sure the Commissioner will make sure his favorite Detective has lunch. He made sure he broke the two of us up for the day."

"Hell, he could have done this without Ryo, that stinking, cold hearted, shit-faced bastard!"

JJ looks up at Dee, "Tell me how you really feel? You shouldn't let the Commissioner get to you like that. He does it on purpose, so he can get a rise out of you. You play right into his hands, handsome."

"What am I supposed to do, huh? The man lives to make my day miserable. Ah, fuck this, let's just get on with this interview so we can get the hell out of here, this place stinks. Why would a big time player even be in a dump like this?"

The building is a four-story walk up and the person they need to talk to lives on the last floor. The place has the usual degenerates hanging about with four of them sitting on the steps. One looks at the two detectives as they approach the steps and puts his head down.

The detectives catch his look and look at each other. Dee stops with one foot on the step next to him and looks down.

"What's your name mister?'' JJ puts his hand on his hip to show his badge as if that was necessary. The man steals a look at Dee and drops his head back down.

"Just call me mister." Dee looks at him, reaches down, and grabs him by the collar of his coat, which flies open on his way up on his feet.

"You're getting smart with me, ass-hole! I asked you a question and I'm not in the habit of repeating myself!"

The man looks up at Dee with a look of terror in his eyes as Dee glares down at him. "I'm Greg Robbins, let me go man! I didn't do nothing!"

Dee pushes him back down and he lands with a thud. "When the police ask you a question then answer it with out the smart lip next time! Do you know Carmen Gonzo, on the fourth floor?"

"Yeah I know her, why?" Dee glares at him again, "I'm the one asking the questions, not you! Have you seen her today?"

He shakes his head and says he have to go and looks at Dee one more time and leaves. The others see the treatment Dee is melting out and leaves.

JJ looks at them as they leave and turns to Dee. He shakes his head and heads for the door. Dee follows and the uniform waits on the steps.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryo is at command center waiting for the others to call. He is pacing back and forth when the Commissioner comes back in.

"Is everything okay Ryo?" He looks at Ryo with concern on his face as Ryo stops his pacing and looks in the eyes of the tall lustful blonde haired man. He puts his hand on his waist and cocks his head too one side as he studies him.

"Berkley, why do you do this?"

"I don't know what you mean Ryo? Is there a problem I'm not aware of?"

Ryo looks over at the uniform cop and tells him to go to lunch. He tells Ryo he can wait, remembering, Ryo is uncomfortable around the Commissioner.

Ryo winks at him and says he has to eat and he expects him back in 45 minutes and turns away as a dismissal. The officer turns and walks out the door.

He turns back to face the Commissioner, "We both know why you have me here Berkley, so let's quit playing games. You know I'm with Dee, but you really don't care, do you?"

"Well since we're being honest let me say this…I think you can do much better than your partner and I for one don't think he is worthy of you."

"However, you think I should be with someone like you…right Berkley?"

"No Ryo, I think you should be with me. I could give you so much more then he can, I can take you any place you want to go. I can make you happy Ryo."

"What makes you think, I'm not happy now? What make you think I do not have everything I want now, in Dee? Why do you think I'm going to come to my senses and decide, you are the one I want and need? I love Dee…Commissioner; I love him with my whole _heart_.

"It took me a while too come to terms with loving him but I have and I could not be happier. I would appreciate you respecting my relationship with him. People are beginning to talk about us Commissioner and it's not very flattering to you, either."

"Ryo, you fell to realize, I want you as much as you seem to think that ass-hole…ooff!"

Ryo punches the Commissioner, glares at him and runs out of the command centre and back too his office. He grabs his coat and heads out the door.

He stops at the front desk and tells Janet to patch all calls to his cell phone because he is going out into the field.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward Briggs looks out the dirty window, down on the cluttered street. He knows the only way the cops could have known about the warehouses is, if Taylor opened her mouth. He knew dealing with that woman was risky, but she had the financing to get them started.

He had to get out of town and he had to do it quickly, before they closed everything down. Traveling was going to be hard right now, with that bitch talking her ass off in order to save herself. If his lawyer had not given him, a heads up he would be sitting besides her now.

All he has to do is lay low for a couple of days and he could sneak out of town, with the stupid cops, none the wiser. He will get in touch with Carmen and have her find out what is going out in a day or two. She is a computer whiz, but you would never believe it to look at her.

She is essentially a hacker and there is nothing she can't hack into. She is the one that found them the man at the treasury department, by finding out about his online gambling debts. He was in debt to the tune of half a million dollars and although the gambling was online the people that threaten him were not. It was easy to convince him to go along with their scheme.

He was very happy to take the money and run, so to speak but now everything was unraveling. That damn Commissioner is saying they have the treasury person and the safe deposit key along with Taylor and it was only a matter of time before they had him. This was before they knew his name but with the raids on the warehouses, they had to know who he is as well.

The mouth he would love to shut is that Commissioner! What is his name again? Oh yeah, Berkeley Rose! Yeah he would love to shut his mouth for good. He is an arrogant bastard, looking all smug as if he knows he has everything in the bag as far as his capture is concern.

Bastards like him, need there ass kicked occasionally and he is just the man to do it. If he had the time, he would wipe that smirk off his face and shove it up his ass. Yeah that sounds like a good idea.

XXXXXXXXXXX

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Counterfeit Money 21

**Counterfeit Money 21**

I do not own Fake but if I did, I would never end the series!

XXXXXXX

Chapter 21

XXXXXXX

Dee and JJ stand in front of the door, looking at each other. JJ knocks on the door and waits for it to open. Dee stands to the side looking around the hall wondering how people could call a place like this home. The smell along is enough to send him out of there for some much needed fresh air.

The door opens a crack and a bleached blonde-haired woman pokes her head out.

"What do you want?"

"We're looking for Ms.Gonzo, is that you?"

"Who wants to know?"

The officers introduce themselves and ask if they could speak with her about Edward Briggs. She opens the door and lets them enter.

Dee walks in behind JJ and they notice, her apartment belies the condition of the building.

The place is untidy but she has a state of the art computer sitting on the desk that looks brand new with all sorts of gadgets hooked up to it. On the other side of the room is a HDTV with a low-slung sofa in front of it. If the place were a little cleaner, it would have looked very nice indeed, except for the peeling paint and the smell. Nothing could mask the smell permeating the entire building.

"We were told you and Edward Briggs are friends Carmen, what can you tell us about him?"

She brushes her hair back from her face, "I don't know him that well so I really can't tell you too much. So what do you want to know?" She is looking at Dee with a slight smile on her face.

He looks over at JJ and nods his head, signaling him to start the questions.

"When was the last time you spoke with Mr. Briggs?"

"It's been at least a month; he doesn't come around here a lot. We are not as close as we use to be. He's decided that I'm not good enough for him anymore."

Dee chuckles and murmurs, "I wonder why?"

She gives him a sharp look. "If you have something to say then spit it out! I know you think I'm trash but you don't know anything! I've just fallen on hard times is all."

"Dee strolls over to the computer, "You look as if you're doing fine to me." He rubs the top of it, "Where do you work Ms. Gonzo?"

"I'm not working right now. You could say I'm in between jobs right now."

"Really, what type of work do you do, Ms. Gonzo?"

"Ah…I…ah…wait tables and stuff."

"And by stuff you mean…."

"What the hell is this, didn't you come to ask about Big Ed and not me and what I do."

"Just answer the question, Mam."

"I make a little money here and there doing odds and ends."

"Would those odds and ends include the use of a state of the art computer? You must be very good at what you do to be able to afford something like this."

"Well I brought this a long time ago." She looks down at the floor when she answers not wanting to meet his eyes.

JJ and Dee exchange a look that tells each other, she is lying. They know all the signs having been working on the force for a while.

"How could you afford something like this with no job? You know JJ, I think the lady has a benefactor, what do you think?"

"Well I think, Mr. Briggs can afford all of this and then some. So tell us the truth, when was the last time you saw him, we were told he was here last night, around 8 o'clock."

"Well whoever told you that, was lying because I haven't seen him for awhile and if that is all, I want you to get out of here. If you have any more questions then come back with a damn warrant!"

Dee smiles "Let's go JJ she's told us all she knows."

JJ nods and follows him out the door, which she slams behind them almost shaking it off its hinges.

"Well that went just about as expected. She knows more than she is telling though. We need to call Ryo and check in and see if he can get someone to sit on her place."

"Oh, Senpai, I knew we were thinking the same thing. We work so well together. Although I still want to work with Drakey, I do like spending time with you."

"Whatever JJ, I gotta call Ryo and let him know what's up."

He pulls his phone out, calls the precinct, and asks to be put through to the command centre. Janet tells him, Ryo is in the field and she has to put him through to his cell phone.

"Hey, wait a minute why is he out, is Rose with him?!"

"No, when he left he seem a little distracted and he was alone, Dee. Let me put you through to him."

"Never mind I'll call him, I know the number. Shit! If that bastard put his hands on Ryo, I'm going to kill him!"

Dee-senpai calm down! I'm sure Ryo can take care of himself. It's not like he isn't use to the Commissioner coming on to him."

Dee turns on JJ and glares at him as he dials Ryo's cell number.

"Yo! Ryo, where are you man! They told me you were out in the field. What happen, did Rose try something again?"

Ryo chuckles as he hears Dee's voice. He had wanted to call him but he didn't know if he were with a witness or not.

"I'm fine Dee; I'm in the diner with Officer Kline right now, having lunch. Did you and JJ get a chance to talk with all your witnesses?"

"Yeah, but I thought you were supposed to stay at command centre. That's the whole point of you being in charge isn't it?"

"We'll discuss that when I see you, okay? I don't want to talk about it on the phone. Suffice it to say, I may not have a job. I'll talk to you later."

He hangs up the phone before Dee could ask him any more questions, so he tells JJ they are going to the diner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryo hangs up the phone sighs and puts it back in his pocket.

"Are you okay Detective MacLean? You said something about not having a job?"

Ryo puts his head down and picks up his coffee. He turns to the officer, "I tried to reason with the Commissioner but I ended up making matters worst. However, it's nothing for you to worry about." He smiles and takes a sip of his coffee and stares off into space.

Officer Kline looks over at Ryo and decides he better mind his own business. The detective was okay in his book; he always treated him and everyone else with respect. They all liked the blonde detective around the precinct. He knew whatever was bothering him had something to do with the way the Commissioner flirted with him.

There were rumors going around, he is involved with Det. Laytner and if that were true he hopes, the blonde-haired man is happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dee strolls into the diner and walks straight to Ryo. He sits down besides him and puts his hand on his shoulder. Ryo puts his head on his hand, Dee gets up, and Ryo follows him to a booth.

JJ is sitting at the counter watching the two of them. They look like lovers, with Dee offering Ryo comfort by reaching out to take his hand. He turns back with a sigh and looks up at the menu thinking if only that were him.

"Okay, I'm here now, so tell me what happen."

Ryo looks up in Dee's face and blushes. This worries Dee who gets the wrong idea.

"I'll fucking kill that bastard! He's as good as dead!"

Dee is rising out of his seat as people in the diner turn to look at him wondering what is going on with the raven-haired man.

"Dee stop! Sit down and lower your voice, everyone is staring at us! Ryo is hissing at Dee so he will not be overheard. He puts his hand on top of the detective's hand trying to get him to clam down or at least sit back down.

"Let me tell you what happen first and if you still want to go then you have my blessing. Just sit and listen for now!"

He looks around the diner and as everyone is staring, he sees JJ with a smirk on his face. He looks at him hard, until JJ turns back around.

"The Commissioner didn't touch me, Dee. I'm the one that hit him, but with provocation."

"What he say to you, did he insist you go somewhere with him, like lunch maybe?"

"No, but that was probably next on his agenda. He called you a name and was about to tell me why he is better than you are, when I decked him and left him in the centre. He can be in charge of the task force from now on and I'm telling the Chief too."

"You really hit him, because he was dissing me?"

Ryo puts his head down and he can feel the heat rising up from his neck. "Well you know how it is. When someone talks about you like that it gets me angry and I sort of lost control, before I knew it, I hit him."

He looks up at Dee and whispers, "I lost my job didn't I?"

He throws up his hands, "He can bring charges if he wants and I'll tell about what he's been doing to me!"

Dee leans back in the booth and laughs, Ryo looks over at him smiling, and then he starts laughing too. Everyone turns once again to stare at the couple wondering if they have both gone crazy.

When they look up, Officer Kline is standing next to them with an apologetic look on his face.

"Ah…excuse me Det. MacLean but my forty five minutes are up sir. Do you want me to go back to the task force or wait for you?"

Why don't you go back, I'm sure the Commissioner could use your help. If he asks about me, tell him I will be back shortly, but only if he asks, okay?"

"Yes sir, I will do." He turns with a smile on his face hoping the Commissioner would indeed ask. He would love to tell him, the detective is still having lunch and with his lover.

Dee looks as the young officer walks away. He turns back to Ryo and says, "Was he grinning when he left just now?"

Ryo smiles, "He is the one that was left with me when all of you took off. The first time the Commissioner came in, he sent him to get coffee for him so he could be alone with me. That is the reason I kept him with me but a lot of good it did.

"Why don't you order something to eat while I take this call? His phone rings while he is talking to Dee. He gets up and follows behind Dee as he walks to the counter to order.

"Hey Ted, did you find anything out yet?"

"Yeah we did and it's a dozy. Where are you? They told me, you were in the field somewhere?"

"I'm at the diner by the precinct, why don't you guys come here and we can talk. I had to get out of there Ted. Dee and JJ are already here, we can compare notes when you get here."

"As a matter of fact we're pulling up now; see you in a minute buddy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Counterfeit Money 22

**Counterfeit Money 22**

Nope, still not mine. Love Fake anyway!

XXXXXXX

Chapter 22

XXXXXXX

Ryo hangs up the phone and looks at Dee. "That was Ted, he and Marty are on their way here. We should grab that back booth and see what everyone has come up with so far. After all we're _both_ supposed to be in charge of this case."

Dee and JJ grab their food and are on their way to the back when Ted and Marty enter the diner. Ryo tells them to order first, and then come over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose is in the command centre feeling he has made a mistake, thinking Ryo would allow him to get away with, talking about his lover the way he does. He rubs his jaw as he looks down at the notes the blonde-haired man left behind. He is studying them when Dianna comes in with the two ATF agents.

"Hey Berky, where is Ryo? I thought he was supposed to be heading up this task force and not you."

She is looking around, as if he may be hiding out of sight somewhere. The Commissioner looks up at her and smirks, "I thought I would let him go out and take a break."

Officer Kline walks in on the last of that statement and says, "I'm back from lunch Commissioner, do you need me to do anything?" He is looking at the Rose with a knowing look in his eyes.

"Hum…why don't you go and see if Det. MacLean is still in his office and tell him he's needed here, if you please."

"Ah…sir, he's not in his office…he's at the diner with the other detectives, sir. He wanted me to tell you if you asked…Sir."

Dianna catches the look on Berkley's face, "You didn't know he was at the diner?"

Officer Kline smiles as he watches Rose, waiting for his reply. As he looks in the Commissioner's face, he notices a slight reddening of his jaw. It looks like the beginning of a bruise. _"So that's what happen,"_ he thinks. _The detective must have hit his superior in the face_. He knew he should have stayed behind because if he had the commissioner may have not said, or done anything, to Ryo.

Rose looks up at the officer and notices where his gaze has strayed so he tells him he is dismissed and can go back down stairs. He watches as he turns and is about to walk away when Steve stops him.

"Wait a minute officer; you say he's with the other detectives? Are you talking about the rest of the task force?"

"Well, Dets. Laytner and Adams are with him and I think the others are more than likely on their way but he told me to come back here in case the commissioner needs me."

They all turn and look at Rose waiting for an explanation as to why the task force has been moved to the diner.

Dianna narrows her eyes at Rose, "What did you do, Berkley Rose! And don't even lie because in order for Ryo to leave his command you had to have done something to upset him!"

Everyone stares at him while he tries to put his explanation in the best possible light.

"Well I was just stating the truth about his worthless partner and he took my comments as an insult to him I guess. He stormed out of here in a fit and I might add, it was very unprofessional of him!"

"Dianna walks over to him and reaches out and grabs his jaw turning his face to the side, "You must have really pissed him off for him to have let you have it the way he did. What did you say Berky?"

He pulls his face out of her hand and walks towards the door, "I don't think it's anyone's business what I said, I know I'm right!"

Dianna puts her hands on her hips and glares at his back. She then turns to the others, "Let's head to the diner and see what's up with the task force since it's been moved from here." She turns to Officer Kline, "You come too officer, we still need you."

He smiles at Dianna and follows them out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ted and Marty get their food and sit at the table with the others. Ryo looks around and calls the two uniforms over since they have pushed a table up to the booth.

"Ted, you said you have something on the case?"

"Yeah, he was seen by one of our witnesses sneaking out of the apartment of Carmen Gonzo and this was around midnight. She's supposed to be a hacker he relies on heavily. They were lovers at one time but now she does free lance work for him and he supplies her with this new drug called '_lover's leap'_ I don't know to much about it but it's supposed to be really habit forming. And get this, he was talking about the Commissioner and how he wants to shut his mouth for good."

"Do you think it's a real threat against the Commissioner, or idle talk?" Ryo was upset with Rose but he did not want to see him killed or anything.

Dee smiles, "I guess I'm not the only one who doesn't like that arrogant bastard! He wants to shut his mouth for good, huh? Well maybe we can use the Commissioner as bait!" He starts laughing and the others join in, they know he does not want the commissioner harmed unless it's by him, so they feel free enough to laugh.

Dee notices, Ryo is not laughing and is worrying his mouth, chewing on his bottom lip. "Ah come on Ryo, you know I'm just kidding."

Ryo looks at him and smiles, "Maybe we can use Rose, as bait! Maybe we can get him to come out of hiding, if Rose goes back on the air and says he is close to catching him, because he is a coward or something to that affect. What if Rose makes him so angry, he comes after him, only we'll have him under 24 hour guard and catch Ed if he tries to do anything."

They are all quiet now, looking at Ryo and trying to play the scenario in their heads. "You know that sounds like a good idea, but would the Commissioner go for it?" JJ looks doubtfully at the others.

"If it comes from Ryo, he might go for it. You know he'll agree with anything Ryo suggest. What about it Ryo, will you ask him?" Marty is looking at Ryo as he asks the question.

"Ask who what? Excuse me gentleman, I heard the force was moved here, so we came to see what is going on."

"Hey sea-hag, how's it going? Ryo thought the atmosphere was better here than back at the precinct. Why don't you guys pull up some chairs?"

Steve grabs two chairs from another table because Dianna is sitting in Dee's lap as though she belongs there. Ryo looks at her and shakes his head because no one tells Dianna Spacey about propriety when it came to them, being as she is the one that gave him, that final push to open up and let Dee know how he feels about him.

"Ah…you know, you're making Ryo jealous, by sitting in my lap don't you?"

"Ryo sweetie, you don't mind do you?"

Ryo looks at Dee smiling, "If he feels comfortable, having you wiggle around in his lap, I guess it's alright."

Dianna looks at him with her mouth open, then turns around, and looks at Dee, as he smirks at her putting his arm around her waist as if to hold her down. She jumps up saying, "Sorry about that Ryo, I wasn't thinking. I forgot how much of a dog he is."

Dee laughs and barks at her as she pulls another chair to the table.

"Now fill us in on what's going on so far. I heard you talking about asking something of someone?" Dianna looks at Ryo.

"Ah…Ted told us about Ed Briggs wanting to get to the Commissioner, so we thought we may be able to use him as bait. I know it sounds worse than it seems but we'll be watching him the hold time, I swear."

She sits back in her seat, mulling it over. "It would serve him right if he got a little taste of real police work. So who's going to ask him?" She looks at Ryo, "I suppose they want you to be the fall guy, huh Ryo?"

He blushes as he says yes. "He may not be too receptive right now, so why don't you bring it up to him. I'm sure he would take it better coming from you, Dianna."

"Well it does sound good in theory, but what if we do go through with this and something happens to him? I know he is infuriating, but he is my dearest friend and I don't want anything bad happening to him if it can be helped."

Dee says, "We can put JJ and Ryo on the roof of the buildings adjacent to where he lives and I wanted someone to sit on Carmen Gonzo's place anyway. If he goes back there and we catch him then Rose, is out of danger. But Ed Briggs did say he wanted to close the Commissioner's mouth for good and that in it self is a threat, although it may be hollow and besides we won't let anything happen to, _dick_-_wad_."

"You know it does sound like a workable plan, if he agrees." Steve looks around at the others.

JJ gets up, "Well whatever you do is find with me, but I have to get to the hospital and check on Drake. He must be wondering where I am. Oh, and Ryo, I can check on Drew for you if you _like_."

Ryo looks at him, "Thanks JJ, but I plan on doing that myself, after all I'm the reason he's there. But you could stop by his room and tell him I'll see him along with Drake this evening."

He turns back to the table dismissing JJ, as if he has already left.

"Dee, you never told me what happen when you went for your interviews." Ryo smiles at his lover.

JJ walks out of the diner disliking Ryo even more than before.

Dee explains to Ryo about their meeting with Carmen Gonzo and Dianna tells everyone they should all go back to the precinct and talk to Rose. They all head out together with Ryo, a little apprehensive to face the commissioner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dianna walks into the Commissioner's office, goes behind the desk, and slides into his lap. He looks up at her and smirks.

"I take it you want something, DeDe?"

She puts her arms around his neck and kisses him where Ryo has punched him earlier.

"Now does it feel…better? The nerve of Ryo, misusing my Berky like this."

"Okay Dianna, this must be big if you're going this far. I happen to know, you are never on my side when it comes to Ryo. So I ask again, what do you want."

"Did you know the man we are chasing, does not like you on a personal level?"

"So what, he isn't the first criminal to hate me, what's your point?"

"Well my point is, are you willing to talk about him again on the air, maybe point out some of his flaws and say something personal about him to get him riled up enough, to make a mistake?"

Rose looks at her and pushes his glasses up on his nose, "Why do you feel, I'm the one that can make him come unglued enough to make a mistake?"

Dianna pulls back from him, "Well…and I mean this with all due respect, you are one, infuriating, arrogant son of a bitch, and I know you could do it, if you just be yourself."

Rose sighs, "You think saying something like that is going to make me want to do this?"

"Ah, come on Berky don't be like that, we'll have you with a police escort the whole time and we're going to have snipers and everything. Ryo even said he will help guard you."

He looks at her with his eyes narrowed. Having Ryo besides him might just be worth it, after all. If he can get him along, he may have a chance to apologize for earlier and make amends.

"Who came up with this bright idea anyway?"

"You know, I'm not sure who did, but it is a good idea don't you think?"

"Let me think it over and I'll let you know my decision. Tell me who will be my security and I just might do it. I am a police officer first and foremost so; let me run it past the Chief."

"Ah…Ryo has already spoken to the Chief and they're all waiting on you in the command centre." She gives him a huge grin and jumps off his lap pulling him up from his seat.

"I should have known this was just a formality. Lead the way, DeDe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone is in the conference room /command centre when Rose and Dianna arrive.

The Chief looks over the paper he is studying, "So you agreed to be the bait, Commissioner? That's good, we're setting up your security now, Ted and Marty will take the first four hours after you arrive home with them heading there first. We'll have some uniforms escort you and be outside your place as if you're there alone. The building across the…"

"Wait Chief Smith, I didn't say I would do this yet. I do want some more details on how this is going to work first."

"Oh, is that right?" He looks at Dianna, "Did you explain to him about what was happening?"

"Yes I did chief and he is going to do it…right Berky?"

The Commissioner looks around the room and his eyes stop on Dee who is looking at him with a smirk.

Dee looks back at him, "If you're afraid Commissioner, we understand. We can always go back to running down leads. It may take a little longer, but I'm sure we'll catch him eventually."

Rose sneers at him, "That's not why I'm hesitating, it's only because I need more information about this guy. He has already killed once that we know of and I don't want to be his second."

Ryo looks at him, "I think I speak for everyone when I say we will guard you to the best of our ability…Sir."

He looks over at Ryo for the first time, staring in his eyes. He turns to the Chief, "Let me see what you have planned for now." The Chief hands him the papers and sighs. He knows Rose will probably change everything just to let them know, he is in charge.

"First off, I don't think I need this much security. Having some one down stairs will do fine. You forget I also have a weapon and I do know how to use it. After the press conference I'll head home and wait to see if I'll be attacked, right?"

"You put it so bluntly Commissioner, but yes that is the general idea. However, I still think we should have someone inside with you just in case. The uniforms outside will be just for show, you know a diversion of sorts," Chief says.

Dianna walks over to Rose and puts her hand on his face looking up at him, "The Chief happens to be in charge right now and not you. Please listen to him, he has a workable plan right now. He's only thinking about your safety. This time I'm afraid you're going to have to put your safety in someone else's hands."

The others look on as she talks him into accepting the Chief's proposal. Dianna and Ryo are the only ones that can get the Commissioner to do whatever they suggest.

"Will you follow his plan Berky?"

"I don't need this much protection, my dear. You worry too much, I will be fine. Now I have to call OPP, to set everything up but trust me this may not work, then I'll have wasted the tax payer's money."

Traci says, "I'll be with you Commissioner Rose so not to worry because we might just have a good time. I have cards and everything so are we on?"

He groans, "Maybe, I'm not that good at games."

Dee coughs and the Commissioner turns looking at him, "You okay detective because I don't play games that well, but I will do my part to catch this killer, if it's the last thing I do!"

Dee looks over at him and smirks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Counterfeit Money 23

**Counterfeit Money 23**

XXXXXXX

Chapter 23

XXXXXXX

Dee looks at the Commissioner and smirks. The man was easier than he thought. Now he's willing to put his life on the line to catch a killer. Maybe he's doing this to impress Ryo, but that's not going to help him at all.

The commissioner looks around, "Isn't someone missing…where is Det. Adams?"

Dianna says, "He's at the hospital checking on Drake. I heard he might be released soon. Have you been to see him yet?"

"I was there last night and he did look better. I also checked on our witness." He looks at Ryo and then back at Dianna. "The young man seems to be doing well and coming along nicely. We had a long chat last night and I made a few things clear to him, also."

Ryo looks at the Commissioner and is about to say something when Dee puts his hand on Ryo's arm, telling him to wait.

"He has to know, we appreciate his help but he is just a witness after all. Pampering him is not doing him any good. He might come to expect more from certain officers, then is allowed."

Ryo looks at the commissioner and then at Dee. Dee nods his head and let's go of Ryo's arm.

"When you say certain officers, you mean me Commissioner?"

Rose looks at Ryo over his shoulder then turns around facing him. "If you must know, yes I do mean you detective. You have taken this case personally where this one witness is concern. I advised you before to be more objective when dealing with him and I'm sure your partner will agree with me on this."

Dee chuckles, "That's the way Ryo is…Sir, he cares about people. I'm sure someone like you, would never understand what it's like to help someone, without having an ulterior motive. We have to keep an eye on Drew and make sure he's safe, if we want him to keep helping us on this case."

Ryo glares at the Commissioner, "Had we not received help from him we wouldn't be as far along in this case as we are and he would never have ended up in the hospital. So yes, I will continue to check on him, until I deem it no longer necessary. Besides what I do on my own time, is my business…Sir."

Everyone is quiet as Ryo turns and walks out the door. Dee looks at his partner's back and over at Rose. He sighs and takes a seat at the table. "Well at least I know this isn't my fault."

Rose looks at Dee after that comment, "What is that, supposed to mean…detective?"

"Well you've pissed him off _twice_ in one day, are you trying to beat my record?" He chuckles and says, "Sir"

Ted smiles at Marty, they know when Ryo is pissed at Dee, he won't speak to him for days sometimes and Dee has to do a lot of groveling to make up. Maybe with the commissioner it will be different, but they doubt it.

"He shouldn't get so emotional about a witness; after all it's not like their close friends or anything." Rose turns back to the chief, "Let's get this over with, I'm getting a headache. I don't know why I'm doing this in the first place."

Chief Smith shakes his head and goes over the details of the plan they have come up with for his protection, starting with the next press conference.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryo goes into his office and hangs up his jacket. He walks over to the coffee pot in their office and starts the pot brewing. He is going through his notes when his phone rings.

"This is Det. MacLean speaking."

"Ah…Ryo you might want to get down to the hospital."

Ryo sits up, his notes forgotten. "What is it, JJ?"

"Well I heard a commotion in the hall and went to see what was going on and Drew said that Ed Briggs was in his room. I had one of the officers go to the front entrance but we did not see him and get this, he's dressed like a doctor. He wants to see you and I don't think he is going to calm down until he does."

"Thanks JJ, tell him I'm on my way there now."

Ryo grabs his jacket and heads for the door, he runs for the break room and pushes the door open

"Hey, Ed Briggs has been spotted at the hospital! I'm on my way there now, so let's go!"

Dee jumps up out of his seat and heads for the door followed by the other members of the task force. The Commissioner and the chief say they will wait on their call.

Chief Smith yells for them to call him right away. The Commissioner groans because he knows he is in for a long night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they arrive at the hospital, Ryo tells everyone to fan out and keep their eyes open in case he is still there.

He and Dee take the elevator to the fifth floor and go in the direction of Drew's room. JJ is waiting for them in the doorway. Ryo walks past him and straight to Drew.

"Are you okay Drew? Did he do anything to you?"

Drew looks up at Ryo, puts his face in his hands, and breaks down. Ryo moves closer and puts his arms around him.

"It's alright Drew, we won't let anything happen too you, I promise. Now try to tell me what happen. I didn't think you knew him."

Dee and JJ are watching this exchange from the doorway. JJ looks up in Dee's face to see how he is taking his lover cradling another man. However, he cannot read him and Dee is not saying anything, he is watching Ryo with the same hunger in his eyes he always has when it came to his partner.

Dianna and the two agents arrive and JJ says he is going back to Drake's room. He tells Dee, he took a statement from the officers on duty but Drew would only talk to Ryo. He pats Dee's arm and hands him his notes. Dee looks down at JJ and says thanks. He could not move from that spot if he wanted too.

Dee is watching Ryo with Drew and knows it is not sexual on his partner's part. He's comforting Drew, as if he were Bikky. He can see the concern in his face; he is stroking his hair as you would an upset child.

Ryo genuinely cares what happens to this man. When had that started, he didn't know, but he could see it now. Ryo wants to protect him and that meant he would do everything in his power, not to let him die.

Dee walks over by the bed, stands next to Steve, puts his hand out, and rubs Drew's back. "We're here now Drew, and no one is going to hurt you."

Ryo turns and looks up at his lover when he hears his voice. He smiles up at Dee and puts his hand out giving his fingers a small squeeze.

"Drew tell us what happen."

The doctor comes in, "I have to give this patient a sedative, he is too agitated right now and his blood pressure is too high."

Drew shakes his head, "Can it wait, I have to tell them what he said." He looks at Ryo and tells him, Ed Briggs is coming after him if he testifies against him. "He says it is easy to get to me here and he can get to me later. I'm so scared Ryo, what am I going to do when I get out of this place. I cannot go to Chicago, I would only put my parents in danger. I have to go in an institution until I'm able to go to court."

Steve smiles, "He came here and tried to intimidate you and that's a serious crime. We will put you in protective custody until we round everyone up. This way you can feel safe. How does that sound?"

He looks up at Ryo and realizes he is still in his arms. He blushes and pulls out and looks at Dee quickly. Dee has his trademark smirk on his face so Drew, apologizes. He looks down at Drew and waves his hand.

Ryo gets off the bed and says in a soft voice. "Drew we all want what's best for you and I speak for everyone when I say this. You can trust Steve; he'll make sure you're safe."

Drew looks up at Steve and says okay he will go in his custody for now. The doctor looks at Ryo since he seems to be the one in charge, "I really need to give him this sedative. If you would all excuse me."

Ryo smiles at Drew and tells him he will be back. He turns and the others follow him out the door. He finds the officers in charge of guarding Drew.

"Are you the one that let Ed Briggs, into his room?"

"I'm sorry sir, I thought he was a doctor, he had on a lab coat and everything."

"Did you even check his ID; you were supposed to be a little more diligent than that."

"No sir, I didn't, but he didn't do anything to him. The guy was in there three minutes tops."

Dee walks up to him and points his finger in his chest, "And how long does it take to kill someone, ass-hole! When you are on duty to guard someone you check all ID's, no matter what. You got that!"

The officer looks up at Dee in alarm, opens, and closes his mouth not knowing what to say.

The other officer puts his head down, not wanting the raven-haired detective to turn on him. He has heard about Det. Dee Laytner's infamous temper and he did not want to be on the receiving end of it. For his partner to say the perp was in there three minutes is a rookie mistake.

The elevator opens and Ted and Marty get off with two more officers. Ryo walks over to them and back to the others, "You two are dismissed, go back to the precinct and report to your sergeant.

The two officers leave without making eye contact with anyone. Dee watches them as hey leave and shakes his head. "Idiots, did they not see what the man looks like. He's all over the news, for christ sake!"

Ryo walks over to him, "Calm down Dee, we have new ones now and they know what to do, okay. Let's go visit Drake and see how he's doing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

JJ is in with Drake telling him what is going on when Dee and Ryo come in.

"Hey buddy, you're looking a whole lot better. When are you getting out?" He walks over to the bed and ruffles Drake blonde hair.

"Did JJ tell you we are working together since they put Ryo in charge of the task force? You gotta get better man; I can't take much more of him."

"Ah, Dee-senpai you know you enjoy working with me. We are like a well oiled machine."

Ryo chuckles in the in the background. "You're looking well Drake, I'm happy to see you're feeling better. We're going to nail the people responsible for putting you here."

Drake looks at him and smiles, "I thought JJ took care of the one that shot me."

"He did, but I'm talking about the people that put him there in the first place. He was seen in the hospital, so he is still in the city, which is good since the Commissioner is holding a press conference to smoke him out. If that works, we should have him in a few days."

JJ looks at him, "The commissioner agreed to do it? I shouldn't be surprised, with the way he feels about you."

Ryo spins around and glares at JJ. "You know, you are really a piece of work, JJ. It just so happens, Dianna is the one who talked him into it, not me." he turns towards Dee smiling, "I'll be back Dee; I'm going to talk to Steve about where they're moving Drew." He kisses Dee softly on the lips before he leaves and everyone looks at Ryo in surprise.

Dee smiles at his partner as he touches his lips in surprise. This is the first time Ryo has kissed him in front of anyone before and he is thrilled. He turns to Drake and JJ, with a smile on his face.

Drake says, "I never thought I'd see him do that with my own eyes. It must make you feel good, huh Dee? Although I don't think I want to see that at work too much."

"Don't be jealous Drake, I can't help it if I'm irresistible to Ryo and he can't keep his lips off me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Berkley Rose gave his press conference, Ed Briggs is in a rage. He turns the TV off and picks up his gun rubbing it on the side of his face as he looks down at the information in front of him.

He has the Commissioner's address. He should pay Berkeley Rose a little visit and make good on his promise to shut his mouth if it's the last thing he does.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

Counterfeit Money 24

**Counterfeit Money 24**

I do not own Fake.

XXXXXXX

Chapter 24

XXXXXXX

Ryo runs into Marty and Ted as he heads back to Drew's room.

Ted asks if Drake is up for visitors, they wanted to see him before leaving for the Commissioner's house.

"Yeah he is, Dee and JJ are with him now. Are Steve and Traci still with Drew? I want to find out where they are moving him." He looks at Ted who answers.

"Yeah they are but he can't be moved for a couple of days, he's still in bad shape. Somehow, I feel sorry for the guy with all he's been through. Now, I feel bad for calling him a vampire."

Ryo sighs, "Well hopefully he'll have a complete recovery and he can get on with his life."

"Yeah, right, I hope so but we'll see you guys tonight right? You and Dee will be coming on second shift tonight, right?" Marty is rocking from one foot to the other.

"Relax Marty, we'll be there and I promise we won't be late, I'll see you later."

Ryo continues down the hall, passing closed doors of other patients who did not need police guards outside. He stops in front of Drew's room smiling at the two officers on duty as he pushes the door open, walking in.

Traci and Steve turn, looking at him as he enters. Ryo looks towards the bed at Drew and sees he is still awake. "I thought you would be sleep by now, Drew. How do you feel?"

Drew smiles as he looks at Ryo, "I dozed off for a few, but maybe I'm use to all this medication and they can't knock me out, with a single shot."

"Well you still need to rest Drew, why don't you see if you can sleep and we'll be right outside the door. No one comes in with out them being question by the officers outside, I promise. After all, you are a very important person to all of us."

"He smiles up at Ryo, "Uh…can I speak to you along, Ryo?" The blonde detective turns to the two agents and tells them to give him a moment along with Drew.

As they leave out Steve turns, "I'll make the arrangements with my office so there will be a smooth transition. I'll talk to you when we have everything worked out Drew."

Traci waves as they leave and Ryo turns back to him with a question on his face. He pulls the chair up to the bed and sits down. He puts his hand on the bed as Drew slides his on top.

"Will you come and see me while I'm in custody? I don't think I can feel comfortable without knowing I'll see you, Ryo."

The blonde detective smiles at Drew, "Of course you'll see me, but I don't know if it will be as frequent as now. I'll make sure I see you as often as my job allows. Right now, we're concentrating on finding Ed Briggs. We feel if we capture him then most of the problems will be over. You know, if we have him in custody before you are released, you my avoid witness protection all together."

"That sounds even better, however, there's still the matter of me being alone, but I think I can manage."

"Don't say that, I told you, you won't be alone in this, I'll help and I know we can depend on Dee, no matter how he acts right now. He's really a very nice person no matter how he seems. I would have never fallen for him if he weren't, so trust we are here for you."

"If you say so Ryo and I do trust you. Your Commissioner was pretty blunt last night when he came in to see me. He warned me not to get involved with you, because I would complicate things. I think he has feelings for you, Ryo. He seems kind of upset with me."

"I'll deal with the Commissioner, so don't give what he says another thought. He's just being overprotective. He gets that way, sometimes."

Drew gives him a smirk, "I know what I know and he wasn't being over protective at all. He was acting like your partner. With Dee, at least I know why he took a slug at me."

"Well no one will take a slug at you anymore and I will make sure of that. Now, why don't you try and get some sleep and if anything happens, the officers outside know to call me and I'll be here right away, okay?"

Drew releases his hand, "I guess you're right, I am getting tired maybe I can sleep now, but I will see you tomorrow, right?"

"Of course you will, now get some sleep." He gets up, walks to the door, turns, and gives Drew a final wave before departing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Commissioner looks at the chief, "Well we have that wrapped up, what did you think of the press conference? Think I made him mad enough to come after me or not?"

Chief chuckles, "I think calling him incompetent, might have hit the mark, especially since we have no idea where he is. I hope he does come after you, but only so we catch him, mind you. He is clever though and he's a bold sort of fellow going in Drew Adams's room they way he did, and with the police there. He has a lot of guts to do something like that, so be on your guard Commissioner."

"Always Chief, by the way where is my escort, or do I leave here alone?" Rose adjusts his glasses on his nose as he looks at the chief with a frown.

They called while you were talking to the press and they are on their way to your house as we speak. We have a squad here to follow you when you leave so you should be pretty much covered for now. I'll call downstairs just to make sure but before you leave let me know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dee, JJ and Drake have just finished watching the commissioner on television and JJ turns it off. He puts the remote down and walks back over to Drake.

"What time are you and Ryo supposed to guard the Commissioner tonight, Senpai? If Ryo doesn't get back soon you may not be able to get any rest before your shift. Is he still in with Drew? I must say he is a very good-looking man with that long silky black hair hanging down his back. I can just imagine, running my fingers through it."

Dee looks over at JJ and scowls. "So what you're trying to say is, I should keep an eye on Ryo because he likes this dude! Forget about it JJ, I know Ryo is mine, especially after it took me so long to get him."

"Yeah JJ, you shouldn't tease the big guy like that. You know how sensitive he is when it comes to his Ryo." Drake is chuckling in the bed at Dee.

"Ah, the two of you can go to hell! Ryo is mine and what you say isn't bothering me at all!" Dee takes a cigarette out of his crumple pack and sticks it in his mouth as he glares at the two detectives.

JJ laughs, "Ah, Dee-senpai, you can't smoke in here, but I'm glad you're not bothered. I would hate to see if you were."

"I know that, I was just getting ready to go out to the roof and have a smoke! Leave me along, damint!" He storms to the door pulling it open, running into Ryo in the process.

"Whoa, Dee, where are you going? Don't tell me you can't wait until we leave to have a cigarette. You're just weak Dee, I swear. Why don't we leave now, let me say goodnight to JJ and Drake first okay?"

"Well hurry up, I need one now, you've been gone a long time Ryo!"

"Just come back with me and say good-bye, okay?" He puts his hand on Dee's arm and leads him back into Drake's room.

"Drake, JJ we're leaving now so we can be at the Commissioner's place on time but I wanted to say good-night first. We will see you tomorrow Drake and JJ, you need to be in the command centre at 8 o'clock in the morning since you don't have guard duty tonight. However keep your cell turned on just in case." He waves as he leaves and Dee says nothing preferring to glare at the two of them.

JJ notices the look still on his face, "Good-night my greek-god and remember what I said." He smiles at Dee and looks pointedly at Ryo who looks at JJ and then at Dee. He thinks he can thank JJ, for the foul mood, Dee is in and rolls his eyes at him before he leaves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they are driving home, Ryo keeps glancing at Dee. "Is everything okay Dee, you haven't said a word, since we left the hospital."

Dee says something inaudible under his breath. Ryo looks at him, "Are you upset with me because of something JJ said to you?"

Dee wants to say no, but he cannot, what JJ said, does bother him. He knows, he has Ryo's love, but it took him so long. He feels he will never know if he may change his mind about the two of them now he has accepted the fact he is gay. What if the reason he cares about Drew is, he is attracted to him and does not realize it.

If he ever lost Ryo to another man, he doesn't know if he could go on. The man is his sole reason for living right now. Why, he would kill for Ryo however, he knows it will never come to that. Still Ryo is his life, to not be the one that holds him at night the one that makes love to him, is just too much to think about right now.

"It's nothing Ryo, don't worry about it okay? I know you love me, right babe?"

Ryo smiles at Dee, "Forever and always Dee. I know right now JJ is jealous of us, it's like the Commissioner in a way, so don't let what anyone say make you doubt the love I have for you."

"Yeah, you're right babe. I know I shouldn't let them get to me, but sometimes it does. I'm just afraid, one day I'm going to wake up and find out this is all a dream. I've waited so long for you and now that I have you, I can't believe it's true. You're my dream mate Ryo, I don't ever want to lose you."

"You have to remember Koi, I love you to and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You're what I've been looking for and didn't know it. Now that I've found you I'm not letting you go. You belong to me and I belong to you and everyone else just has to deal with it."

Dee looks over at his partner, "I love you so much babe, I couldn't begin to tell you. I do know, I don't plan on losing you to anyone."

Ryo unbuckles his seat belt and tells Dee to pull over. He glances over at the older man, pulls up to the curb, and parks the car.

Ryo takes his face in his hands and kisses him passionately, sliding his tongue in his mouth, which Dee captures and suckles. He wraps his arms around his lover and pulls him half way, across the seats. Ryo put his hands under Dee's jacket and slide them up his back. Dee holds his head with one hand, and strokes his chest with the other.

They pull away as they both come up for much needed air. Ryo says against his lips, "Never doubt me, Dee. I could never love anyone the way I love you, you're stuck with me forever."

Dee holds him in a tight embrace, "I wouldn't have it any other way, sexy."

XXXXXXXXXX

Ed Briggs walks past the commissioner's residence and turns a corner. He walks over to his car and sits. He looks over to his driver, "I didn't see his car out front so let's take off and come back around midnight. Then we'll know for sure the ass-hole is in there. I don't want to stay on the street for to long."

"You got it boss, but I still think you should let me do it."

"Nah Joe, when I kill that bastard, I want to look in his face and let mine be the last one he sees."

"Okay boss, but I think you're taking unnecessary chances. He may have somebody looking out for him and he may not be alone."

"You know you could be right Joe, so yeah you come with and watch my back. I do want to make sure I get out of there in one piece, although I'm not worried about his pansy ass. He's probably all bark and no bite!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryo and Dee walk into their apartment and Ryo calls out to Bikky. He opens the door to his room and sticks his head out. "Hey Ryo, hey perv, what took you guys so long! I ate a bowl of cereal, but I'm still hungry, Ryo!"

"Keep it down monkey-brat. We ordered food on the way home. I hope Japanese food is okay with you. So don't be a pig and try and eat it all!"

"Dee cut it out! Can't the two of you be civil for at least one night! I'm going to take a shower and when I come out I don't want to hear anything from either of you!"

Ryo hurries off to his bedroom and slams the door behind him. He leans against the door and looks up at the ceiling, sighing tiredly. He walks over to the bed and takes his clothes off. Looking towards the door he can still hear them going at each other as if he hasn't said anything. He just hopes they save some food for him. He is beat right now and a shower is a good idea. He strips and grabs his robe and heads for the shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's all your fault perv; you must have pissed him off, on the way home!"

"I'll have you know; before we got here he had just kissed me."

"Oow…that's too much information, you rump-raider. I don't need to know, shit like that!"

Dee pops him in the back of the head, "Hey watch your language, you little brat! You need to learn to respect adults or no food for you and make sure you don't eat it all. Oh yeah, set the table and put the food out. I'm going to see if Ryo is as mad as he's acting."

Dee walks to the bedroom and knocks on the door as Bikky shoots daggers at him as he sets the table. He hopes Ryo isn't too mad at him, but he always talk to the perv that way, what's the big deal now?"

Dee turns the knob slowly and calls out Ryo's name. "Hey babe, you okay? Ryo, where are you?" He walks over to the bathroom and opens the door. He peeks his head inside and sees his lover standing at the sink, looking in the mirror.

"You are the fairest of them all, you know." Ryo turns and smiles at him and shakes his head. "You always know what to say don't you? I was just looking at myself, trying to see what all the fuss is about me. All I see is an average person with dark eyes and dirty blonde hair. I don't see anything special. My eyes are too dark for my skin and I always look pale even in summer."

He turns back to the mirror, "But they do say love is blind, don't they."

Dee walks over to him and puts his arms around his waist and his chin on Ryo's shoulder. "When I say you are beautiful, you should believe me. Every time I look into the dark eyes, I feel as if I'm drowning and your skin is not pale, it looks like porcelain that is more delicate, than fine china."

He rubs his nose in his lover's hair, breathing in his scent and exhales saying, "Your hair isn't a dirty blonde, it's the color of honey. Haven't you noticed how I can't keep my eyes off you?"

"Well I do see you watching me, whenever I look up. I just assumed you didn't want to do any work, so you watch me so you can learn." Ryo looks at him with a devious smile.

"You know you're going to pay for that remark." He looks up and meets his lover's eyes in the mirror. "You are so going to pay for finding me out; I have to keep you from talking."

Ryo chuckles and pulls out of Dee's arms, "You go and eat and let me take a shower and then you can, okay Koi?"

Dee drops his hands to his sides, "I'll let you off this time, because I'm hungry so hurry up." He pops Ryo on the backside and whistles as he leaves out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marty and Ted arrive at the commissioner's house, park their car around the corner and walk back to the entrance. They take the elevator up and get off on the seventh floor. Walking down the corridor to the commissioner's door, they pause as they hear a noise. Both men put their hand on their guns ready to draw when they notice someone using the stairwell. The woman comes through with a small dog in her arms; she stops and looks at the two cops.

They all nod to each other and she continues down the hall, presumably to her door. The detectives keep walking, stop in front of the commissiner's door, and open it, with the spare key he has given them. They go inside and look around and Marty says, "Man they are definitely paying the Commissioner more than they are paying us. This place is awesome! Do you think he will let me move in with him?"

Ted chuckles, "You, the wife and kids move in here with a single man, I don't think so, dude. That's why he has all of this; all he does is spend it on himself. Use your head, you have a family man."

"Yeah but what's your excuse? I've been over to your place and it makes mine look like a place."

"That's because I have too many lady friends and they require gifts man, gifts. You know how the ladies are, or have you been married so long, you've forgotten?"

Marty laughs, "Yeah I have forgotten, that's one of the reason I got married, it's cheaper to stick with one woman than all the ones you see."

"Whatever man, let's just have a seat, eat and wait on the Commissioner to come home, okay?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Commissioner is driving to his place with a marked car following closely behind. He glances in his rearview mirror and see the officers behind him and sighs. He knows, the other two detectives should be at his condominium, right now. If Ed Briggs follows him and thinks, he can get him alone in his place that will be where Ted and Marty come in. However, Ryo and his partner should be there later in the morning to relieve them and they all will head into the office together.

Ryo will be there when he wakes in the morning, he wishes it were just him and not his partner, with him. Well, there is nothing he can do about that. He will take what he can get. Nevertheless, his partner had better not fall asleep on the job, he will not be held responsible for what might happen.

XXXXXXXXXXX


	25. Chapter 25

Counterfeit Money 25

Counterfeit Money 25

_Since I have started on the case, I've decided to make some people suffer. I just hope you hang in there with me because someone will be hurt and someone will heal, with help. I know I was slow getting here but one person wanted the case and one wanted me to slow down, so I think I'll do it this way and tell it in my own time but thanks for the reviews! You know you rock!_

XXXXXXX

Chapter 25

XXXXXXX

"Hey Commissioner, glad to see you made it in one piece." Ted walks over to Rose, with a smile.

"I see you gentlemen have made yourselves at home. Please, finish your dinner." He walks to the fridge, takes out a bottle of water opens it, and takes a long sallow.

"It seems like everything is under control here, I'm going to take a shower." He turns, heading for his bedroom as he loosens his tie.

"Ah…Commissioner, when Dee and Ryo get here, if you're sleep, do you want us to wake you?"

The Commissioner puts his hand up to his chin, looks at the two of them with his eyes narrowed, "I never thought about that, yeah have them come and let me know. Wait, what time will they be here again?"

"Their supposed to be here around four in the morning sir. I know they won't be late, Ryo is always prompt whenever he has to be somewhere."

The Commissioner smiles, "Yeah that's right, however by four I hope I'm asleep, don't worry about it, I'll see them in the morning."

He turns and continues on to his bedroom and his shower.

Marty looks over at Ted, "Did you see his face when you mentioned Ryo." He chuckles, "He has it bad for him wouldn't you say?"

Ted flops down on the sofa picking up the remote, "Yeah, but don't mention it in front of Dee. We both know he and the Commissioner do not get along because of Ryo. I guess if Drake wasn't all shot up, him and JJ would have caught it instead."

"Yeah maybe, but you do know the Commissioner is in charge, right?" They look at each other and break out into, muffled laughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryo and Dee are lying in bed trying to sleep, for the couple of hours they have left of their night. Dee has his head on Ryo's chest listening to his heartbeat. Ryo has both arms wrapped around his dark-haired lover.

"Ryo… you sleep?"

"Yes Dee, so you go to sleep too."

"Okay…it's hard sleeping with you like this. It feels like something is missing…you know?"

"Shhh, Dee and close your eyes, try to sleep, 3 o'clock will come before you know it."

Dee begins to slide his fingers up Ryo's thigh, in slow, supple movements. Ryo squirms and whispers under his breath.

"Stop Dee…we need to sleep right now."

"I'm not stopping you from sleeping." He moves his fingers up, playing across his stomach.

Ryo opens his eyes, "Dee we'll be sleeping on duty at Rose's place if you don't stop. I for one do not; want to be asleep around that man."

Dee's hand stops in mid stroke, as he thinks about what Ryo has said.

"Yeah you're right, I forgot about that. Good-night Ryo." Dee's hand moves to the side of Ryo's arm, as he closes his eyes in anticipation of sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ed Briggs and his driver, ride pass Rose's building and notice the police car out front. He tells Joe, to drive on to the back and as they approach the alley, they see a back entrance.

"Park over behind the other building. We can leave the car there and walk back. Ed takes his gun out, checks the safety, and slides it in the back of his pants.

"Man, its light back here; I hope we don't run into anybody." Joe looks around for prying eyes, he didn't think they should be trying to enter, such a well-lit place.

"Quit bitching, you moron! Keep your voice down, unless you want to wake the building." Ed glares at his driver; he did not want anything to mess up his meeting, with the Commissioner ass-hole!

They ease up to the door and try the knob. It turns in Joe's hand as he looks back at Ed and whispers, "The door is open, man! Can you believe it; someone is going to be in trouble?" He chuckles low in his throat as he pulls it open and they slither, inside.

They see the stairwell and head in that direction. Joe asks Ed what floor Rose is on and he tells him, they have seven flights to go. Joe looks at Ed in horror, "Can't we take the elevator on the third floor?"

"No! What if someone sees us and report it back to the police. Remember my picture is in the papers and on the news. Now shut up and start climbing."

Joe groans and does as he is told, while grumbling under his breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ted is catching a nap, while Marty watches television. He looks over at his partner and shakes his head thinking, if he wants a permanent girlfriend he had better not spend the night with her, with all the noise he is making.

He actually sounds, as if he is sawing wood. Marty elbows him in the side and he quiets down for a while but as Marty turns to flip through the channels, he starts back up again.

The dark skin man wonders, should he wake his partner up, when the Commissioner comes in, dressed in a flowing, black silk, robe. He looks at Ted as he sleeps, and then at Marty.

"Ah…you have to wake your partner up, or I won't be able to get any sleep. How can you stand such noise?"

"Sorry Commissioner. We thought we would take a thirty minute nap since, we put in a full day." Marty begins to shake Ted with relief, he could always say, it was the Commissioner's idea.

"W…what happen!" Ted looks around, sees the Commissioner, and slides his hand down his face, "Sorry sir, I hope I didn't wake you I forget how loud I am, when I sleep." He looks up smiling at Rose.

Rose looks down at Ted, "Maybe you should see a doctor about that. I've only heard, but I've never actually known, anyone that snored the way you do. Make an appointment and see what they can do for you. I'm going back to bed, if you gentlemen will excuse me."

Just as he makes it to his bedroom door, they hear something on the other side of his front door. Rose goes in his bedroom, while Ted eases to the door, with Marty following close behind. They stand on either side of the door, with guns raised.

Berkeley Rose comes out of his bedroom, with his gun in his hand and motions for Ted to open the door. He nods his head and Marty stands in front with legs wide and both hands on his pistol as he aims for the door.

Ted reaches for the lock and pulls the door open as Marty yells, "Freeze! Ted jumps besides him to back up his partner as they both look at two men trying to hot tail it down the hall.

"Come on Ted, they're getting away!" Marty takes off behind the two as they hit the stairwell, with the detectives close behind.

The Commissioner calls downstairs to alert the officers waiting out front. He runs back in his bedroom, changes his robe for a long overcoat, and heads for the elevator.

Meanwhile, Marty and Ted are in the stairwell, when the first shot rings out. They slam back into the wall, as Ted fires back with a double shot hitting the wall behind Joe, as he ducks down.

Ed is taking the stairs two at a time, as he looks over his shoulder.

"_Shit! I should have known, he would have someone inside with him, with the cops out-side his building."_ Now he has to hope they don't hear about it to soon. Joe is running behind him as he takes another shot at the two officers and they fire back.

The Commissioner is getting off the elevator when he sees the men head for the rear entrance. He yells for them to stop when Joe turns and fires three shots.

Ted jumps down the last of the stairs and hits the door when he hears the shots. He falls back into Marty who is following close behind they hear another sharp retort and eases toward the door and look slowly around the edge. They see the uniform officers firing at the two men as they try to make it to the back entrance bringing one of them down.

Ted and Marty come out of the stairwell as one of the men escape through the back and they both give chase as he runs in an alley.

One of the officers runs over to the commissioner and the other one goes over to the body of Joe, Ed's right hand man.

"Commissioner Rose, are you alright sir?" The officer kneels down next to Rose, as he calls for an ambulance. He rolls him over and can see the commissioner has a head wound.

"Officer down we need an ambulance and a wagon down here on the double! The Commissioner has been hit!"

He puts the walkie-talkie back in his case and looks at his partner who is looking down at the dead man. "What the hell do we do now?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryo and Dee are curled up asleep when the phone rings. Dee opens his eyes and looks down at Ryo curled up against him. He holds him with one arm and reaches for the phone with the other.

Dee kisses the top of his lover's head, as he says hello.

He listens and gasps, "You got to be shitting me! We'll be there in twenty minutes." Ryo comes awake, at the tone of Dee's voice. He looks at him with dread; he knows something bad has happen.

"What is it Dee! What's happen now?"

Dee turns to him, "We have to get to Rose's place, there was a shoot-out and as far as I know the Commissioner has been shot and one of the suspects has been killed. They want us over there, as soon as possible since; we're the leads on the case."

The both jump up to get dressed and Ryo hastily scribbles a note for Bikky as they head out the door ten minutes after they receive the call.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marty and Ted follow Ed down the alley as he ducks and doge them turning one corner after another. Ted runs down a narrow part of the alley that is strewn with old broken furniture, he tries to jump over it in his pursuit of the armed man. He takes a tumble, twisting his ankle, as he falls hard. Marty stops and turns, looking back at his partner.

"You alright man!" Marty doesn't know if he should go or stay.

Ted groans, "Don't worry about me man, and catch that bastard! I can't run right now. Hurry! Before he gets away!

Marty takes off with, "Use your radio Ted and get some help!"

Ted winces, "Go on man, I'm fine!" He pulls himself up in a sitting position and takes his walkie-talkie out of his pocket.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dee and Ryo arrive as the ambulance pulls off and Ryo goes up to one of the officers and Dee walks over to where Ted is sitting.

"What happen to you, did you get shot too?" Dee looks down at Ted as he is bent over, holding his leg with both hands.

"No, I fucked up and tripped over some garbage out there. One of them shot the Commissioner and it looks bad. He didn't regain consciousness; I hope he's going to be alright."

Dee looks over at Ryo as he talks to the officer, "Where is Marty? I thought you two were together over here."

Ted tries to stand and winces as he sets his foot down tenderly.

"He kept after Ed; I made it back here and sent one of the uniforms after him. I hope my partner is okay, Ed is shooting anything that moves."

Ryo walks over and joins the two detectives. He looks down at Ted's leg, "Are you okay Ted? That looks painful, man."

"Yeah, tell me about! Are you going to the hospital to see Rose I don't think he's going to make it?"

"I talked to the paramedics and they said he had a pulse so he just might make it. What we need to do is find Marty. Dee, you stay here and I'll see if I can find out where he is."

Ryo turns to leave when Dee grabs his arm. "Hell no! You stay here and I'll go."

Ryo looks at him, "You think I can't do my job now? What in the hell is wrong with you?" He snatches his arm from his lover's grasp!

Ted is looking from one to the other, as they exchange heated words. He has never seen them so angry, but he knows what Dee is doing and he also knows, Ryo is not going to take the cuddling. He is a good officer and he is not going to let Dee tell him what he can and cannot do.

"No Ryo, I didn't mean it like that…it's just, I run faster then all of you and …to hell with it go if you want too!"

Ryo runs for the back entrance, and as he heads out Dee looks at his back, with frustration. He knows the only reason he can think of, not wanting Ryo out there is he's worried about his lover. He knows he has to stop being so overprotective.

Ted pats him on the shoulder, "You have to understand Dee, Ryo is a cop too. Besides, he is a sharpshooter, he'll be fine."

"Yeah man, I know." He sighs and looks at Ted with a smirk saying, "He's the best we got and I try to treat him, as if he's helpless because he's mine."

Ted chuckles at him and then winces, "Damn! This ankle is killing me I should have gone with the paramedics."

"Can you handle the walk to my car, I'll take you there."

"No, I want to wait for Marty and now we're waiting for the both of them. Three cops should be able to corner that ass-hole."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryo is carefully going down the ally, when he runs into the uniform cop. He points to the entryway of an abandoned building and says Marty went in after the perp, but he hasn't heard anything else from him.

Ryo tells him to call for back up, takes his gun out, and goes in. He stands by the door so his eyes can adjust to the darkness, and then proceeds to the back.

"Ryo man, get down, I think he's holed up in one of those rooms, down the hall. I checked two of them and I can see he has run down the hall."

"Well, how do you want to do this? We can't sit here all night, hoping he decides to come out. Let's flush him out, with a hell storm." Ryo smirks at Marty. "I'll go first, you come from behind and we take him down together. I have better things to do, then stay here. Let's go, now!"

Ryo goes to the side of the door; Marty thinks Ed went into and Marty kicks it open with his gun drawn. Ryo jumps out and they hear two shots in rapid succession.

Both men hit the floor, as they hear the bullets pass their heads. Ryo brings his hand up and fires off two shots, as Marty does the same. They hear a thump, and the sound of a gun, as it drops to the floor.

"Come out with your hands up" Ryo crawls over to Marty and puts his hands to his lips and points to the other side of the room. Marty nods his head and they both ease inside, the dark room.

As they look around the trash-laden room, Marty notices some blood, seeping from around the corner. He pulls his gun close and points it up, as he almost trips over Ed. He quickly points his gun at him and calls out to Ryo. He kicks Ed's gun away, as Ryo comes up beside him, with his gun at the ready.

Ryo looks down at Ed and places his two fingers at his throat, feeling for a pulse. He puts his gun in his holster and looks up at Marty.

"You can put that gun away Marty, he barely has a pulse. I'll call it in and you keep an eye on him, okay?"

Marty puts his gun back and turns the man over. He searches his pockets and finds another gun, strapped to his ankle. He removes it as he empties his pockets. He piles everything, in a space from the bleeding man and stands up. He can see he caught, at least two in the chest. Whether it was him or Ryo, it does not matter, the important thing is, they have the bastard!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryo walks back down to the officer watching the front of the building and tells him an ambulance is on the way. There are two marked cars pulling up as he talks to the officer and they jump out running towards the two of them with guns drawn.

"I'm Detective MacLean and we have a suspect down on the second floor with Detective Jones. So two of you go up and give him a hand."

He takes out his cell and calls Dee. "Hey Dee, we got Ed, he's been shot but I thought you would want to know."

"I wouldn't expect nothing less from you, partner. Are you and Marty okay?" Dee could not hide the fear, in his voice, no matter how cocky he sounded. Ryo is aware of how Dee feels whenever he is not with him. Pursuing a criminal with anyone but Dee makes him anxious too.

"We're fine Koi; I'm just waiting on the ambulance right now. Marty is with him now, if you want, I could meet you at the hospital."

"Yeah that sounds like a plan, we have finished up here already. Ted needs to go to the ER and he didn't want to leave until he knew, Marty was okay. I'll let him know, so he can get out of here. I'll see you later babe, be careful…for me, okay?"

Ryo chuckles, "I promise I will, but the worst is over. So stop worrying, okay?" Ryo shuts his cell off and goes inside with the paramedics.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryo and Dee are in the waiting room with Chief Smith, drinking coffee and waiting for the doctor. Ted is sitting with his leg propped on a chair, as Marty hands him a cup of hospital coffee. "Thanks man."

Marty takes a seat next to him, sighing heavily. He has called his wife to let her know why he is not home yet, so she does not worry.

He looks around the waiting room and sees a lot of police officers and reporters. "I guess it's a big deal when the police Commissioner is shot and especially in his home, so to speak."

Ryo sighs, sips his coffee as Dee puts his hands on his shoulders and begins to massage them. He leans forward and whispers in his lover's ear. "You tired babe? When we get home I'll give you a massage, all over, your sexy body."

Ryo blushes, as he leans back whispering, "I can't wait until we get out of here." He closes his eyes and sighs, this time in pleasure.

The doctor comes out and they all gravitate towards him.

"Hello, I'm Doctor McCraven and we have Commissioner Rose in surgery right now, but we have a problem."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

Counterfeit Money 26

**Counterfeit Money 26**

I do not own Fake. I just love getting them in trouble.

XXXXXXX

Chapter 26

XXXXXXX

Everyone is looking at Dr. McCraven anxiously. Chief Smith asks, "What do you mean 'a problem' is he going to make it?"

"Well the thing about it is we are pretty low on the Commissioner's blood type. He has lost a lot of blood and we are trying to get some in now, but the problem is, it may be too late by the time it arrives. I don't want to alarm any of you, but if someone has the same blood type, it would help us out, a great deal."

The Chief looks around at his men and they give him a nod, "We'll do what we can doctor."

"Good, good then, do all of you know your blood type? The blood we need for Mr. Rose is, RH Negative. Do any of you have that blood type?"

Ryo and Dee look at each other. Dee steps forward, "How much blood does the commissioner need, Doc?"

The Doctor turns to Dee, "We need at least three pints for now, but I don't know how much we will need later on. That is the problem. The Commissioner has a second bullet lodged in his kidney, and that is where all the blood loss is coming from."

Dee looks at Chief Smith, "Well Chief, it sounds like someone should get a month off, if they help the Commissioner, huh?"

The Chief looks at Dee and says with a chuckle, "I guess that means you have the same blood type, Dee?"

Dee looks at Ryo and smiles, "Yeah…that's what it means."

Ryo puts his hand on Dee's arm, "I know you're going to do the right thing, even if you don't get that month off…right?"

Dee looks around, "Hey I know, at least one of you guys have the same blood type, don't you?" Everyone shakes his or her head and Dee sighs. "Where do you want me to go, Doc. McCraven?"

"You want me to go with you, Dee?" Ryo looks at the younger man with concern in his eyes he knows Dee hates needles.

"Nah, you stay here, I should be okay, right Doc?"

The doctor smiles at Dee, "We'll take very good care of you…Dee is it? I'll have one of the nurses take you in the back, to draw some blood and it shouldn't be to unpleasant."

A pretty blonde nurse comes in to take Dee to the back and he looks at her in admiration, as he turns to Ryo. "Now how did they know I am partial to blondes?" He winks at Ryo, who shakes his head and smiles.

"Just remember your manners, while you're in there, Detective Laytner. We don't want any complaints, from the young lady." Ryo gives him a smile that does not quite reach his eyes.

"Don't worry; I think I can handle him." The nurse chuckles as she leads Dee to the room in the back.

"As soon as I have some news, I'll be back to inform all of you. The operation will take at least five hours, so if you want to leave and come back, I could have one of the nurses' call with news of his condition."

The Chief clears his throat, "The prisoner that was brought in, can you tell me of his condition?"

"Oh yes him, he is in surgery as we speak, however it really doesn't look to good. We will know more after the first 24 hours."

"We will have some officers watching him and I hope you put him on the same floor, as the other ones. It will be easier to keep an eye on him there."

"You have my word Chief; he will be with the others."

XXXXXXXXXX

Ryo is pacing the floor as he waits for Dee to come out. With that much blood loss, he may not be feeling well when he gets back. The Commissioner and Dee having the same blood type is something else, the two men have in common. The Commissioner is going to be surprised to find out, Dee may have saved his life.

Mostly everyone has left and Ryo sits with his face in his hands when his cell rings. He looks down at the number and groans. He forgot to call Dianna, in all the confusion.

"Hello Dianna, before you say anything, I'm sorry I didn't call."

"How is Berkley doing, Ryo?"

"He took a bullet to the head and one to the kidney. He lost a lot of blood so the doctors are pretty worried…"

"I know he has a rare type of blood. Do they have enough on hand? Oh Ryo, tell me he is going to be alright!"

"I think so Dianna, Dee is giving blood as we speak! He did not hesitate to help. That man of mine is a rare jewel himself. Don't worry I'm sure there're doing everything they can, to help Berkley."

"Well I'm on my way to the hospital now. I heard it on the news and I could not believe what happen. Why didn't you call me Ryo!"

"Dianna I was sleep when they called us in and I was helping Marty capture Ed Briggs, then we ended up here. I'm sorry I forgot to call, I was a little busy!"

"I'm sorry too Ryo, I'm just so scared right now with worrying about Berkley, so doesn't mind me, okay?"

"That makes two of us. I'll be here when you arrive, I'll talk to you when you get here and hopefully, I'll have better news."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mr. Laytner, I want you to rest awhile before you get up, you may be a little dizzy. Drink the juice and we have some cookies over here if you want some."

"Yeah well, cookies are not what I want right now." He looks at his arm as he rolls down his sleeve. He is unaware of the nurse as she watches him.

"Mr. Laytner, ah… can I ask you something, personal?" She is blushing as she looks at him.

He looks up at her with a slight frown, on his handsome face. Green eyes locking in on her, wondering what she is about to say. Hoping he has not done anything to make her upset, when he notices the blush on her face. He is not a detective for nothing!

He gives her his full attention and a smile. This happens to him a lot and he knows he will have to let another beautiful woman down.

"Yes you can, as long as you don't mind the truth."

She giggles, "Well I was wondering if you were seeing anyone. I know I'm being forward, but I was wondering if you would like to have coffee sometime."

Dee looks at her with a sad smile, "I'm flattered but, yes I am seeing someone."

"Oh, I figured it was a long shot, but I didn't think it would hurt to ask. Someone as good-looking as you, would have a girlfriend." She looks down for a moment and back at him, "By the way, the officer with the blonde hair…is he seeing someone also?"

Dee looks at her and laughs, "Oh yes, he is definitely seeing someone and he has a very jealous lover."

She looks over at him in puzzlement, wondering why he said it the way he did.

"Did I say something funny?"

Dee just laughs aloud at that statement, "In a way you did, but not for the reason you may think. Am I done here?"

She smiles and says she will take him back to the waiting room.

When they arrive at the waiting room, Ryo jumps up and goes over to Dee with concern in his eyes, as he puts his arms around him leading him to a seat. He is making a fuss over him, trying to get him comfortable. As he strokes the side of Dee's face, and kisses his forehead it dawns on the nurse why the detective laughed at her question.

She has just tried to hit on two men, in love with each other. Her face turns a bright pink, as Dee looks back at her and winks.

The nurse smiles at him, turns on her heel, and walks away.

"Are you okay Dee? You want me to get you some more juice or something?" Ryo is rubbing the fine hairs on the back of Dee's nape.

"No babe, I'm fine but we should be getting out of here in a few minutes. I feel like sleeping, right now." He lays his head on Ryo's shoulder closing his eyes.

"We will leave soon. I'm waiting on Dianna to get here. It should not take her long; she called a while ago because I forgot to let her know what was going on. She heard it on the news."

"Don't blame yourself, that's not your job. We all forgot to call, with things happening so fast, who had time to call her."

Ryo looks at him with a warm smile and gently brushes the lock of hair out of his eyes. "You always know what to say don't you?"

Dee snuggles deeper into his lover's shoulder and replies, "No one makes my Ryo feel bad for no reason."

Dianna is standing behind the two detectives and hears the last of their conversation. She smacks Dee in the back of the head, making him and Ryo jump at the same time.

"You better not be talking about me, you lazy bum!"

Ryo gets up and Dee gives her a smirk, as he rubs the back of his head. "That's call brutally, Sea Hag!"

"Oh shut it and be glad that's all I did." She smiles down at him and says, "Ryo told me what you did Dee and I wanted to thank you. I always knew you were a good person."

Ryo takes her hand leading her to a seat next to them and sits down between her and Dee. "The doctor hasn't come out yet and Dee just got back from giving blood. Do you want me to get you some coffee or something?"

Dianna smiles at Ryo, "No, I plan on finding someone to tell me what's going on with, Berkley. Why don't the two of you head out and if anything changes, I will give you a call. You do have to work tomorrow, don't you?"

Dee looks up at the ceiling, "Yeah we do, but more than likely we'll be here instead of the precinct, like before. I'm just glad we have this case wrapped up. Are the treasury agents aware of what's going on?"

"Oh my goodness I didn't call either one of them. I'll call them now and the two of you go home and get some sleep."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two lovers are back in bed as Ryo wraps his arms around the younger man. "Are you sure you don't want me to fix you something to eat? I could get you a sandwich, you know?"

"Like I said earlier, this is what I need right now. The feel of your arms around me and knowing you didn't get hurt, trying to corner that ass-hole. When I am not with you babe, and you go looking for a suspect on your own, I worry you will not have the proper back up. I know that's pretty selfish of me, huh?"

"No it's not, because I do understand. I feel the same way but I usually keep it to myself. When I'm not with you, I try to be extra careful. Always keep that in mind okay?" Ryo tilts Dee's head up and places a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Now let's try and get some sleep, so we don't pass out at work tomorrow…or should I say today?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The agents come in, see Dianna in the waiting room, and go over to her. She looks at them, "Berkley came out of surgery but I have to wait for him to wake up before I can see him."

Tracy reaches out and touches her arm, "We'll stay with you Dianna. I'm sure everyone is trying to get some sleep right now."

"I'll go and get us some coffee, why don't you ladies have a seat." He turns and heads for the cafeteria because the coffee tastes better than the vending machines.

When he leaves, the doctor comes out and Dianna goes to him. He smiles at her and says the Commissioner has woken up. He leads her down the hall to his room.

She walks over to his bed, looks down at him, and takes his hand. "Hey Berky, you gave me quite a scare, how are you feeling?"

He does not say anything at first because he is trying to bring her face into focus. He looks around in panic and puts his hands up moving them as if he can rub the darkness out.

"Dianna will you…turn the light on please?" He is trying not to sound too panicky. Maybe he cannot make her face out because it is too dark in here. That had to be the answer!

Dianna looks around and sees the light next too his bed and turns it on. She grabs his hands with her own and holds them still. "Berky, sweetheart, calm down, you're getting yourself upset and that can not be good."

"Dianna I can't see you! What's happening! I can't see anything!" He tries to sit up in bed but Dianna puts her hands on his shoulders pushing him back down.

"I'll get the nurse in here right now, she can tell us what the problem is Berky! You have to calm down and do it now!"

She reaches over and presses the call button for the nurse. "I'll have the nurse get the doctor in here, okay?"

The nurse comes in, takes one look at Rose and asks, "What happen!" She checks his IV and looks over at him as she takes his pulse.

"I can't see anything and I want to speak with the doctor."

The nurse leaves out to page the doctor, while Dianna adjusts the covers over Rose.

"We'll find out what is going on darling, so don't fret, okay. It's probably just temporary."

The door opens and the doctor comes in. "The nurse said you can't see, Commissioner? I'll check your eyes and see if there was some damage done we didn't know about." He turns to Dianna, "Could you wait outside while I examine him please?" She gets up and is about to head for the door when Rose says, "Don't leave…please De De."

"I won't go far and I will be back as soon as the doctor is finished, I promise." She leans over, kisses Rose on the forehead, and walks out.

As she walks down the hall towards the waiting room, tears are falling unchecked from her eyes. This is something she would have never thought possible, Berkley Rose, not being able to see! Those beautiful blue eyes, staring blankly at the world. No, something like this could not be happening to someone, as beautiful as her Berky.

Tracy and Steve get up as she walks in and Steve holds her by the arms and leads her to a seat. "What's wrong Dianna? Is Rose alright?" Tracy sits down next to her as Steve hands her, her coffee.

Dianna looks up at them, "Oh my god, he's blind! He could not see me! What is he going to do? Berky can't see me!"

She hands the cup to Steve and covers her face with her hands and cries. Tracy puts her arms around her in comfort as Steve puts his hand over his mouth at her words.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the station the next morning, everyone reacts to the news of the Commissioner's blindness.

The Chief is in the CI room informing the others as too the Commissioner's condition.

"They think this may be temporary, due to the trauma to his head. As you all know, he suffered a gunshot wound to the head and kidney. Detective Laytner was on hand too give the Commissioner blood so he is to be commended for that act. We have this case pretty much wrapped up and all the players in custody, so now we leave it to the DA to take over.

"So, that means, we don't need to put Drew, in protective custody, sir."

"Well Randy, you have to take that up with the two agents for now. We don't have any plans to put him in protective custody but with them, you never know. Ed Briggs is being charged with murder and attempted murder on the Commissioner plus a host of other charges, I don't think he'll be getting out anytime soon."

The Chief tells the others, cases are waiting for them so get to it. He leaves out and heads back to his office.

Ryo and Dee go to their office, while JJ and Marty join them. Ryo sits and Dee pours two cups of coffee handing one, to Ryo. He looks up at Dee and says thanks as JJ and Marty look on.

"Dee, so you gave blood to the Commissioner last night. Given the way you feel about him I must say, I'm impressed."

"For your information JJ, I'm not the heartless bastard you all seem to think I am. I would never let the Commissioner die because I thought he wanted Ryo, I'd rather punch his lights out." He smirks as Ryo blushes behind him.

"Do you think the Commissioner blindness is really, temporary?" JJ has a worried look on his face, as he looks at the others.

Marty shakes his head, "That's really a rough break, if it's not."

JJ smirks, "Well maybe Ryo can lead Rose around, until he gets his sight back. We all know he's the Commissioner's favorite."

"I think we can find something better to talk about, besides me. How is Drake doing JJ, you were with him yesterday, weren't you?"

"Oh yeah, he's doing much better, thank you for asking. They should be releasing him, in a few days."

Dee smirks at JJ, "Are you taking him too your place or dropping him off at his?"

JJ looks surprise, "I never thought about that. Do you think I should take him to my house?"

Ryo looks at him and says innocently, "Well if it was Dee and I knew he would be alone, I would certainly bring him home with me. I mean, just to make sure he took his meds and all."

JJ frowns for a moment, thinking over what they have said too him and then turns, "Well of course you would, you and Dee-senpai are a couple. Drake and I are not in a relationship like that. He's only my partner at work."

Marty looks at him, "JJ, haven't you spent the better part of your time at the hospital, with him? When I get off, I plan to check on my partner, to make sure he is okay. What's wrong with you taking care of your partner?"

Dee takes a seat behind his desk and picks up the folder that Ryo let drop and says, as he gives the impression of looking through it, "I remember Ryo letting me stay at his house, when I got shot and we were not together, like we are now, but it's on you man."

"What is this, pick on JJ day? Geeze, give me a break will you! If he wants to stay with me I don't care, but I know he is probably, wants to go to his own place."

JJ gets up and goes out, leaving the other detectives smiling after him. "Ryo chuckles, "I bet those two end up being together after all of this, Drake can't keep girlfriends with him running to console JJ, all the time."

Marty gives Dee a sly look, "Now that he won't have to cry about you anymore, Drake may be able to get JJ to notice, him now."

"This is becoming a gay precinct, with all of you around here kissing and hugging, when you think you're alone."

Ryo chokes on his coffee, as he brings it down from his lips and looks at Marty. "I never knew you could see us, but I for one, am happy he will not be jumping Dee, anymore. It had started to get ridiculous on his part; I mean how many ways can you say no, to someone before it settles in? Wait, scratch that, I forgot who I was talking too."

Marty and Dee laugh aloud, as Ryo blushes. He has almost forgotten he had told Dee no, numerous times, but that did not stop the raven-haired beauty from constantly kissing him and trying to get him to give him at least, one chance. He looks over at the two men as they laugh, turning a brighter shade of pink.

"We should be doing some work right now, and Marty aren't you and JJ supposed to be working on a case, together?"

"Okay, okay I'm going. I'll talk to you guys later." He chuckles as he leaves out to find JJ.

Dee pushes the door up and goes to stand behind Ryo, putting his hands on his shoulders. He leans down, "I would have never given up on you Ryo…you mean everything to me."

Ryo leans back, looks up into his lover's face, "I'll always be grateful that you didn't give up on me."

Dee kisses him on the lips, "What kind of case do we have now partner?"

XXXXXXXXXX

I hope you enjoyed this story because I enjoyed writing it. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and those who just read. I plan to do a sequel so please watch for it.


End file.
